Finding Love
by Saber Knight
Summary: Yuuko is developing feelings for her brother. She doesn't know if he has the same feelings for her as she does for him. But when his best friend suddenly changes into a girl, who will he choose? His sister or his friend? The answer is obvious, isn't it? She is his sister; forbidden love. But... There is no one other than Hideyoshi for her... No one...
1. Escalating Affections

**Hideyoshi Kinoshita**

**Gender - Male, Guy, Boy, Man (NOT FEMALE)**

Kinoshita Hideyoshi awoke to the sound of his alarm clock going off, its annoying noise constantly floating through the air until he finally thumbed the button to make it stop. Sleepily, with his hair untidy, he got out of his bed and went to the bathroom, brushing his teeth and taking a shower before getting dressed and heading for his sister's room. Knowing she would be asleep as always, for her alarm wasn't suppose to go off for another ten minutes if he didn't wake her up. He went inside of her room without knocking, something he only did in the morning. He saw her sleeping on her bed, a leg hanging off and the sheets a mess. Hideyoshi didn't understand how she could look so messy when she was sleeping, especially with how she looks and acts like at school.

He walked up to her and gently shook her arm. "Sis... Wake up..." He said in a low voice, repeating the words a couple times before Yuuko finally woke up and placed her feet on the ground. Hideyoshi backed away as she yawned and stretched her arms. Hideyoshi turned her alarm off as he bib a good morning. She didn't say anything in reply, still recovering from waking up. As she took her shirt off, not caring if Hideyoshi was there or not, he made his way out of the room and down to the kitchen.

* * *

**Yuuko Kinoshita**

**Gender - Female (Not to be confused with Hideyoshi)**

When Yuuko, fully dressed and looking neat, came down from her shower, which was shorter than her brothers, Hideyoshi was already finished making their lunches. What caught her eye was that instead of the regular two there was an additional one. "Hideyoshi, why are there three boxed lunches?" She asked, putting her right hand on her hip.

Hideyoshi hesitated, bringing his hands behind his back, before answering her. "I-I made an extra one for a friend... a guy friend so he wouldn't have to eat Himeji's cooking..."

Yuuko knew she should have felt relieved at hearing that it was for a guy, but a tinge of jealousy coursed through her heart at the thought of that Hideyoshi, her little brother, was making someone else besides her a lunch. Yuuko resisted saying anything about it, knowing that it isn't her concern who her brother makes lunches for. Nevertheless, she walked up to the counter and pointed to the stack of three boxes. "Which one is his?"

"Um, the bottom one." Hideyoshi told her, wondering why she was interested in it.

Yuuko placed the other two to the side and opened the bottom one. A sense of slight relief coursed through her when she caught no sight of a heart in the rice. She placed the lid on the bottom one and placed the other two back on it. "Come on Hideyoshi, we need to be leaving now." She walked over to the door and took hold of Hideyoshi's bag as he got the lunches.

They started walking down to the school, Yuuko taking the lead as usual so that her fiery look would ward off any would-be confessors that were in love with her brother who was many more times popular with the guys than she was, even though he himself was a guy. Sometimes her look wouldn't ward off any of these homosexual or bisexual guys (Sometimes even straight guys who didn't realize Hideyoshi was a guy) and Hideyoshi would have to turn them down personally. If the guys ever got pushy, Yuuko would hit them over the head with Hideyoshi's bag and quickly lead him off.

Thankfully, no one tried to even hit on Hideyoshi on their way to school, something that Yuuko was glad that didn't happen. It's not that she got agitated because he attracted more guys than she, but because these lowlife idiots thought they could actually have something with her own brother, a _guy_. It wasn't that she disliked seeing guys love on other guys, but that's only in her manga! Although she did have a soft spot for seeing Yuji and Akihisa in their moments. But there was one other reason that she didn't like seeing guys hitting on her brother.

Hideyoshi is _hers_.

Not in a boyxgirl way, just that he was her little brother. She had to look out after him; help him with his studies, his love problems, and test his cooking whenever he made something new. Well, he didn't really have any love problems for whatever reason, most certainly not for the same reason as her. But what was her reason? She had guys (A girl once too) confess to her, one who happened to confess to her brother twice (Second time being when they had impersonated eachother). Some of them hadn't look too bad, but there was just something missing from them. She just never felt like she actually even liked any of them, not even just a little bit.

She had never felt like she had ever been in love. No tightening of the chest, no hard breathing, no overwhelming emotions in her heart. She didn't know what she was waiting for; she didn't know her type of guy.

Honestly, the girl that had confessed to her had been more attractive than the guys.

. . .

What?

"Sis, are you alright?" Hideyoshi was walking beside her now, looking intently at her with the same cute green eyes she had. Turning her head to look at her younger brother, she couldn't help but take in how much he actually looked like a girl. His body and face were all nearly identical to her, save for her breasts and their different hairclips. Even his walk was feminine, probably more feminine than her own.

Hideyoshi is more attractive than that girl.

Wait!? What was she thinking about Hideyoshi!?

Well, it is true that he is more attractive that anyone else she knew. Despite his feminine body he was still a guy; a cute, girlish guy. Yuuko didn't know why, but she could feel her face heat up as Hideyoshi continued to stare at her, a concern look filling his eyes as he leaned in closer to her. "Do you have a cold?" He asked her, putting his forehead against her own. Yuuko couldn't help but redden.

She stepped away from Hideyoshi, noticing her heart pounding and breathing coming shorter. "I-I'm alright, it's nothing." Yuuko stuttered, mentally cursing herself for having stuttered. "We should get to school, we'll be late if we don't hurry."

**A/N: Shorter chapters = faster updates.**

**Anyway, have little to no clue how I started liking these two being paired with eachother. It just sorta happened.**

**Post Script: Don't know who is older, but I'm going with Yuuko being the eldest.**

**Hideyoshi: Um, thanks. I think they get it that I'm a guy.**

**Yuuko: It's my brother who gets confused as me.**


	2. Confusion and Questions

**Akihisa Yoshii**

**Gender - Idiot**

I'm late!

Oh hey Ironman!

Run!

Alright, lost him. Now to class!

Akihisa burst into Class F, quickly running for his seat in the back to avoid getting in trouble for being late from whoever was the teacher right now. He didn't notice the looks the class was giving him, especially the FFF Inquisition members who had stopped in the middle of sharpening their vast array of weaponry. Hideyoshi and Himeji, who had been talking about flowers, went silent as he took his seat. "Good morning Himeji, Hideyoshi." Akihisa told them, looking around for Shimada but not seeing her anywhere. "Where's Minami?" No one answered him.

Yuuji stood up and walked over to him, stopping in front of him. "Yoshii, why are you wearing a wig?"

"Don't be silly, I'm not wearing a wig." Akihisa told him, putting a hand on the back of his neck as he gave a smile.

"Do you have a cold? Your voice sounds strange." Hideyoshi told him, leaning closer towards him.

"Don't be silly, Hideyoshi. I'm alright." Akihisa leaned backwards, a slight blush on his face at how close Hideyoshi was getting. Pain in the back of his head made him gasp and turn to angrily stare at Yuuji who had pulled his hair. "Why are you pulling my hair!?" He asked, raising a fist at Yuuji who had a wide eyed look.

"Your... not wearing a wig?" Yuuji asked, holding up a few strands of brunette hair that were still connected to Akihisa's head.

As Akihisa stared at the strands of hair in Yuuji's hand and felt his own hair being tugged, he finally took notice that there was something slightly touching his back all the way down to the small of his back. Reaching behind him, he took hold of something soft and light.

My hair...

This is my hair...

My hair... Grew?

Wait...

My body feels strange...

Akihisa pulled his shirt away from his body and looked down at himself. The last thing he saw before he fainted was blood coming from his noise.

* * *

When Akihisa came too, Hideyoshi, Yuuji, Himeji, and Kouta were standing around a bed he was on inside of the infirmary. All of them, save for Kouta, looked perplexed, especially Himeji. "Yuuji..." Akihisa muttered, trying to reach Yuuji with his hand.

Yuuji took his hand in his own and didn't hesitate to break the news. "Yoshii, your a girl."

"H-HOW!?" Akihisa cried out, sitting up and looking down at himself, noting that he was wearing a girl's uniform that had the same smell of Hideyoshi's own uniform. "B-But I'm a guy!" He glanced over at Hideyoshi, water forming in his eyes. "Will you still accept my love even if I'm a girl...?"

Hideyoshi blushed, taking a step back. "D-Don't joke around at a time like this!"

"Akihisa-kun." They all looked over at Himeji, waiting for her to continue. "I... Well... I-" A door slammed open, cutting Himeji off from speaking.

"WHERE'S AKIHISA!?"

**Minami Shimada**

**Gender - Female (Debatable)**

"WHERE'S AKIHISA!?" Minami burst into the infirmary, having learned that was where her friends were when she had come late to class. The reason she had come late to class was something she had discovered the instant she had woken up an hour earlier. After a bit of having to accept the outcome, she decided to charge into school and look for Akihisa so she could tell him, however, when she had entered the classroom he was not there.

But here, with him, in the infirmary, Akihisa was well within her grasp-

Why is he crossdressing?

"Minami..." Akihisa muttered, raising his hands in self defense. "W-what are you do-"

"Why are you crossdressing?" Minami asked, putting her hands on her hips as she decided that what she was going to tell them could wait a couple minutes.

"U-um... Well... You see..." Akihisa gave off a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his head as he did so.

Yuuji walked over to Minami, walking up to her until he stood right in front of her. "Shimada... Yoshii is a girl." Yuuji's facial expression didn't change any as he broke the news to her. Her own expression, however, turned into one of surprise.

"W-what!? T-there's no way that could..." Minami stopped herself from talking, remembering what had happened to her. The others looked at her as she walked over to Akihisa and lifted her own skirt up, looking away from him. With a blush on her face, she confessed. "T-this morning... I-I woke up... and..." She glanced at Akihisa only to see that he had passed out, and not because of a nose bleed.

"W-w-w-what d-do you think your doing!?" Himeji exclaimed, a blush on her face as she thought Minami was willingly showing her own underwear to Akihisa.

"Shimada..." Yuuji muttered, a puzzled look in his eyes and his mouth parted in surprise.

"What are you doing...?" Hideyoshi asked, looking away from Minami as his usual cute blush turned slightly darker.

"Gyaah!" Kouta, who was taking a peek at Minami, suddenly fell down to the ground without a nose bleed. Hideyoshi quickly rushed to his side, getting down on his knees and cradling Kouta's head against his legs.

Minami pushed her skirt down as Hideyoshi questioned Kouta. "Kouta, are you alright?"

Kouta opened his eyes, raising a hand to point at Minami. "Shimada... is a..." There was a pause as his brain took trouble finding the right words until finally he managed to get them out. "a guy..." With that, his arm fell down to his side.

As Hideyoshi tries to shake Kouta awake, the others look at Shimada with puzzled faces. "Y-your a guy...?" Himeji asks, covering her mouth as a blush spread across her face. It was most likely that she was thinking that Shimada had _always _been a guy.

"I had my suspicions but..." Yuuji shook his head, looking away from Shimada.

"I was a girl yesterday!" Minami shouts at them, clearly fed up with them thinking she had always been a guy. "When I woke up I found out that I was a guy!" Her face was red not only with embarrassment but also frustration.

"B-but how could this happen?" Himeji asks, looking from Minami to Yuuji.

"I believe I can explain this!" A man's voice exclaimed as a newcomer entered the infirmary. The newcomer walked up until he was standing in front of them all, Kouta wakening up at that time.

Minami instantly recognized him.

It was Kubo.

**A/N: Kubo knows something, wonder what it is?**

**Akihisa: Um... I don't think idiot is a gender.**

**Minami: There's nothing debatable about it!**


	3. Surprises

**Yuuji Sakamoto**

**Gender - Male**

It's the homosexual.

"Then tell us what happened and why Akihisa and Shimada have changed into the opposite sex." Yuuji ordered Kubo, waiting for him to begin talking about the situation. If Kubo knew something about this, then it most likely meant he had a connection to the person who caused it. Or it was he who caused it himself. What if Kubo wasn't a homosexual and had changed Akihisa into a girl to please himself? But then Shimada was changed into a guy, and along with Hideyoshi, Kubo would have at least two love rivals. If Himeji decided to get into girls, then it would be three rivals to deal with. Kubo wouldn't be that dumb would he?

If it was him, he would have changed both Akihisa and Hideyoshi into girls and that'd be that. Changing Akihisa and Shimada into the opposite sex was beyond idiotic if you wanted to win over Akihisa, so what is going on?

Kubo cleared his throat and then began to speak. "Yesterday, I came across an old man wearing a pointy hat and a star sprinkled robe being picked on by a group of kids by the river. After chasing them off, the old man gave me a dusty lamp in return and left. I dusted it off and a genie popped out of it, saying stuff about a wish, or wishes, I was too surprised. I was too shocked to fully comprehend what was taking place, but I subconsciously told him my wish. After that, I accidentally dropped it in the river and it got washed away."

If Akihisa and Shimada were still boy and boy, or girl, then Yuuji wouldn't believe anything Kubo had just said. But with the situation as it was, Yuuji didn't have much other choice but to believe him. There was just one thing he needed to clear up with Kubo before he could move on. "What was your wish?"

A blush spread across Kubo's face as he looked down at the floor. "I-I wished for Akihisa-kun's happiness."

Yeah, that does make sense. "I see... But then why is Akihisa a girl and Shimada a guy?" Yuuji looked over at Akihisa and Shimada, then to Himeji, and then to Hideyoshi.

There were at least two girls who liked Akihisa who liked Hideyoshi and at least Shimada. "I have two theorys." Yuuji said, catching the attention of everyone in the room save for Akihisa who was still sleeping after the shock of having found out that Shimada was a guy.

Yuuji looked at Himeji, placing his hand on his chin. "The first one is simple; Akihisa wants to have a yuri relationship with Himeji and has gotten Shimada out of the way of having a yuri relationship with him."

"Eeeh!?" Shimada and Himeji both exclaimed, blushes spreading across their faces.

Yuuji continued. "However, I seriously doubt Akihisa would want to have that kind of relationship with another person of the same sex. If he had wanted a relationship with Himeji than only Shimada would be turned into the opposite sex. So, my second theory is as follows." Yuuji cleared his throat before speaking again. "As we know, both Shimada and Himeji are interested in Akihisa who is interested in one of them and," Yuuji looked over at Hideyoshi, causing the teen to blush. "is interested in Hideyoshi even through they are both guys. If this is due to Akihisa finding happiness, I believe he has yet to understand his true happiness seeing as Shimada also changed into the opposite sex. So in order for him to find his true happiness, he has been changed into a girl and has Shimada and Hideyoshi as love interests."

"What!?" Hideyoshi and Shimada exclaimed, both blushing. Himeji was sulking in the corner, knowing that even if Akihisa was interested in her it would now be in a girlxgirl way.

"However, knowing him, it would make more sense if Hideyoshi suddenly turned into a girl and both Akihisa and Shimada would have stayed their respective sexes, that would have little to no impact on the rest of us, just another love interest for Akihisa making a total of three, including Himeji. However, since his sex has changed and Shimada's instead of just Hideyoshi, that must mean he must know something we don't."

"W-wait," Himeji interrupted, timidly walking up to Yuuji. "How would it make more sense...?" She asked, looking down at the floor and clasping her hands together.

"Because Akihisa is a really nice guy." Yuuji complemented him, surprising them until he continued. "Although he is a complete idiot. Anyway, Hideyoshi turning into a girl would cause less trouble for us all and even for Hideyoshi when compared to Shimada, he is already practically a girl."

"So what is it that Akihisa knows that we don't?" Shimada demanded, wondering how it was possible Akihisa knew something they didn't.

Yuuji responded by looking at Hideyoshi. "Hideyoshi, is there anyone you know who likes you that Akihisa might know too?"

* * *

**Hideyoshi Kinoshita**

**Gender Correction - Hideyoshi**

"Hideyoshi, is there anyone you know who likes you that Akihisa might know too?"

What? Why is Yuuji asking that so suddenly?

So... Anyone who likes me that Akihisa knows? The only person I can think of is Sugawa. "There is Sugawa, but I don't think he's serious besides we're both guys anyway. Other than him, I can't think of anyone else." Hideyoshi told Yuuji, still wondering why he was asking him this so suddenly.

"Hm..." Yuuji thought it over for a moment before speaking again. "Sugawa can't be it, his interest in you is merely infatuation. There must be someone else... or something..." As Yuuji thought it over, he suddenly locked his eyes onto Hideyoshi's own. "Hideyoshi, other than us, who else do you spend a significant amount of time with?"

Hideyoshi thought the question over, going through all the people he hung around with a lot and only coming up with those who were here and his sister. "There is Yuuko, but she's family."

Yuuji was silent for several moments as his brain processed information, obviously trying to make sense of the current situation they found themselves in. "Out of school, out of home, do you spend time together?"

"Yeah, we go shopping together and sometimes go to other places to have fun."

As Yuuji thought it over, Kouta got up onto his feet, slipping out of Hideyoshi's gentle hold on him. Kouta didn't move away from Hideyoshi, but he did turn to look Yuuji straight in the eye. "You don't think..."

"It's possible." Yuuji told him, turning around to present his back to the others. "You know what to do." Yuuji walked out of the room, Kubo also deciding to leave left, leaving the others alone.

"What's possible?" The three teens asked Kouta, who with one glance at Hideyoshi, fell back down into his arms with his nose bleeding from dirty thoughts.

"K-Kouta!" Hideyoshi exclaimed, catching his friend as he fell. Grabbing a tissue from a nearby table, Hideyoshi cleaned away the blood. After taking care of the, yet again, unconscious pervert, Shimada helped him to lay him on a bed. Himeji, during that time, decided to go back to class, leaving Hideyoshi and Shimada at Akihisa's side.

It was several minutes of silence before Akihisa woke up, reaching out to the person on his right who just happened to be Hideyoshi. His fingers entwined with Hideyoshi's own. "Hideyoshi..." Akihisa muttered, slowly opening his eyes to look at the only person he knew was in the room. "I'm hungry..." To emphasize his point, his stomach growled.

Before Shimada could react to offer her own lunch, which was still in the classroom, Hideyoshi got out Akihisa's boxed lunch and gave it to him. The boy turned girl opened it up, got a pair of chopsticks, and was about to take a bite when he remembered to say, "Thank you very much!"

Hideyoshi couldn't explain why, but it felt that his heart had skipped a beat and that the blush on his face had intensified. He was brought out of his strange feelings by Shimada. "Since when did you start making him lunches!" She exclaimed, recognizing Hideyoshi as more of a love rival than Himeji had ever been.

As Hideyoshi defended himself against Shimada's offensive, Akihisa was entranced by the taste so much that he didn't even notice the small war being played out in front of him. When he finished his meal, he suddenly remembered Shimada was a guy when she accidentally tripped and landed on Hideyoshi, causing him to fall down with her on top of him and resulting in a very suggestive pose.

To say the least, Akihisa fainted again.

* * *

**Yuuko Kinoshita**

**Known people who are interested (Romantically) in her - 0**

Hideyoshi had come to Class A, asking to talk with her, and eat with her, at lunch time. He had seemed troubled, quite so, so Yuuko had no choice but to join him. It seemed he was in need of some help, maybe some advice, and Yuuko would do what she could for him. He was her little brother afterall. So here she was, sitting in front of Hideyoshi on top of the roof with her lunch in front of her.

"So what is it you want to talk about?" Yuuko asked, taking off the lid and getting a pair of chopsticks to eat her food with. As she picked the boxed lunch up, Hideyoshi, who was currently sitting across from her with his lunch untouched, decided to speak up right there and then.

"I-It's about Akihisa..." Hideyoshi looked to be the perfect example of nervousness - constantly fidgeting, his head faced downward with his eyes looking up at her.

Hideyoshi looked _cute_ when he was nervous.

She shook her head to clear her mind of that thought, reminding herself to not think about her own brother in that sort of a way. As she waited for Hideyoshi to continue, she took a bite of her food. Marvelling the taste of the delicious food that Hideyoshi had specifically made for her. And another guy.

Wait, could that guy be Akihisa...?

She waited for Hideyoshi to speak again, but he was nervous. A little too nervous so Yuuko took the initiative. "What about Yoshii?" She asked him, taking another bite of rice.

"He turned into a girl." Hideyoshi bluntly said, catching Yuuko off guard and making her nearly cough the rice out of her mouth. But she managed to save herself and the rice. Yuuko looked up at him, wondering if he was really telling her the truth. "Not only that, but Shimada has turned into a guy..."

If it was coming from anyone else, Yuuko wouldn't believe it, but this was her brother telling her this, he had no reason to lie to her, right? Besides, there have been more rumors of Shimada being a guy today and of Yoshii crossdressing. So, Yuuko decided to believe him, she couldn't see anyway anyone would benefit from him telling her this, and she also didn't feel the need to break out the rope and tie him up again like when he had tried to take her place during the festival.

"So, Yoshii is a girl and Shimada a guy? How does this make you so nervous?" Yuuko asked, taking another bite from her food.

"Well... sis... have you... ever liked someone that you couldn't be with because of natural barriers?" Hideyoshi softly asked, fidgeting again as his blush reddened.

Have I ever liked someone that I can't be with?

Yuuko thought it over, soon coming to the conclusion that she had never liked anyone (Male or female) like the way Hideyoshi wa-

_Hideyoshi._

Wait, why am I thinking about him!? We're siblings!

Yuuko looked away from Hideyoshi, mumbling, "Maybe." before trying to distract herself with another bite of food.

"And then, what if... what if something happened and you could be with that person," Hideyoshi was looking up at her now, making her face grow a small pink blush on it. "because there are no more natural barriers?"

Natural barriers gone? What if me and Hideyoshi weren't siblings? Yuuko looked back at Hideyoshi, nearly amazing herself at how she would think of him if he wasn't her brother, just someone who looked like her but was not blood related.

She would _want_ him.

But.. that's only if they weren't siblings...

There's no way that could ever be.

"I... understand..." Yuuko softly spoke as she steadily grew more flushed.

She picked up one of the pieces of meat in the boxed lunch, bringing it into her mouth as Hideyoshi continued their conversation. "Well, sis... I..." Yuuko raised her eyes from the lunch, where she had been deciding what morsel to eat next, and met Hideyoshi's own eyes. "I like Akihisa!"

This time, Yuuko couldn't save herself.

**A/N: Anyway, Akihisa will be referred to as a she/her starting next chapter along with Shimada as a he/him. Also, some characters may be a little OOC. Maybe Himeji more so a little, cause I think of her as a sadistic, evil, naughty, big-breasted animal feigning innocence and timidness and shyness without even trying too.**

**The reason? Just look at how she looks when shes cooking and when she learns Akihisa has a female living in his house along with when she is going to hit him for something which he most likely does not deserve. Honestly, I think Shimada and Himeji are too violent with the guys. It's not about Shimada's random assaults, but the times when they unjustly punish the two quite quickly.**

**Anyway, off topic, I have the beginning of the story thought of and the ending thought of, but I'm winging through the middle of it. No idea how long this story will be, but I'll try to update it around every monday and friday. No promises.**

**Two updates per week?**

**How?**

**There is no rough draft and chapters are only one to two thousand words each.**

**This is basically an on-the-side story.**

**It's being worked on more than the main story so far. Maybe because there are no OCs or so? I don't know, maybe it's just because I'm in the mood and this is an interesting situation going on. Genderbending of two of the main characters and an incest love going on. Anyway, I wonder who Hideyoshi will choose in the end. Maybe it could be Minami? Maybe Kubo and Akihisa end up together? Maybe Shimada and... um... uh... 'Yuri Girl' decide to be partners?**

**Miharu! That's her name, right?**

**I like her. No, not like that. I like the yuri crush she has on Shimada, especially the fang that appears in her mouth quite often and how insanely sparkly her eyes can get when she's with Shimada.**

**Or maybe, just maybe, Akihisa and Ironman get together!**

**Oh, I shouldn't be giving you any spoilers to the end of it... Just find out on you- An image of Ironman and female Akihisa eating a chocolate ice cream cone together at the carnival/fair/amusement park just popped into my head, it's quite... adorable...**

**By the way, there will be a-**

Anti-Spoiler Agency:_ Author has been cut off, please stand by._

**Yuuji: Yeah, I'm a guy.**

**Hideyoshi: ...**

**Yuuko: That's because I chased them all off.**


	4. Affections Escalated

**Kouta Tsuchiya**

**Gender - Perverted Male**

After Kouta had awaken from his thoughts of romantic love between siblings, he had went to find Yuuji who was undoubtedly waiting somewhere for him. Sneaking out of the room, he had passed Minami, Hideyoshi, and Akihisa, taking a single picture before retreating back into the shadows. The picture he had taken could very well end up becoming useful to the mission Yuuji was undoubtedly thinking of.

The somewhere Kouta had decided Yuuji would be waiting for him at was the janitors closet, a place they could privately speak with no interference from fellow students or anyone else who might come along. When he got to that room, Yuuji was leaning up against the wall with his hand on his chin, caught up with thinking of how to deal with the current situation.

The current situation? Akihisa had been turned into a girl and Minami a guy, meaning, that he could no longer target Minami. If he targeted Akihisa, it would mean he was targeting a former boy. But, that didn't really faze him any, it was just more pictures to make money off of or use them for some _other _means.

"Kouta." Kouta looked over at Yuuji who had now turned to him. "I'm not sure if this is what's going on, but I need you to look in on the _relationship _between Hideyoshi and Yuuko." The relationship between two twin siblings?

Kouta managed to prevent his nose from bleeding just by that little mention of it. "Of course." As he was about to vanish, Yuuji spoke up again.

"Collect any useful photos of them, anything that can be used to our advantage." Yuuji stopped leaning against the wall and brought his hand back down to place in his pocket. "Meet here after school." Yuuji told Kouta before walking off, leaving the janitors closet empty.

For Kouta had already vanished into the shadows.

**Yuuko Kinoshita**

**Favorite Pasttime?**

"Sis?" Hideyoshi asked her, concern filling his voice as she held a napkin to her mouth, blushing red that she had coughed out her last bite. "Are you feeling well today? You seemed off this morning too. Maybe you shoul-" She cut him off before he could speak more.

"I'm alright! I-I was just," Yuuko cursed herself for stuttering before moving on, leaving her mistake behind her in the past. "surprised that you had someone you liked, someone who is or was a guy."

Hideyoshi... likes someone...

_It's not me he likes..._

Yuuko shook her head furiously, madly wondering why that thought had entered her mind right then. But it did hold some truth. Hideyoshi only liked her as a sister, there was no way he could ever like her more than a sister, they were siblings after all. You don't fall in love with your sister or your brother.

"Why do you need me here." Yuuko told him, realizing too late that her tone was getting a bit rude. Fortunately, Hideyoshi didn't seem to be fazed by it, most likely used to having her having been so rude and, well, cruel to him when she had thought of him as nothing but trash.

Looking at him now, Yuuko couldn't help but wonder why she had been so convinced that he was nothing but trash. She wondered why she had always felt so superior to him. Maybe, was it because she was jealous of him? He was a great singer and a great actor, not to mention that even as a guy he looked so cute.

Sometimes she thought he even looked cuter than herself.

She came out of her myraid of thoughts when Hideyoshi started speaking up again. "Well, it's that... Since Akihisa used to be a guy, I don't know what I should do... He is a girl now... but... is it alright to fall for him..."

Yuuko's eyes were wide, her breath coming slow, her temperature rising in her face. To say it all in one word, it was that Hideyoshi looked _vulnerable_. Right then and there, she almost wanted to take him into her arms and comfort him like a lover.

Like a what!?

Before she could stabilize herself, Hideyoshi leaned forward suddenly, a tear forming up in his eye,

_Vulnerable._

"What should I do!?" He asked her, clearly distraught with the fact that his crush used to be a guy.

Then, it finally hit her; Hideyoshi was having _love _problems.

The only kind of love she knew about was the forbidden kind! Not anything like what Hideyoshi was asking her.

But he's, he's asking me what he should do.

_I should tell him that Akihisa used to be a guy and leave it like that, so he can be all mine._

No! She couldn't lead her own brother on like that, so even if it hurts, she had to be here for him, no matter how much it hurts her, she had to be here. "Hideyoshi," Yuuko told him, pausing a moment to collect herself. "follow your heart." As she said this, she wiped away the single tear on his face and managed to give him a smile, even through it was hurting herself to tell him this.

She didn't bother to think why it was hurting herself to tell him such a thing, she already knew the answer. It was something she couldn't stop, something she couldn't help but feel.

She was falling for her own brother.

**A/N: Speaking about OOCness from last chapter, it seems Yuuko is the one that exhibits the most OOCness. Let's just say that she got over what Hideyoshi did to Class C while dressed as her and that she got to becoming more caring of him and kind to him, like a sister, since they switched identities for her singing. Her escalating affections for him might also have something to do with the attitude change.**

**The above are all excuses for her OOCness.**

**What's more important? Finding the genie who made this all happen or finding out about the relationship between the Kinoshita twins? Appareantly, Yuuji and Kouta both think it's the latter.**

**But there will be at least one or two, maybe an arc, that has her more in character during this story.**

**And, Yuuko is officially older than Hideyoshi - by three full minutes! So happy!**

**Would have been longer, but I just couldn't make it continue after seeing such a great way to end this chapter.**

**Kouta: I'm... not a pervert. **

**Yuuko: Reading yaoi manga. Lately, it seems that at least one of the boys in the newest ones I get are getting more and more looking like a girl.**


	5. Follow Your Heart

**Hideyoshi Kinoshita**

**Known people who are interested (Romantically) in him - 3**

Hideyoshi didn't know when or how it happened, but suddenly he had his arms around Yuuko and she had hesitantly put her arms around him. She was holding him to her chest, well, more like he was laying his head against her chest as she comforted him. It had been years since she last held him like this, the last time being in junior high.

She tells me to follow my heart...

Yet if I do that...

Another tear rolled down his face, falling down his cheek before it was wiped away again by Yuuko. This small act of kindness, of caring, nearly made him cry more.

The real reason he was crying wasn't because of Akihisa, it was because he could never be with the one he truly loved.

His own sister.

**Akihisa Yoshii**

**Known people who are interested (Romantically) in her - 6**

She couldn't bear it, she just had to tear her eyes away from the two siblings, sinking down onto the floor of the school building's roof. She knew the way they looked at eachother, she knew how they acted around eachother when they were alone.

She knew.

Even if they themselves did not know.

She knows.

**A/N: Wednsday special! Don't worry, another chapter will be along Friday. Just had these two little short POVs to put in.**

**Wonder when Hideyoshi finds out Yuuko is in love with him and when Yuuko finds out Hideyoshi is in love with her. Ah, but Hideyoshi also likes Akihisa, let's see how this turns out.**

**By the way, with how short these chapters are, this might be a very long story, chapter-wise.**

**Anyway, if there are anymore of these surprise specials, they'll most likely come on Wednsday or be posted before or after the regular on Monday.**

**I updated this story with this short chapter because I couldn't come to make myself add anymore on this, I just think it's a good ending as it is - for this chapter.**

**If anyone is worried that the next chapter is going to be shorter, don't be alarmed, it should be at least 1000 words, including the A/N.**

**Post Script: The pictures that Yuuko gives Kouta in Season 2 Episode 3, wonder how she got them and when.**

**Hideyoshi Kinoshita: Um... three? There's Akihisa and Sugawa, although his is only an infautation as Yuuji said, but who is the other one?**

**Akihisa Yoshii: Eh? W-w-wait! SIX people are romantically interested in me!?**


	6. Minami's a Guy

**Yuuko Kinoshita**

**Favorite Food?**

When was the last time she had held Hideyoshi like this? When they were in junior high? It's been so long since they had been this close together - in each other's arms. It made her feel... at peace. But what if someone saw them here like this? It wasn't like she was supposed to have such an intimate relationship with her brother. Most, if not all, of her fellow classmates and the other students thought that she despised Hideyoshi, thinking that he was nothing but absolute trash to be stepped on underfoot.

But he wasn't trash, how could he be trash when he was her own flesh and blood? It'd be like looking herself in the mirror and calling herself trash. And how could she do something like that? It was ludicrous, insane, impractical!

"Thank you." Hideyoshi told her in a soft voice, loosening his grip a little. "I feel better, so, thank you." When was the last time she had helped him out like this? When was the last time he had said 'thank you' to her?

They pulled apart from one another, finished with their embrace. "Yuuko..." Hideyoshi began, only half sounding like he was going to continue.

Before he could go on, Yuuko stopped him. "Shut up and eat." She told him, trying to keep her tone from being rude. Hideyoshi paused for a moment before nodding his head and picking up his lunch.

When was the last time they had ate together like this, here at school?

**Minami Shimada**

**Known people who are interested (Romantically) in him - 2**

Akihisa had said she was going to go use the restroom, at that time he had thought nothing of it until he remembered that Akihisa had turned into a girl. So here he was, standing in front of the restrooms, with no clue as to which one to look in.

Akihisa used to be a boy, so she would be using the boy's restroom, right?

But then again, Akihisa is now a girl, so she would be using the girl's restroom, right?

She could be perverted sometimes, so it had to be the girl's restroom, right?

But then again, Akihisa was an idiot, so even as a girl he would undoubtedly go into the boy's restroom, right?

Just then, a sudden realization came to Minami, causing him to snap his head to the right to look at the third restroom - Hideyoshi's restroom.

Of course! It would make the most sense if she used Hideyoshi's restroom!

But what if Akihisa decided to be a perv and go into the girl's anyway?

Or what if he was just his idiot self and went into the boy's?

"Honey!"

It was a reflex to turn to face his assailant, shouting out her name in surprise before being tackled down onto the ground. Sparkling yellow eyes looked up at him, causing him to cringe. "Honey, is it true that you're a guy!?" She asked him, looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"G-get off of me, Miharu!" Minami attempted pushing the girl off but Miharu _clinged _to him, not giving any ground at all. Finally, Minami push with all his might and finally got the girl off of him. Before he could stand up, Miharu was already clinging to his arm.

"Is it true honey!? Are you really a guy!?" Miharu was pressing his arm against her chest, Minami could feel the softness of her breasts. If he had always been a guy, he _might _have gotten embarrassed by this or bask in such a feeling like a pervert, but he used to be a _girl_. This feeling didn't mean anything to him.

"L-let me go Miharu!" Minami told her, trying to push the girl away by the head. As he was too busy with trying to get Miharu off of him, he didn't notice where her free hand was going until it was too late.

**Akihisa Yoshii**

**Favorite Pastime?**

Akihisa snuck back down the stairs, not wanting to disturb Hideyoshi and Yuuko from their private meal. He hadn't been able to hear what they were saying, but it was enough to see how they had hugged each other so lovingly. Sure, they were brother and sister so hugging like that wasn't unusual.

But how they looked at each other was unusual for siblings.

Her love rival for Hideyoshi was Yuuko, Hideyoshi's own sister. Definitely unusual.

And then there was Minami. She liked him and he liked her, but did she really like him better than Hideyoshi? Hideyoshi never got angry with her or randomly assaulted her, he was always a good friend and there for him when she needed it. Not to mention he was cuter than any girl she had ever seen, including his twin sister.

There was also Miharu who was in love with Minami. Akihisa had little doubt that Miharu would stop loving Minami now that he was a guy for Miharu loved Minami for who he is; falling in love with Minami even when he was a girl. With them being opposite genders, she was afraid that Minami would start liking Miharu now that they could be together.

Akihisa gave a sigh as she walked down the hall, heading back to class and never noticing Ironman catching sight of her and running after her. Rounding a corner, she came to a sudden stop as a shocking, yet believing, sight assaulted her eyes.

Miharu had her hand up Minami's skirt, and Minami herself had a red face. When he caught sight of her, his face reddened even more.

That was when Ironman rounded the corner.

**Hideyoshi Kinoshita**

**Favorite Pastime?**

Since Yuuko had started eating before him, she was finished before him. Instead of leaving for her classroom, she stayed there with him, patiently waiting for him to finish. To see his sister silently waiting for him to finish without rushing him warmed his heart, causing his pink blush to grow unnoticibly darker. After finishing his food, he gathered the boxes and the chopsticks, deciding that they could reuse them.

"If you need any help with this," Yuuko started speaking as she stood up, causing Hideyoshi to look up at her. "Just come and get me, I'm..." Yuuko looked away, a soft blush spreading across her cheeks. "I'm here for you, Hideyoshi."

Hideyoshi smiled at her, more warmth feeling his heart. "Thanks, sis." As Yuuko walked away, Hideyoshi placed the boxes on top of each other and was about to get up when he noticed a small piece of paper riding the wind towards Yuuko.

Yuuko took hold of it as it came near her, with her back turned to him she examined it.

Instantly a dark, scary, and all too familair aura emitted from her. Her hand, after a few, loud pops, formed into a fist as she looked at him, her eyes closed and a frightening smile took over her face. **"Dear brother, what is this? I believe you told me Shimada is a guy, so _what _exactly did you do with he- him?" **The picture she was holding out to him was taken when Minami had fallen down onto him, not only did it clearly show that Minami was a guy, it also showed a very _suggestive _pose for two _guys _to be in.

Hideyoshi didn't waste a moment to put his hands up in a self-defensive posture. "W-wait sis! I can explain!"

**"Don't worry, I know you would _never _be the one to take advantage of another _guy_. So, what _exactly _did sh- he do to _you_?" **Yuuko started walking towards him, her eyes slowly opening.

"S-sis!"

**A/N: I just want to say, the character's answers about some (If not most) questions are not facts. Anyway, it appears that Akihisa is able to see that the Kinoshita twins are in love with each other (Amazing, right?) and that Miharu has found out Minami is a guy in a rather... direct way. Wonder what Ironman will do when he sees 'two' girls messing around in the hallway. Wonder if Akihisa will also be caught up in Ironman's actions.**

**By the way, the ending has just got more complicated with something I've thought of (And I _do _mean _complicated_).**

**Question - Have you been thinking about Himeji much?**

**Answer - Himeji...? Eh... No... Kinda forgot about her, maybe?**

**And don't worry, Hideyoshi will still be alive and Minami won't get killed by Yuuko.**

**Post Script: Um... does anyone know Ironman's actual name?**

**Yuuko: The curry that Hideyoshi makes.**

**Minami: Akihisa and Miharu...**

**Akihisa: Games and manga!**

**Hideyoshi: I like to read shoujo manga, my sis kind of got me hooked on it when she forced me to go buy her some of her yaoi manga.**


	7. The Seme and the Uke

**Definition of Uke: Bottom/Submissive**

**Definition of Seme: Top/Dominant**

**The above are two Yaoi/boyxboy terms.**

**Akihisa Yoshii**

**Favorite Food?**

Miharu was...

Miharu was...

Miharu was touching Minami...

Akihisa took a step backward, a blush spreading across her face, and bumped into someone behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Ironman gawking at the couple, most undoubtedly surprised about what was going on. Akihisa backed away from him, afraid that she would also get in trouble.

However, Ironman didn't spare her a glance. Storming pass her, Ironman strode up to the two with an iron expression on his face. "SHIMIZU! SHIMADA!" The two were too stunned to respond to him as he put a hand on each of their heads and pulled them apart. "WHAT exactly do you think you're doing in the hall!?" Ironman sighed before sternly looking at Miharu. "I know, the whole school knows, that you're in love with Shimada, but this is going too far! At least wait until you're home before doing this here at school!"

Ironman then looked at Minami with the same face. "Shimada! If you're not interested in her then push her away! Don't let her fondle you here in the school!"

"Are you taking us to remedial class, Mr. Nishimura?" Miharu asked, her hands clasped together with her hopeful eyes looking at him.

Minami was attempting to pry himself from Ironman's grip, holding out one hand to Akihisa. "A-Aki! It wasn't like that! She-" Minami fell silent when Akihisa turned her head away from him, a sense of dread coming over him.

Ironman ignored Minami's call to Akihisa, looking back at Miharu, he answered her question. "HEALTH EDUCATION!" He shouted the name of the remedial classes that he was going to take them to, causing Miharu to try and grab Minami.

"Let's study your beautiful body, honey! Every inch of it!"

Ironman slung them over his shoulders with no mercy and started heading off towards remedial class. Minami held out his hand to Akihisa, a pleading look in his eyes. "Aki!" He called out to her, causing her to look at him again as Ironman halted in his tracks.

"Yoshii..." Ironman said, looking back at her and then glancing, with only his eyes, towards Minami.

Akihisa looked away again, not being able to bear looking Minami in the eyes again after what she had just seen going on between him and Miharu. Ironman also looked away, focusing back on getting the two lovers to remedial class. Minami looked back at her with even more dread on his face. Soon, they rounded a corner, leaving Akihisa alone in the hallway.

Akihisa slumped down against the wall, holding her knees to her chest and burying her head in them.

"Akihisa." At the mention of her name, Akihisa looked up to see who had spoken. Yuuji was standing in front of her with his hands in his pockets. "Something wrong?" Yuuji asked her.

"I-I'm fine." Akihisa told him, standing up as she brought one hand up to rub the back of her head. "Everything's alright. Just had a run-in with Ironman, that's all." Akihisa gave off a nervous laugh, hoping that Yuuji wouldn't care about what was going on.

What Yuuji said next caught her completely off guard. "Does Yuuko like Hideyoshi?" Yuuji bluntly asked, concentrating his eyes onto hers. "And not just as a brother?"

Akihisa froze just for one moment, one single moment. "D-don't be silly, Yuuji! They're siblings, don't be speaking nonsense like that." Akihisa started pass Yuuji, heading towards Class F. "I-I have to get back to class now..." Akihisa told Yuuji, starting off at a brisk pace towards Class F.

**Yuuko Kinoshita**

**Personal Question: Are you sadistic towards your brother?**

"S-sis... why did you hit me?" She heard Hideyoshi ask her turned back as her hand covered both her nose and red face.

_**Flashback**_

_**"Don't worry, I know you would never be the one to take advantage of another guy. So, what exactly did sh- he do to you?" **Yuuko started walking towards her brother, her eyes slowly opening._

_"S-sis!"_

_Yuuko leaned down and forward to her brother, grabbing his shirt with one hand and lifting him up off the ground with absolute ease. **"So... **_**what _exactly was Minami during to you, my _dear _brother?"_**

_Hideyoshi dropped the boxes, his hands going to grab ahold of her arm. "Minami did... nothing to me... nothing at all... S-so... let me down..."_

_Yuuko only smiled at him. **"Dear brother, there **_**must _be more than that for you two to be in such a _yaoi _position."_**

_"S-sis... he just tripped... that's all..." Yuuko didn't say anything, only leaning forward until her nose was nearly touching his. "W-whatever you do... just..." Hideyoshi averted his eyes as he struggled to breath. "Just be.._

_"gentle..."_

_Just be gentle..._

_Just..._

_Be..._

_Gentle..._

**_End of Flashback_**

"Hideyoshi..." Yuuko started saying, not realizing what she was saying until it was already said. "No matter who you did it with, you'd _always _be the uke!" She blurted out. When what she had said registered to her brain, she covered her mouth with both hands.

"W-wait, s-sis..." Yuuko glanced back at her brother who was still on the ground, rubbing his head where he had been hit by her. "D-don't tell me, the reason you've been getting those gay books with traps in them is because..."

No no no!

Did he find out!?

Did he find out that I'm...

"is because you want to see me do it with a guy!?"

Eh?

"And don't tell me you want to see Kubo being the seme and doing it to me!?"

Eeeeeh!?

Yuuko silenced Hideyoshi before he could continue, not holding back enough as Hideyoshi was knocked out. Yuuko stood above his sleeping body with a red face and beating heart.

Where did that come from, Hideyoshi!?

Yuuko looked down at her brother, seeing where she had punched him, twice, on the head.

I guess... I should have held back more...

Yuuko got down next to her brother, placing a hand on his chest. "I didn't mean to hit you that hard, Hideyoshi." Yuuko layed down on her side next to him, her lips only a few centimeters away from Hideyoshi's ear. "It's not Kubo..."

"_I_ want to be the seme and do it to _you_."

**Minami Shimada**

**Favorite Pastime?**

"And THAT is why females do NOT get together with other females!" Ironman lectured, his voice rising sometimes to emphasize certain words. "Do you understand, Shimizu!? Shimada!?"

Minami only gave a short nod, grimacing as he heard Miharu call out to him again from across the room where she was _handcuffed _to a _metal _desk that was _bolted _down onto a _metal _plate that was built _into _the floor.

"I understand Mr. Nishimura! But it's alright, honey bear is a guy!" Miharu told Ironman. "I even have proof!"

Proof?

Shimada looked over at Miharu who was showing Ironman a picture. Ironman walked over to his own desk and placed the photo down onto his desk. "Shimada... I always had my doubts, but now, this photo has erased them all from my mind." Shimada looked down at the picture and instantly a blush spread across his face.

It was a photo of him positioned over Hideyoshi.

**A/N: Self Reminder Ironman's name is Sōichi Nishimura. Not too sure about getting Miharu's and Ironman's personalities right... Hope this will do.**

**Also, if you want to ask any personal questions to one of the characters, just put the question in a review or pm and to who it is addressed to. It will be featured whenever the character has appeared in POV enough or sometime in the future.**

**Akihisa: Paella!**

**Yuuko: What!? I don't punch him just for the fun of it! I don't get any pleasure from punching him! I don't feel anything when he's telling me to stop or be gentle or to calm down! And I don't enjoy it one bit when I have him at my complete and utter mercy!**

**Minami: Hanging out with my friends, of course.**

**Conclusion**

**Yuuko Kinoshita - Sadist**

**Definition of Sadist: Person who takes pleasure in the pain of others.**

**Related Term - Masochist; Definition of Masochist: Person who takes pleasure in his/her own pain.**


	8. Hideyoshi's Dream

**Hideyoshi Kinoshita**

**Favorite Food?**

_"S-sis!" Hideyoshi covered the cat ears on top of his head with his hands, a red blush spreading across his face. "W-w-what are you doing!?" He looked up at Yuuko with an innocent, sweet look in his face._

_Yuuko, in contrast to him, had dog ears on top of her head and a dog tail attached to her. Her eyes looked like she was hungry and the way she licked her lips defenitly meant that she was eyeing him as a morsel. "What a cute cat you make, dearest brother." She pinned him down onto the ground, her face only an inch away from his. "Makes me want to eat you all up."_

_"W-wait! S-stop it sis!" Yuuko didn't heed him, she was too busy running her tongue over his cheek. "W-we're siblings!" Hideyoshi protested, trying to push her away from him but failing miserably as she persisted her assault on him._

_Hideyoshi fell silent as she ran her tongue over his ear, his strength was rapidly fading away from him. He couldn't even look at her now, simply closing his eyes as he felt her tongue roll over him._

_Then, all of a sudden, she stopped licking him and sat up straight. Hideyoshi opened his eyes to look at what she was doing and saw her grinning at him. "You want a kiss don't you dearest brother? You want me to steal your first kiss, isn't that right?" She asked him, the visible tail wagging energeticly._

_Hideyoshi couldn't say no, it was just a dream anyways, so why would he say no? "Yes..." He muttered, looking into her eyes as her grin widined._

_"Say it."_

_Sis... Why does she tease me like this?_

_"I..." Hideyoshi feebly pushed himself up off the ground. "I want you... to steal my first kiss, sis." Hideyoshi told her, looking longingly into her eyes._

_The grin turned into a smirk as she held out her hand, palm facing down. "Then lick."_

_Hideyoshi's red face reddened even more so than what it was already. Looking at her holding out her fingers for him, he couldn't refuse this. It might have been sadistic on her side and masochistic on his side, but he didn't mind it... It was how she is, his own sadistic elder sister. Without protest, he brought his mouth to her first finger._

All of a sudden, Hideyoshi was tasting familair hair in his mouth. Opening his eyes, he saw Yuuko looking at him from only a couple inches away. Part of her hair was in his mouth.

She smiled,

and closed her eyes...

**"Dearest brother, what _exactly _do you think you're doing?"**

Hideyoshi went to sleep again...

**A/N:** **And here is what Hideyoshi is dreaming about after his Yuuko-induced sleep. By the way, don't always expect Wednsday updates, it just depends on my mood and what happened on Monday's update.**

**P.S. His dream is rather... ecchi-ish...**

**Hideyoshi: My own homemade rice cakes. One of the ingredients is... well... l-love...**


	9. Blackmail and a Date

**Yuuji Sakamoto**

**Known people who are interested (Romantically) in him - 2**

Yuuji was eating his lunch in the classroom, successfully ignoring the feeling that someone was watching him, intently, through the windows of Class F on the outer side. Himeji was sitting across from him eating her own lunch and since she was not dead yet, he supposed that she had gotten her own lunch from somewhere or someone else. Honestly, he didn't know if Himeji could survive taking a bite of her own specially cooked food.

Deciding to break the silence that had hung over them from the morning, Yuuji spoke up. "So Himeji... what do you think of Akihisa turning into a girl?" He asked, instantly regretting it when he saw her stiffen up for a moment before relaxing.

She was about to say something when suddenly Kouta appeared, hanging upside down from the ceiling. Yuuji noticed he nodded his head just the slightest before disappearing just like he had appeared. "Well, I have something I need to do." Yuuji told Himeji as he stood up and walked off out of the classroom, finishing his food on the way out and tossing it into a trash can.

When he got to the janitor's closet (After shaking Shouko off), Kouta was already waiting for him within the shadows of the dark room. Yuuji made sure no one was following him and closed the door behind him, quietly to prevent unnecessary noise. With the door closed, Yuuji turned his attention back to Kouta, taking a comfortable stance against one of the lockers in the room. "So?"

Kouta walked up to him, taking two pictures out of his pocket and holding them out to him. He took them and looked at. The first one was of Yuuko and Hideyoshi embracing each other, nothing too special. The second one was a bit more special, as it showed Yuuko laying next to Hideyoshi who looked like he had been knocked out. "These don't provide solid enough proof." Yuuji told the pervert.

"This does." Kouta held up his voice recorder and pressed the play button.

Yuuko's voice came out over its speakers. ""I didn't mean to hit you that hard, Hideyoshi." Yuuji raised an eyebrow, wondering what this had to do with evidence of a relationship going on between them. "It's not Kubo... _I_ want to be the seme and do it to _you_." Now _that_, that did provide enough evidence all together.

"She is a girl, right?" He asked Kouta, wondering what exactly Yuuko wanted to do to Hideyoshi. He shook his head as he disregarded that, moving on to more important matters. "So, Yuuko is in love with Hideyoshi, Akihisa is in love with Hideyoshi, Miharu is in love with Minami, and Akihisa is in love with Minami." Yuuji placed his hand against his chin, knowing that Akihisa, no matter who she liked more, was always going to have a love rival. "Yuuko, however, is hindered by them being siblings. But she's stubborn, she won't give him up easily."

"Do you have a plan?" Kouta asked him just as the bell rang, signaling an end to lunch.

Yuuji put Kouta's question off as he turned to leave the closet. "We better get back to class before Ironman shows up."

* * *

**Minami Shimada**

**Favorite Food?**

She was still angry at him.

Or something...

Akihisa wouldn't look at him...

"Are you alright, Minami?" Hideyoshi asked him, rubbing his head with his left hand. Hideyoshi had came back to class with not one, but two bumps on his head. Minami only knew one person who would hit Hideyoshi on the top of his head, or really anywhere, and that was his twin sister, Yuuko.

Deciding to be honest with Hideyoshi, Minami leaned towards him and whispered into his ear what had transpired during lunch period. Trying to figure out which restroom Akihisa was going to, Miharu assaulting him, and being drugged off to remedial classroom where they had learned about the female body and the male body after Mr. Nishimura had found out that Minami was a guy.

When he had finished telling his tale, he decided to ask Hideyoshi for some advice. Hideyoshi blinked and then thought about it, leaving him to wait patiently as Ironman went on about Japanese history. Finally, Hideyoshi seemed to have figured out what he was wanting to say. "Well, you need to apologize to Akihisa and not let Miharu do that to you again. Maybe you should buy his supper today in apology, after apologizing to him?"

Minami listened to him, nodding as he realized Hideyoshi was right. He stood up and walked over to Akihisa, catching the now-girl's attention. "Aki, I... I'm sorry about earlier, Miharu just suddenly..." Minami averted his eyes away from Akihisa, only looking back when she began to speak.

"I know..." Akihisa looked a lot less upset with him now, relieving him some.

Deciding to try and make Akihisa even less upset, Minami began implementing Hideyoshi's advice. "Say, Aki, would you like to go out somewhere and eat with me after school?"

Akihisa's response was immediate. "I don-"

Minami interrupted her, already knowing what she was going to say. "I'm paying."

* * *

**Hideyoshi Kinoshita**

**Personal Question: Do you enjoy getting hit by your sister?**

It was now the end of school and Hideyoshi was standing out by the entrance of the school, patiently waiting for his sister to show up. Akihisa and Minami had gone off together already, leaving the others to go their own ways. He was almost regretting giving that advice to Minami, but he couldn't just let Akihisa stay upset like that.

"Hey Hideyoshi, are you really okay with having Akihisa and Minami alone together?" Hideyoshi turned to face Yuuji, slightly surprised by what he was saying all of a sudden.

"W-what do you mean...?" Hideyoshi asked him, slightly nervous about his response.

"If you want, they're going to that cake cafe by Minami's house. Maybe if you hurry, Minami can buy you some cake too. I'll tell Yuuko that you're alright." Hideyoshi was about to say something to Yuuji about him traveling alone but Kouta suddenly decided to make his appearance next to him. "Kouta will walk with you on the way there, that's in the direction of his house. So get going, I'll chat with Yuuko and send her your way so she can pick you up."

Before Hideyoshi could protest, Kouta had taken him by the hand and was leading him off.

From where he was standing before, Yuuji was now the one waiting for Yuuko.

**A/N: Yuuji and Kouta have blackmail ready, Minami and Akihisa are off to a date with Hideyoshi and Kouta inbound, and Yuuji is waiting for Yuuko. Wonder what'll happen in the next regular update, because I have not gotten that far yet.**

**Yuuji: Hold on, two? I know there's Shouko, but wh-... Oh, yeah, that one guy from the beauty contest...**

**Minami: Crepes!**

**Hideyoshi: E-eh? What kind of question is that!?**


	10. Rising Tension

**Akihisa Yoshii**

**Personal Question: Now that you're a girl, is there anything you want to do specifically?**

Akihisa couldn't believe it, Minami had actually asked her out on a date! And he was going to pay instead of making her pay like usual when he'd make her go somewhere, that means she could possibly have a better breakfast in the morning of tomorrow. Maybe could even afford some cup noodles; that would keep her going for a few days.

As she was busy dreaming about a lavish meal of cup noodles, Minami was holding onto her hand as he led her along the sidewalk, heading towards the café where they had decided to go. And as he was busy directing their way, Akihisa was still dreaming about noodles.

Maybe, if she was _really _conservative, she could make the noodles last even longer than they did the last time. Of course, it would mean she wouldn't be eating as much each day, but it still had to be better eating 1/128th piece of noodles instead of salt, sugar, and water!

"Aki?" Minami's voice brought her out of her fantasies, forcing her back into reality.

"Yeah?" She asked, wondering why he had suddenly stopped. unbeknownst to him, a flirt of a guy had crossed their path and tried flirting with both of them before he was brutally put down by Minami. The guy had a river of tears flowing down from his eyes over against the wall of a shop, his hands over his crotch.

Minami stood there, looking blankly at her for a few moments before speaking. "Nevermind..." He turned around, dragging her along with him. "Let's get to the cafe already, I'-" Before Minami could finish his sentence, Akihisa's stomach growled. He looked back at her before moving on. "We're hungry."

They soon came upon the cafe, a nice little place called 'The Sakura Café'. There were only a couple people in front of them getting some of the many tasty-looking pastries that were spread out across the counters.

"What do you want?" Minami asked her, looking out over the cakes as he himself tried to find out which one, or ones, he wanted.

Akihisa leaned in closer to view the cakes better, trying to decide which one he might like the best. When she had found a couple that looked good, he pointed them out to Minami. Minami himself had chosen three different kinds of cake, all different from the ones she pointed out.

After getting their cake, they went to sit at one of the booths to eat. They sat across from each other, having some small talk in-between bites about nothing in particular.

**Hideyoshi Kinoshita**

**Personal Question: Dogs or cats?**

There were few times when Hideyoshi was not with his sister while walking around the city, and this time was one of those times. Here, even with Kouta being with him, he was still slightly nervous through he did his best to not show it. His reason for being nervous?

He's always being mistaken for a girl, even at the beach where he tried going without a top but got stopped by a lifeguard. Here, it was the same. Guys and lesbians always casted eyes his ways, often trying to flirt with him. It was Yuuko who kept them away from him, often using violence as a motivator.

Even with Kouta here with him, guys still tried flirting with him along with a girl. Kouta did his best to avoid them or make them back off, but it was nothing compared to how his sister dealt with. He was missing his walk home with her. He wondered what she was doing right now without him.

**Yuuko Kinoshita**

**Personal Questions: Dogs or cats?**

"Yuuko." The person who said her name was Yuuji who was standing in Hideyoshi's spot, with the trap nowhere to be seen.

She glared at him from under her bangs, crossing her arms as her foot tapped impatiently against the ground. "Where's Hideyoshi?" She asked him, wondering if Class F was despicable enough to kidnap one of their own classmates.

"Kouta took him to 'The Sakura Café' where Akihisa and Minami went." Yuuko was already walking past him, her eyes still narrowed as she realized Hideyoshi was out in the city without her supervision.

Before she could get far from him, he said something that made her instantly stop. "Do you like Hideyoshi?" Yuuji was facing her back, forcing her to turn around to face him.

Why is he asking this?

"Is there anything to like about trash?" She asked him, noticing that she was verbally abusing Hideyoshi with no hesitation or restraint. Was this second nature to her?

"He is your own flesh and blood, your twin. If he is trash, what would that make you? You share the same looks and the same blood." Yuuji told her, putting his hands in his pocket.

Yuuko frowned, wondering what to say in response. Finding nothing to say, she turned her back and started walking towards where she knew the café would be.

"Hideyoshi, it's not Kubo..." Yuuko stopped as she heard her own voice being played. Quickly spinning around, she saw Yuuji holding a voice recorder. "_I_ want to be the seme and do it to _you_."

"The hell!?" Yuuko exclaimed, gritting her teeth and narrowing her eyes at him. "What is this!?"

Yuuji was grinning. "You know... I wonder what would happen if this got all over the school. Yuuko Kinoshita having a thing for her younger, cuter, twin brother. I seem to recall there were rumors of you being interested in girls yet attracted to young boys. Hideyoshi looks just like you, a girl, yet he's a boy, and younger than you."

Yuuko gripped the handle of her bag, ready to smash Yuuji to bits. Before she could attack him, he spoke up again. "There are back ups of this, not to mention some photos taken during lunch."

He was blackmailing her.

A Class F student was blackmailing _her_, a Class A student.

"What do you want?" Yuuko asked, neither loosening nor tightening her grip.

Yuuji stepped forward. "I want you to not interfere with Akihisa's and Hideyoshi's relationship."

**A/N: A complete and utter fail I had during this chapter -** _He's always being mistaken for a guy _**- ... I typed 'guy' instead of 'girl' in the second paragraph of Hideyoshi's section.**

**Anyway, ending here for today. Akihisa and Minami have arrived at the café, Hideyoshi and Kouta on their way there, and Yuuji is blackmailing Yuuko... I wonder...**

**If the flirt that Minami took down will make another appearance?**

**Akihisa: Specifically? Um... I can't think of anything...**

**Hideyoshi: Cats.**

**Yuuko: I like both.**


	11. Jealousy and a Flirt

**Hideyoshi Kinoshita**

**Personal Question: Your hair color?**

They were at one of the outside tables of the cafe, having arrived and gotten some cake without the couple noticing them. It was just him and Kouta, taking small bites out of cake and sips out of tea while they observed Akihisa and Minami. It felt strange to be doing this on his own friend, but he also felt another, stronger, feeling inside of him.

He wanted to be the one sitting across Akihisa; the one having casual small talk with him over cake and tea. To say the least, Hideyoshi was jealous of Minami. It was a strange feeling that he had only felt once before when Minami had kissed Akihisa.

Hideyoshi sighed, not wanting to continue thinking about him being in Minami's place, and instead took another bite from his cake. "How do you feel?" It was Kouta asking him this, forcing him to look up from his cake and directly into Kouta's eyes.

"What do you mean?" Hideyoshi asked him, wondering why Kouta would be asking such a question right when he was feeling... Right when he was feeling jealous of Minami... He looked back at Akihisa and Minami, looking through the window at them. "Honestly, I feel jealous of he-... him..." He corrected himself, remembering that Yuuko was referring to Minami as a guy earlier.

"You would like to take his place?" Kouta asked him, looking at the couple also.

Hideyoshi looked back down at his cake. "Yeah..."

"I see." Kouta stood up, gathering his paper plate and his paper cup in his hands as he went to deposit them in a trash bin. Before he left, he told him that he would be heading back home.

"Y-your leaving?" Hideyoshi asked him hurriedly, fearing to be left alone in the city.

Kouta didn't take notice of his feelings, only giving a nod in response before walking away, leaving Hideyoshi all alone. As soon as Kouta had disappeared from view, Hideyoshi began to feel nervous, as if many different eyes were watching him. He gripped his tea in his hands as he took a sip of it, trying to keep calm.

He couldn't even focus back onto Akihisa and Minami as the eyes continued to watch him, not even when he caught sight of Akihisa sticking a bite of her cake into Minami's mouth. The eyes continued to watch him.

That was when heavy footsteps approached him, belonging to those of an older teen male with blonde, spiky hair. "Yo babe, the name's Kenji." The man was as tall as Yuuji if not taller, and he was also bigger with a scar on his face.

He was a Yankee.

"Mind if I sit here?" The man, Kenji, asked him, drawing the chair which Kouta had sat in out for him to sit down in.

"I do mind." Hideyoshi told him calmly, easily hiding the nervousness welling up inside of him.

This clearly got on Kenji's nerves. "Hey babe, I'm just trying to be friendly. I could buy you another slice of cake or cup of tea if you'd like if you'd just let me sit down and be friendly." The man said, scratching the back of his head.

"No." Hideyoshi replied bluntly.

Kenji was getting angry now. He leaned forward and reached out a hand to grab Hideyoshi's arm. "Baby, if you know what's best for you, you'll let me sit down. I'm sure we can have a fun time, maybe I can even take you somewhere nice and private after this, cause babe, I'm a _real _man." The man's eyes were filled with proud when he said it, causing Hideyoshi to know that Kenji didn't know Hideyoshi was a guy.

"I said no." Hideyoshi replied just as bluntly as last time, looking Kenji directly into his eyes.

Kenji growling, roughly grabbing Hideyoshi's arm. "Listen here babe, I've-"

He was cut off by a shout. "Hideyoshi!"

Kenji looked towards his right where the shout had came from and saw a fist flying straight for his jaw.

**The following scene is too violent for most soldiers, so please, enjoy this video of a dragon slaughtering an entire village of cute rabbits and pandas and kitty cats instead.**

**Yuuko Kinoshita**

**Personal Question: Your hair color?**

When Yuuko was finished with the pervert that was hitting on her brother, she cleaned the blood off of her fist on the leather jacket she had ripped off, picking a tooth off of it and flicking it into the trash bin before turning to her brother, not minding the police and medics behind her that was tending to the alleged molester.

"Are you alright Hideyoshi?" She asked him, walking up to her brother after throwing the jacket into the bin after the tooth. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get here, I just had something to finish up first."

Hideyoshi was still sitting in the chair even through there was no table left to sit behind, holding onto his cup of tea and the half eaten cake on his plate. "Yeah.. I'm alright, what did you have to finish, sis?"

Yuuko looked away from him. "Well..."

_**Flashback**_

_"I want you to not interfere with Akihisa's and Hideyoshi's relationship." Yuuko stepped back away from Yuuji, wondering why he was saying this all of a sudden. Could it be that he knew that she had feelings for her brother?_

_"Who Hideyoshi has a relationship with is not my concern." Yuuko told him, gripping the handle of her bag harder._

_Yuuji took a step towards her, not backing down. "I know you have feelings for him, even Akihisa knows, that's why he and Minami switched genders. He likes Hideyoshi, and he likes Minami. But he also knows you like Hideyoshi, and you two couldn't exactly have a possible relationship if you two were both siblings and both girls."_

_"What are you talking about!?" Yuuko shouted at him, furious that he had figured it out. Not only him, but that idiot also._

_"Akihisa's true happiness." Yuuji started, telling her about Kubo and the lamp and more. When he was over, he was standing in front of her with his arms crossed. "Interfere with their relationship, and I'll spread this recording and these pictures all over the entire school and more." He turned his back on her, starting to walk away. "Oh, one more thing. Don't forget that you're both siblings, twins nonetheless." Yuuji told her, before disappearing into the school building._

_Yuuko stood there for a couple minutes, gritting her teeth as her hand started to hurt. "Damn it!" She exclaimed before spinning around and heading to get Hideyoshi._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Just something that I had to ask Shouko." Yuuko told him, lying to her brother.

"Would you like a drink, sis?" He asked her, holding out the cup. As she walked up closer to him, he suddenly withdrew it. "I'm sorry, I already took a drink from it. You wouldn't want to catch my germs..." The last part was said in a low tone.

Yuuko looked at him before suddenly reaching out and taking the cup from him. "We're twins, your germs are my germs." She told him before taking a drink from the cup, not managing to not think of it being like an indirect kiss.

After taking a drink from his tea, she gave him the cup back and started walking away, stopping and looking over her shoulder at him to address him. "Let's head home."

Hideyoshi took one look back at the cafe before nodding and following after her.

**Hideyoshi Kinoshita**

**Personal Question: Have you ever considered going out with someone?**

Hideyoshi took one look back at the cafe before nodding and following after Yuuko.

He wasn't jealous of Minami anymore.

Even if his sister could never return his feelings...

He wasn't jealous.

**A/N: For me, it's actually a bit painful imagining a panda getting eaten by a dragon. Oh yeah, sorry about getting it out so late (Still friday night over here where I am right now!), didn't feel like writing it earlier.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter today!**

**We get to find out what happens to Kenji on Monday's chapter.**

**By the way, anyone think he's the guy that got beat up by Minami?**

**Hideyoshi: Brunette.**

**Yuuko: Light brown.**

**Hideyoshi: No, I haven't liked anyone enough to consider that.**


	12. Spending the Night

**Sergeant Kyo Akiyama**

**Gender: Male**

"Saito Kenji, molester on multiple counts across ninety-nine different countries. I'm guessing you were planning on making your homeland the hundredth?" City Police Sergeant Kyo Akiyama asked the man sitting across from him, right where he was laying on his hospital bed. "You suffered extensive injuries, surprised you're still alive actually. I'll be even more surprise if you're ever able to have children, that is, if you still have one of those." Kyo laid the clipboard down that detailed the many different injuries that Kenji had sustained, a few full pages of them.

Kenji still had tears falling down his face, coming from his black eyes. "L-look!" He started, speaking in a crazed frenzy. "I-I'll stop going after women, girls. H-hell, I d-d-don't even want to be around those sadistic demons! Y-you know, I was just flirting with a couple girls earlier w-when t-the reddy suddenly struck out full force on m-me. I wasn't even d-doing anything yet!" Kenji took a few breaths, panting for air.

"So, it says here your second, or third however you look at it, was a hideyoshi named Kinoshita Hideyoshi." Kyo told the pervert, looking on another clipboard that had the files of Hideyoshi and her sister. "Her sister is very protective of her, resulting in your... _extensive _injuries. It seems like you were really doing something you shouldn't have been doing, although eye-witness reports say you were doing not much more than laying a hand on Hideyoshi and trying to talk her into letting you sit down at her table."

Kenji reached out his hands to grasp Kyo's free hand. "L-look, I'm not going to go after w-women anymore! Not young girls, not elder seniors! I'll just grow old alone, with no love interest!" Kenji's facial expression was just as crazed as his speech. "Y-you know what? I'll go for boys instead! Y-yeah, they're not as violent and ruthless as women! Plus there are some r-really cute boys called t-traps, y-yeah, I'll go after them instead!" Kenji started laughing like a mad man, causing Kyo to shrink back away from him.

"A-anyway," Kyo took his hand back and covered his mouth with it as he gave a nervous cough. "You'll be looking to spending some time in jail for attempted molestation, unfortunately, we can't get you for crimes commited out of the nation, yet. Anyway, you'll probably be looking to getting sent to prison before your jail-time is up." As he was telling the man all of this, Kenji just kept on laughing until he suddenly stopped.

"You know..." Kenji started, leaning forward with grunts of pain.

"What?" Kyo asked, leaning away from him.

"You look like an adult trap."

They stared at each other for a few moments before Kyo stood up and walked out of the room, leaving the injury-stricken Kenji all alone.

Screams of absolute terror were heard when the female nurse came in.

**Yuuji Sakamoto**

**Favorite Pastime?**

"There was a lot of blood outside the café, more than when me and Kouta both had nosebleeds when Hideyoshi's top came off." Akihisa told him, sitting comfortably on his living room floor. "Anyway, you can cook?" Akihisa asked him, looking into the kitchen.

Yuuji sighed as he mixed the ingredients together within the bowel. "Shouko told me to make her some chocolate or else." Yuuji told his friend who had shown up earlier on his doorstep, saying she didn't want her sister to see her like this just yet.

"Or else what?" Akihisa asked him, peering over his shoulder after suddenly coming to stand behind him.

Yuuji decided not to answer her question, not wanting to tell her what Shouko had threatened him with. Instead of saying anything, he decided to use her as a taster. He scooped up some of the mixed chocolate mix and forcefully made Akihisa taste it, not giving the girl anytime to react. "How does it taste?" He asked her after taking the spoon out.

Akihisa finished what she had in her mouth before responding. "It's better than just water, salt, and sugar."

Yuuji, satisfied with her answer, turned around and began pouring the chocolate into a pan. When he had gotten it all out, he went to the oven and started baking it. With that done, he cleaned up the mess he had made.

"Hey, Yuuji, you know the uniform I had on when I woke up?"

Yuuji turned to look at the blushing girl, knowing the conversation that would follow. "Hideyoshi dressed you with one of his spare uniforms. If it had his smell on it than he was probably using it for drama club practice this morning."

"Oh..." Akihisa looked away, the blush on her face deepening. "H-Hideyoshi dressed me... that means he saw me naked?"

"Are you embarrassed because you have breasts or because Hideyoshi was the one who saw you?" Yuuji asked, taking the apron he had on off.

"D-don't be silly, Yuuji, we're both girls!" Akihisa told him, waving him off.

Before Yuuji could say something to counter that, Akihisa's eyes widen. He knew what was going on. "Akihisa..." Before he could continue, Akihisa was already turning around.

"I'm going to take a bath! Get me some pajamas will you?" Was what Akihisa was calling out to him as the girl was already running down the hall to the bathroom.

"Hey, wait, don't tell me you plan on spending the night!?" Yuuji yelled after her, but received no response. Yuuji sighed, looking at the timer before heading into his bedroom to grab some over-sized clothes for Akihisa.

**Minami Shimada**

**Personal Question: Dogs or cats?**

Minami was getting ready for a bath in his room when his sister suddenly showed up at the door. Whatever she had been planning on saying or asking her was irrevelant to what she saw. Pointing at him, she asked a most dreadful question. "Onee-sama, what's that between your legs?"

Minami's bath would have to wait a bit.

**A/N: And we have the first two OCs here. Wonder how Kenji will be telling traps from girls. Anyway, sorry Minami's part is so small but didn't really have anything else to put in it; just wanted to add that one little thing. The next chapter will be a new day.**

**Kyo: I was born that way and will always be that way, sir/ma'am! No matter how they say I look!**

**Yuuji: Nothing.**

**Minami: German Shepard.**


	13. A New Day Dawning

**Akihisa Yoshii**

**Personal Question: Do you keep a diary?**

Akihisa opened her eyes, catching the sight of a beautiful and handsome face lulled into deep slumber. Yuuji was laying across from her, having rolled off of his bed and onto the floor in the middle of the night. His lips not even a foot away from hers. A blush spread across her face as she leaned forward, bringing her lips closer and closer to his own until finally...

"As if!" She exclaimed, headbutting her friend.

**Hideyoshi Kinoshita**

**Personal Question: Do you keep a diary?**

The sound of his alarm clock going off once more woke up Hideyoshi, continuing its persistent and annoying tune until he finally thumbed the button to make it stop. As always, he got out of bed sleepily and went to the bathroom, picking out his toothbrush and toothpaste to brush his teeth before stepping into the shower and washing himself off. And as par the usual morning routine, he headed off to wake up his elder sister after dressing himself.

When he opened the door, he saw a sight that made him instantly blush. Yuuko was already up, her bare back facing him as she pulled her shirt off. "S-s-sis!?" He exclaimed, surprised that she was awake so early in the morning.

He was about to shut the door when she spoke up. "Don't be embarrassed, we're siblings." She told him in a low tone, looking at him from over her shoulder with no blush spread under her tired eyes. "Since you're here, get my uniform and towel out."

Hideyoshi gulped, nodding once in response to her orders before going over to her dresser, opening up the top drawer to get her towel out. Despite his nervousness of being in the same room when his sister was half-naked, he was more concerned about the way her eyes had looked. "Sis, did you get much sleep?" He asked her, turning around to give her the towel only to avert his eyes as she took the rest of her clothes off.

She took the light blue towel away from him and wrapped it around her body, leaving him free to go get her uniform off of where it was hanging in her closet as she answered his question. "I had a hard time going to sleep, it's nothing to worry about."

She began walking out of the room, forcing Hideyoshi to run to catch up with her as she made her way to the bathroom. "Was something bothering you?" He asked her, concerned for her well-being.

Yuuko suddenly stopped, nearly making Hideyoshi run into her. Turning around, she looked him straight in the eye. "I said it is nothing to worry about!" She snapped, grabbing her uniform from his grasp and hurriedly walking to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

"Sis...?" Hideyoshi asked, taking a step back.

Something was definitely bothering her, something she wouldn't tell him about.

Hideyoshi, head hung low, headed to the kitchen and started making their lunches, putting a little something special in Yuuko's before she came down from her shower. "Hideyoshi, I'm sorry for snapping at you." She told him, coming to stand beside the counter. "I was just tired from not getting enough sleep..."

"Sis?" Hideyoshi asked her after studying her appearance for a moment, already forgiving her for snapping at him.

"What is it?" She asked him, still sounding tired.

"Why are you wearing my extra pair of hairclips?" It was like looking into a mirror only with him wearing a girls uniform; Yuuko had styled her hair the same way his was with his extra pair of hairclips he kept just in case.

Yuuko lifted her hands up to her hair and felt of the hairclips. The next moment saw her rushing to the bathroom. After a couple of minutes she was back with her own hairclip styled in her hair. A light blush was spread across her face this time.

"Are you ready to head off to school this time?" Hideyoshi asked her as he went to pick up the boxed lunches before being stopped by Yuuko placing her hand on top of them.

"Hideyoshi, how did you know where I keep the towels in my room?" She asked him, making him glad that she seemed to be feeling better until he realized he was going to ge-

Ow...

Hideyoshi rubbed his head, thankful that she hadn't punched him that hard. Looking back up, he saw her standing by the doorway, leaning her head against the door. "Sis?"

"I think I'm a sadist." She muttered loud enough for him to hear.

Getting the lunches, he walked over to her and smiled at her. "Sis, you're not a sadist, you're just violent."

One moment later and Hideyoshi was rubbing another bump on his head as he bowed in apology to his sister. "I was wrong, you are a sadi-"

Another moment later and Hideyoshi had learned to hold his tongue as he rubbed yet another bump on his head. "To be honest, I think you're a masochist." She told him, her head against the door again. "Anyway, let's just leave it at that. Come on Hideyoshi."

Hideyoshi, not wanting to say anything in reply to that in fear of another bump, headed after her. After that, it was the usual routine. Yuuko taking the lead and scaring off Hideyoshi's admirers. This time however, Hideyoshi had something he wanted to talk about on the way to school. "Say sis..."

Yuuko looked over her shoulder him as she continued walking on. "What is it?"

"Thanks for saving me yesterday at the café." Hideyoshi felt his cheeks warm up slightly as he thanked his sister.

Yuuko smiled at him, causing his heart to beat rapidly. "No problem!"

As they kept walking, Hideyoshi decided to bring up some small talk. "You know, I was afraid you weren't going to hold back." Hideyoshi knew his sister and he knew when she was holding back her strength. She had almost let it all out on that molestor, but he knew she had held back due to him being still alive after all the injuries that had been inflicted on him.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill anyone just because they grabbed your arm." Yuuko told him, still giving him that beautiful smile of hers that was very nearly melting his heart. "But if they were to rape you," Her warm smile returned to her normal, threatening smile. **"I'd become worse than their worst nightmare."**

"R-right." Hideyoshi replied, knowing that his sister wouldn't hesitate to avenge him if anyone was foolish enough to even attempt such a thing.

They kept onwards to school with a little more small talk. As they talked, Hideyoshi felt that Yuuko was still bothered by something, especially when they caught sight of Yuuji and Akihisa walking to school together. After entering school, they went their own ways, Yuuko leaving a concerned Hideyoshi behind her.

**A/N: This chapter is mostly about Hideyoshi and Yuuko as you saw, but I had a little part for Akihisa to fill in.**

**Akihisa: Don't be silly, boys don't keep diaries!**

**Hideyoshi: Y-yeah...**


	14. Conflict Arising

**Akihisa Yoshii**

**Personal Question: You slept in the same room as Yuuji?**

Minami had his head lying on top of his arms when Akihisa entered the classroom, heading for her seat as the rest of the class entered; Yuuji, Hideyoshi, Kouta, and Himeji among them. She looked over at Minami, leaning towards him. "Hey Minami, is something wrong?"

Minami turned his head to look at her, a tired look in his eyes. "My sister saw me naked," Akihisa blinked, leaning backwards a little as she realized what that meant. "and I had to explain about... _that_." Minami sighed, burying his head back into his arms.

"Yo." Yuuji called out as he walked up to his seat, sitting down on the floor as he threw his bag down. "Something up?" He asked him, relaxing his posture.

"My sister saw me naked and I had to explain about, you know..." Minami sighed once more.

Kouta walked up, taking his seat, not bothering to ask Minami what was the matter as he got out his camera. Behind him came Himeji who took her seat beside Minami and turned to ask her what was wrong. Minami gave the same response she had given to Akihisa.

Hideyoshi finally made it their way, having been stopped by Sugawa for a conversation that did not reach her ears. As he made his way to his seat, he stopped in front of Minami's seat. "Is some-" He began, only to be cut off by Minami.

"My sister saw me naked and I had to explain _that_." Minami told him, giving another sigh into his arms.

Hideyoshi took his seat, looking back at Minami to continue the conversation. "About why you're a guy?"

Minami looked up at him, exhaling yet another sigh. "Sort of..." He put his head back into his arms. "But the real problem came when she came to wake me up this morning."

"What problem?" Hideyoshi turned around to face him, sitting with his legs under him.

"Oh... you mean _that_?" Yuuji asked non-discreetly, his posture still relaxed as it had been.

"Yeah, that was a pain when I was still a guy." Akihisa added, rubbing the back of his head.

"What are you talking about?" Hideyoshi asked them, blinking once in confusion.

"You know, the thing you get when you wake up in the morning." Akihisa told him, wondering how he didn't know what they were talking about before a realization hit her. "W-wait, don't tell me hideyoshies don't get those!?"

"Don't get what?" Hideyoshi asked her, not receiving an answer before Minami leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "E-eh!?" Hideyoshi exclaimed leaning back and away from Minami. "T-that happens to you guys!?"

"You mean it really doesn't happen to you!?" Akihisa exclaimed, leaning forward hurriedly.

"I haven't ever woken up with... _that_..." Hideyoshi replied, looking away with a slight blush across his face.

Before they could continue the conversation, two students were literally thrown into class, Ironman coming in after them as he took a stand at the teacher's desk. "Yoshii! Sakamoto! Shimada! Sit up like you're supposed to!" He shouted across the room at them, the other students having already straightened up and gotten to their seats like they were supposed to. After shouting at them, Ironman set his sights on Hideyoshi. "Kinoshita, face the front of the class." He told the younger boy.

"Yes sir!" Hideyoshi replied, turning around to face Ironman.

* * *

It was lunchtime and they had all gathered on the roof, even Yuuko was there, sitting away from her brother as she ate the lunch he had made for her. There was some small talk going on: Himeji, Hideyoshi, and Minami talking about the different kinds of cakes at the café she and Minami had gone to yesterday; Yuuji and her talking about the latest video games, having a secret conversation of a Dating Sim when they appeared to be talking about a FPS.

Kouta and Yuuko were both quiet, both doing their own things separate from the others. Akihisa, once or twice, caught Yuuji glancing in Yuuko's direction. A few times, she caught Hideyoshi also giving Yuuko a glance.

Something was definitely up, she decided she would ask them later.

As Akihisa was, herself, taking a glance at Yuuko, she caught sight of her taking out a rice ball and giving a small smile before hiding it. "Thanks." She said, seemingly to no one as she bit into the rice.

Akihisa caught Hideyoshi looking at her, a different expression in his eyes besides love or happiness or joy.

Something was definitely up with Yuuko if he was acting that way.

Akihisa examined Yuuji closely, trying to make sure he didn't notice that he was being examined. As Yuuji glanced again at Yuuko, she caught sight of a familiar look in his eyes that reminded her of a time when they had been playing a FPS together.

Yuuji had told Akihisa not to use snipers (her favorite weapons) during a match. Yuuji had glanced over at Akihisa to make sure he wasn't choosing a sniper loadout when the game had started and a few times when he had to respawn.

That was the same look Yuuji was giving Yuuko.

* * *

"Hideyoshi!" Akihisa called out as she ran to catch up with the two siblings before they left school. "Can I speak to you for a moment?"' She asked the boy, taking a glance at his sister to see her giving him a cold look. "In private?" The look turned colder. "It will only take a minute."

"Yeah, is that ok sis?" Hideyoshi asked Yuuko, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Take as long as you need." Yuuko told them, turning away as she walked away.

To Akihisa, it seemed she had given in too easily.

"What is it you wanted to speak about?" Hideyoshi asked her as they took a stand under a tree.

"It's about Yuuko, I noticed she seemed a bit unusual today." Akihisa told him, hoping he could shed some light on the matter.

"She's been like that since this morning, said she didn't sleep well last night."

"During lunch, I noticed Yuuji was glancing in her direction a couple of times." Akihisa told him, looking back at the school building. "Do you think there could be something going on between them?"

Hideyoshi looked down, pressing his back against the tree. "I can ask her."

"Alright, I hope it works out. See you tomorrow Hideyoshi!" Akihisa exclaimed heading his own way, leaving Hideyoshi to meet back up with his sister.

**Hideyoshi Kinoshita**

**Personal Question: How do you like them calling your gender - hideyoshi?**

They were walking down the street, heading home when Hideyoshi decided to ask her what was on his mind. "Sis, is something going on between you and Yuuji?"

Yuuko stopped, almost causing Hideyoshi to run into her back. She turned her head to look back at him. **"There is nothing going on between us."** She started walking again.

Hideyoshi frowned as he slowly followed after her.

His sister was lying to him again.

Whatever was going on, it must be related to the lie she had told him yesterday.

When she had said she was only asking Shouko something.

**A/N: Is Hideyoshi named after the Samurai Hideyoshi? Maybe Hideyoshi is Hideyoshi reincarnated? A Samurai Lord reincarnated as a Trap!?**

**Anyway, anyone think I should keep quiet and not comment on the chapters I write as to not give any spoilers for the next chapter or whatever is going on?**

**I would tell you which couple I'm the most fond of, but that'd kind of reveal the ending a little, maybe.**

**Anyway, don't expect this story to be over anytime soon. There's probably going to be at least a few dozen chapters.**

**Akihisa: Is something wrong, we're both gu-... Oh, that's right... I'm a girl.**

**Hideyoshi: They're not calling me a girl anymore, so I suppose its fine.**


	15. Conflict Arised

**Yuuko Kinoshita**

**Personal Question: Do you have a diary?**

Yuuko was in her room, sitting at her desk with her head in her hands, elbows propped against it. She was still awake, despite having not gotten much sleep at all last night due to her thoughts keeping her awake. She had been thinking about what Yuuji had said to her about Hideyoshi and Akihisa. About how to not interfere with their relationship.

She knew what that meant; to just simply be only a sister to Hideyoshi. But why did it bother her so much? Hideyoshi is her brother, her one and only twin brother. She shouldn't be thinking about him as anything else than a brother; there shouldn't be anything wrong with leaving him to his own path. But to leave him to his own path, would that mean she wouldn't be able to be with him like they had been?

Yuuji had been watching her at lunch, keeping a close eye on her. Was it that he didn't even want her to interact with Hideyoshi or was he just trying to make sure she didn't...

She didn't...

She didn't what? For her not to get closer to Hideyoshi in a way siblings were not meant to be? Could it be that he thinks that if she were to keep acting the way she did around him, that he would fall in love with her? Or is it that Yuuji wants her to keep her feelings in check, in line so that she wouldn't try to be more than a sister?

Why is this bothering her so much? Why is Hideyoshi so important to her, more than a brother? Why did she have these feelings for him that were so unlike any other siblings? She shouldn't even have any of these feelings!

That's right... Hideyoshi is her brother, that's all he is; that is all he is to her.

Just a brother.

They're siblings, just like Yuuji had said. She shouldn't be thinking about the two of them being anything more than siblings, it's just ridiculous. Madness to even think there could be anything more to them. If she were to keep down this path, it would only lead to hardships and sorrows. He could never accept her as more than a sister.

Never.

That would all she'd be to him, a sister. Just a sister like so many other siblings. Yuuji was right, they're just siblings.

"Sis?" That was Hideyoshi's voice outside her door as he knocked on it, wanting her permission to come in. This didn't happen too often, him wanting to come into her room when she was in it during the evening.

"Come in." Yuuko called out, sounding too harsh without meaning to.

Hideyoshi came in, carrying a tray with a cup of tea on a small plate and a pitcher of tea beside it.

That's all they'd ever be, just siblings. She'd always be just a sister to him, but to her... he could never be just a brother. She couldn't think of him as just a brother, no matter how hard she tried she always found that there were these bothersome feelings holding her back. They were feelings she shouldn't even be experiencing, at least, not because of him.

Hideyoshi walked over to her, putting the cup of tea and its plate down on her desk. "I brought you some tea, sis." He told her, picking up the pitcher and pouring the tea. "I thought it might make you feel better, since you seem down." Hideyoshi's voice was soft, as if he was afraid that he might say something to cause her to snap at him again.

She had to do something to get rid of these feelings, all they'd ever bring her would just be pain. Hideyoshi could never return them, she was his sister after all. So what was she to do to get rid of them?

Hideyoshi sat down on the floor behind her, his legs underneath him. She raised her head and looked back at him, her mind still in a faraway place.

Maybe, to get rid of them, she had to push away the source?

She had pushed him away before, months ago. Treating him as trash. Maybe she was unconsciously doing that so she wouldn't fall for him, so that she wouldn't be feeling what she was feeling now? Could she do the same thing to him, like so long ago? Could she treat him as trash once more, to get rid of these feelings?

If she didn't, she would just bring pain upon herself and maybe him too...

"What do you want?" She was doing it, speaking harshly again. But what was she suppose to do? It was the only way; the only way to just simply be brother and sister.

**Hideyoshi Kinoshita**

**Personal Question: Can you think of a question to ask yourself for me?**

His sister's attitude was all too familiar, only it seemed much harsher now instead of so long ago. Why was she speaking so harshly to him? Did he do something wrong, something to make her angry? Or was it that she was just in a bad mood, having problems with someone else?

With Yuuji?

"I... well... I wanted to talk with you, sis..." Hideyoshi spoke, getting nervous with how she was acting.

"Do we have anything to talk about?" Yuuko's eyes were making Hideyoshi avert his own from them.

"You've seemed down today, I was hoping you would tell me what's wrong so that if it was something I could help you with..." Hideyoshi's voice trailed off as he waited for his sister's response.

"It's none of your business, brother." Yuuko turned her head from him.

"B-but!" Hideyoshi was cut off as Yuuko spun around, standing straight up.

"It's none of your damned business!" Yuuko, upon realizing what she had said, took a step back, her eyes widening.

But Hideyoshi didn't notice any of that, only her words registering in his mind, such words spoken in such a manner to him. He slowly, shakily, stood up. "R-right..." He said, half in a daze as he made his way out of the room. "it's... it's none of... my business..." He walked out of the room, saying one last thing before he closed the door. "S-sorry to disturb you..."

From there, Hideyoshi went to his room, sitting down on his bed and curling up into a ball. He buried his head against his arms, a soft sound coming from him as his body trembled. He didn't know how long he laid there, be it minutes or hours, he didn't know. When he came to, it was well past dinner time. His first thought was that his sister would be hungry.

But no, with how she had treated him, she would simply have made something for herself, not caring to bother seeing where he was or what he was doing. If she had made something, there was probably something down in the sink for him to clean. That's how she usually used to leave it.

When he got to the kitchen, there was nothing amiss. It was exactly the same as before.

Yuuko should have used it, but it didn't look used. Had she gone the night without eating?

Despite her earlier attitude, Hideyoshi headed for her room, hesitating before knocking on the door. "Sis...?" When there was no answer, he cautiously opened the door. Yuuko was still at her desk, this time asleep with her head resting on her arms.

Hideyoshi stood there, watching her a bit before walking over to her bed and taking a blanket off. He positioned it around her so that it would keep her warm for the night. "You'll catch a cold if you sleep like that, so here." He told her, his voice soft and low so that it wouldn't disturb her.

Yuuko gave a soft grunt as her body felt the warmth of the blanket surrounding her.

Hideyoshi looked at her sleeping face for a few moments before leaning forward and kissing her on her cheek. "I don't know what you're going through, sis, but I hope you make it through alright. Even if you treat me like so, even if you treat me like trash." A tear rolled down his cheek as he pulled away from her. "I'll always love you."

**A/N: This chapter was a little bit more difficult to write well, considering the inner conflict going on with Yuuko. Anyway, a story Arc is going on right now, it will last a few chapters I believe. Around two or three more chapters of it, maybe? After this Arc, I'll try seeing about focusing on a couple besides Yuuko X Hideyoshi.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and thanks for viewing this story! I also want to thank the reviewers, the alerts, and the favorites for all of your support!**

**P.S. 2,000+ views! I thank every one of you!**

**Yuuko: No.**

**Hideyoshi: E-eh?**


	16. I Want My Sister Back

**Yuuko Kinoshita**

**Personal Question: What kind of career do you want in the future?**

Yuuko sleepily opened her eyes as light shone in on her room, casting shadows as it intruded upon the unlit room. Her head was still on her arms from where she had been resting it and thinking about Hideyoshi. She must have fallen asleep shortly after he left her room for she could not remember much else other than how she had felt when she was treating Hideyoshi like that.

It wasn't that easy to slip right back into treating him like she had, it pained her a great deal. But what other choice did she have? Not only would Hideyoshi know what she had said and done but also the entire school. It would completely ruin her reputation as the model student of Class A. It would also affect him, along with being treated as a girl, he'd also be accused of having a sister who loved him more than a brother. He'd be bullied, teased, and what was there for her to do about that? He wouldn't even begin to tell her that for whenever she got involved, it usually ended up with blood.

And there was also that if it came out, the two of them could never be the same. He would always know of her feelings for him, both he and she would have to live like that for the rest of their lives. She didn't want that, any of that.

So what choice did she have?

That was when she felt the warmth of a blanket around her, keeping her warm from the night's cold. She grabbed it, looking down at it as she recognized it as one from her bed. Looking over at her bed, she saw it missing the blanket that was around her. That could only mean one thing. Her brother, despite how she had acted to him, had came to check in on her and...

"Hideyoshi..." Yuuko muttered, the hand that held the blanket tightening into a fist. "you idiot!" She snapped, her head bent down as her hair casted a shadow across her face. "even... even when I'm like that to you, you... you still do this!" It was hard to stop the tears that threatened to well up in her eyes. "It'd just be easier if you'd push me away! You idiot! Stupid stupid idiot!"

* * *

**Hideyoshi Kinoshita**

**Personal Question: What kind of career do you want in the future?**

It has been a week since she snapped and started treating Hideyoshi like all those months ago, treating him like trash as she rejected him. It was simple things first, ignoring him, refusing to talk. But within a couple of days, she wasn't even eating lunch with him anymore. Didn't even speak much to him other than basic stuff.

Whenever he tried to confront her about it, she pushed him away violently. She even started to wake up on her own, setting her alarm and letting it go off before he even finished his shower. She was referring to him like she had long ago, calling him downgrading names. Just little names with little meaning behind them, but it still stung him, it still saddened him to see his sister acting like so.

It was on the fourth day that she got her own lunch from the convenience store, not taking the one Hideyoshi had made for her, not that one or the next or the next one. He made them each time, including his specially made rice balls that he made just for her, only for her. But she never even saw them, always leaving the lunches with him or taking the box from him and throwing it into the trash in a fit of rage. He would always dig it out of the trash, no matter how hard or deep Yuuko threw it in. He never did that when she was looking, but he always had the boxed lunch with him until the end of the day, just in case Yuuko decided she wanted it.

At school, Hideyoshi had tried to confront Yuuji about it but the Class F Rep was crafty, always slipping out of the situation by choice of words or by conveniently timing by Shouko. Hideyoshi had even caught him with his phone behind his back, texting during one of the times he had tried to talk with him. It was very, very shortly after that Shouko had shown up.

Hideyoshi didn't bother Akihisa about the situation, not wanting to involve her in family troubles even through Hideyoshi felt that this wasn't just between family. He knew Yuuji was involved somehow, someway.

He had tried searching Yuuko's room for a diary, looking at all of her usual hiding places and only finding perverted yaoi manga that had a guy and a feminine guy together. Whenever he saw those manga of hers, he always got a shiver as he thought of her wanting to see him with another guy. It's just that the feminine boy always made him think of himself. and the other boy made him think of Kubo or Akihisa (when he was still a guy).

If Yuuko did have a diary, however, he would never know about it as he had never found one no matter how hard he had looked over the entire place. It seemed like he wasn't going to get any information on what was going on with her and Yuuji. He had even tried confronting Yuuko about it yesterday, trying to be much more assertive than he was. It ended with Yuuko snapping again, this time...

This time calling him trash...

Just like she had done all those months ago, when he was nothing more than trash to her.

Hideyoshi couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't take seeing his sister like that. He wanted his old sister back. The violent sister that was always there for him, looking out for him and enjoying her time with him. He wanted that sister back, not the sister that called him trash and refused to acknowledge him as anything more. Not the sister that ignored him.

He wanted Yuuko back.

He didn't know if it would work, but the place he was in did feel like how he was feeling at the moment. He didn't know if it would only make Yuuko angrier, or if she would simply ignore him and continue to treat him like trash. So, he thought that if she thought he was trash, then he should be exactly what she told him he was.

So that was how he came to be sitting in the inside of a trash can (Courtesy of one of their father's friends) in the living room, sitting and waiting for when Yuuko would come down. He knew she wouldn't be down early since it was Sunday, but nevertheless, he was sitting here, waiting, until she finally came down.

If Yuuko told him he was trash, he was going to be trash. If she ignored him, he would still stay. If she got angry and started raging, he would still stay. Even if she threw him out of the trash can, he would just stay wherever she threw him.

Just like trash. If you ignored it, it would still stay. If you got angry at it and started raging, it would stay until you finally decided to calm down and do something to get rid of it. If you threw it out, it would just simply stay put until someone came along to pick it up.

If she thought that he was only trash, then that is what he would be for her.

**A/N: I can see Hideyoshi being a famous actor when he is an adult, but as for Yuuko, she is a bit harder. While daydreaming one recent night, I thought of her as a bodyguard after trying to imagine her as someone who would work in the office. So now, I can only envision her as a Bodyguard or a Company Boss.**

**On a similar note, I came up with an image of their parents whilst daydreaming. It ended up with their father being a go-happy guy with strange friends and a flair for cooking and who often treated Yuuko as his son due to her strength and violence. The mother ended up like an anime woman who has her eyes closed all the time and when she opens them, its like a demon has descended onto the Earth. Like Yuuko, but worse.**

**Anyway, those are my thoughts. Thanks for reading, comment if you want.**

**Finished three hours before Monday, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter should possibly be the end of the Arc. If the end is not separated into two different chapters, then you might be getting a longer chapter than usual. Let's just wait and find out! ^_^**

**Anyway, if anyone is interested, I put out a oneshot of a YuukoxHideyoshi moment, only a small brother/sister moment that doesn't happen until the ending of it.**

**Yuuko: I haven't decided yet, I have a lot of options available to me. I am, after all, a Class A student.**

**Hideyoshi: An actor, preferably male-roles.**


	17. Conflict Concluding

**Yuuko Kinoshita**

**Personal Question: A whole chapter to yourself, how do you feel about it?**

It bugged her every single time, bugged her so much that words could not even begin to explain the extent it reached. She didn't know why, it had never bugged her so much before she started having Hideyoshi wake her up. Before, it had always been an annoying noise to hear in the morning, telling her to get up and get ready. Now, ever since a week ago, it had been dreadfully bugging her beyond words. Was it bugging her so much because instead of Hideyoshi, it was the one waking her up?

Hideyoshi...

Yuuko hit herself on the head, not hard, as she got up. No matter how much she tried to not think about him during the past week, he was always present in her mind. He was something she wanted to reach out and grasp, but something she couldn't have if she wanted to both preserve her reputation and his own reputation for lack of better wording. She didn't want the entire school be reminded of the forbidden love his sister had for him every time they thought of him, so she had to do this.

The last week had been harder on her than she could ever have imagined. Pushing Hideyoshi away like a worthless brother he most certainly was not ate away at her mind, her heart; even her appetite was eaten away at. She didn't know how she could survive it much longer, but she was stubborn. She'd admit it too. After going so far to push him away, she couldn't easily stray from this path she was walking down.

The confrontation they had yesterday, which resulted in her snapping yet again, weighed heavily on her mind. She was surprised she had been able to sleep, through it was not a good sleep.

Yuuko shook her head, wanting to get rid of these thoughts she was having. She went about getting ready for the day, not giving any thought to why she had even bothered setting an alarm for Sunday.

She didn't have any plans at all for today, but staying in the same place with Hideyoshi in her current situation for the entire day did not appeal to her as she did not want to actively keep pushing him away. She had no clue as to where she would go once she left, but even a karaoke room was better than here. She passed the kitchen, pausing as she thought that Hideyoshi should have been awake by now, busy preparing breakfast.

She shook her head, deciding that what Hideyoshi was doing was none of her concern. She continued on to the front door, reaching out to grab the nob when she suddenly halted. Had she seen something unusual on the way over here, she asked herself. Backing up, she looked over by the kitchen where a rather large trash can was placed. One of the trash cans you'd expect to be outside.

It's lid was nowhere to be found, and with her curiosity getting the better of her, she walked up to it to investigate. She looked down into it, her thoughts of why it was here in such a place completely vanishing as she caught sight of someone looking up at her.

What Hideyoshi was doing was none of her concern, right? She should just walk out like she never saw it, right? Or had her brother gone insane? Should she call someone? The hospital? Their parents? One of their uncles?

"Hideyoshi," She drew out his name, wondering exactly what to ask him. "why are you sitting in a trash can?"

Hideyoshi looked her straight in the eye, unblinkingly. "Trash belongs in the trash can, doesn't it, sis?"

Yuuko didn't get it at first, her mind was still perplexed by such an unusual sight. "So why are you in a trash can?"

"It's because I'm trash, even you said it, sis. So, if you say I'm trash, I'm trash aren't I? You're smart, so you must be right. I'm just... trash..." His tone was different from his usual tone.

Yuuko didn't know what to say as she wondered why he was saying all of this.

Wait, could it be, because of how she had been treating him the last week, because of what she had called him yesterday, was it because of all of this that he was acting this way? Did she really force him to such an extent that he would do this, to try and convince her to...

"You idiot! Get out of there," Should she push him away, even now when he's like this? Or should she reach out and take a hold of him? Yuuko grimaced, knowing that it was far too late to reach for him. She had made her decision, and her stubborn self refused to go against it. "you're just taking up room!"

"S-sis..."

"Tch." Yuuko turned around, walking away from the trash can and her brother who was inside of it. "I'm leaving, I'll catch something to eat while I'm out, so don't waste any food cooking for me!" She slammed the door behind her before storming off.

* * *

It was maybe two in the afternoon when Yuuko arrived home. Despite what she had said about getting something to eat, she had gotten nothing. Her appetite was nonexistent after what she had faced in the morning. She violently kicked her shoes off of her feet, the shoes hitting the wall hard. She was muttering to herself when she heard Hideyoshi's voice calling out to her. "Welcome home, sis."

"Whatever." Yuuko told him, wondering if her voice was even loud enough for him to hear. She said nothing else as she headed for her room, planning on changing before laying down on the couch and reading one of her boys-love manga. When she entered the living room, where she was pretty sure she had heard Hideyoshi's voice coming from (or the kitchen), she did not see Hideyoshi anywhere. "Hideyoshi?"

"Yeah?"

Slowly, she turned her head to look at the trash can still sitting where it had before she had left. She stood staring at it for a minute or so, trying to tell herself there could be no way Hideyoshi was still in there. "Are you still in there?" She harshly asked him as she walked up to it and peered inside.

Hideyoshi looked up at her, hunger evident in his eyes. "Trash stays where it is until someone comes along to move it." He kept looking up at her, waiting to see if she was going to say anything but Yuuko was silent. "Sis, can you get me something to eat, please?"

"Why should I get you something to eat!?" Yuuko snapped, Hideyoshi not breaking away from her glare. "If you want something to eat, just get it yourself!" Yuuko turned her back on him, wondering what she could do to make him stop. She wanted him to forget what kind of sister she was, it was for both his and her sake. Why couldn't he just accept it!?

Her eyes caught the sight of the fruit bowel, and it brought forth a harsh idea to her mind. "Alright," She told him, not in any way a friendly manner. She grabbed a banana and stood over the trash can, making sure Hideyoshi saw her before she peeled the banana.

"Sis?" Hideyoshi asked when he saw her not moving to give it to him.

She snickered, taking a bite out of the banana. "I can't just throw a perfectly good banana into the trash can, can I?" She asked him after swallowing, soon taking another bite out of the fruit.

Hideyoshi continued to stare into her eyes as she took another bite. Her appetite wasn't as nonexistent as it was earlier, she didn't want to question why. What Hideyoshi said next, made her appetite nonexistent once more. "You're hungry, you lost your appetite after this morning and didn't eat anything. Your appetite only came back when you thought about eating it with hungry me watching."

Yuuko didn't know how to respond to that, she just had no clue because everything he had said was actually true. Every single detail, all of it was true. "This banana went bad." She muttered as an excuse to throw it away, tossing it down into the trash can on top of Hideyoshi.

The banana landed on Hideyoshi head, making him wince slightly. He looked back up at her as he grabbed the banana, making her watch as he brought it to her mouth and took a small bite out of it, taking his time to chew it. "Thanks, sis..." He said in a low voice after his first bite.

"Disgusting." Yuuko muttered, turning around to head for her room, not wanting to look at Hideyoshi any longer. She couldn't take it, treating him like this. She couldn't stand being around him right now.

"Sis, I have a question," She heard him call after her, causing her to stop and look over her shoulder. "Am I... non-combustible or combustible trash?"

Yuuko grimaced. "It's not worth the trouble finding out." She told him before heading into her room, throwing her clothes off violently. "You idiot!" She didn't care if Hideyoshi heard her or not.

She didn't know whether it was directed at him, or her.

* * *

She was ticked off and getting more ticked with each passing minute, if not each passing second. The reason was because Hideyoshi, even after two hours, hadn't came out of that trash can. The first half hour she had shouted and snapped at him to get out but he wouldn't budge so now she had been trying to ignore him. He had stopped talking, but she could still fill his presence. Starting fifteen minutes ago, she could occasionally hear his stomach growl.

She couldn't stand it anymore. She slammed her book she had been trying to read down onto the table before storming over to the trash can. "Get out of there already!"

"But sis, this is where trash belongs... isn't it?" Hideyoshi asked her, looking down for the first time since she confronted him.

Yuuko gritted her teeth before finally making up her mind. She had had enough of being stubborn, she wanted to reach out for him instead, to grab ahold of him and yank him back to her.

"S-sis!?" Hideyoshi exclaimed as Yuuko subconsciously grabbed him by the fabric of his shirt and hoisted him up out of the trash with utmost ease even through she was just using one arm.

Yuuko didn't give any thought to her actions as she half-carried, half-dragged him towards the bathroom, throwing him onto the floor before taking out his hairclips and her own, throwing them onto the floor before hoisting Hideyoshi up to glare at him up close. "Hideyoshi, you're not trash!" She shouted at him.

He averted his eyes, clearly not taking her words. "But sis, you said that I was trash... you said it, so-"

"Shut up!" Yuuko snapped before making him look at the mirror. "Hideyoshi, we share the same blood, look, even the same looks! We're siblings! How can you possibly be trash!"

"Because-"

"SHUT UP BEFORE I PUNCH YOU!" Yuuko shouted. "You're my twin brother, since you share the same blood as me how can you possibly be trash!? You're not trash! You've never been trash!"

"Sis, if I'm not trash, then what am I?" Hideyoshi asked her, turning his head to look at her with determination in his eyes.

"You're... you're..." Yuuko's breathing, formerly coming fast, was starting to come slower as she calmed down. "Hideyoshi, you're my dearest twin brother." She let him go, locking eyes with him as water filled her eyes. "Not trash." She smiled at him, a smile she had not made in a week.

"Sis..."

Hideyoshi's smile, a smile she hadn't seen in a week, made the water in her eyes fall down her face. "Hideyoshi, I'm..." She hugged him, wrapping her arms around his and his body. "I'm sorry!"

"Sis..." Even through she had been the first one to start crying, Hideyoshi was breaking down with at least twice the amount of tears she had pouring down his face. "D-does this mean, w-we can go back to being how we were?" He asked with a shaky voice as they sank down to the ground and onto their knees. "D-does this mean, I can come wake you up in the morning, that you'll accept the lunches I make for you, that you won't ignore me?"

"Yes, yes, yes Hideyoshi." Yuuko told him, speaking quickly.

"You'll eat with me at school, you'll talk to me at school, you'll go out with me when I want to go out?" Hideyoshi had more tears rolling down his face.

Yuuko hesitated a moment, tightening her grip around him.

"R-right, sis?"

Screw Yuuji.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"

Screw him and the school.

They sat there, in each other's arms (well, more like Hideyoshi in Yuuko's arms) for several minutes, just letting the water pour down their faces. The first one to speak up was Hideyoshi. "I-I'm sorry..."

"For what?" Yuuko asked, releasing him from her tight hold. "You have nothing to be sorry about, I'm the one who has everything to be sorry about." Even when admitting this, she couldn't stop smiling at him.

"I-I do... have something..."

As Yuuko began to wonder what Hideyoshi had to be sorry for, his hand suddenly came out of nowhere and slapped her across the cheek, catching her totally off guard.

"S-sorry..." Hideyoshi muttered, looking away.

It was the first time Hideyoshi had ever striked back at her. No matter how many times she had punched him or twisted his joints, he had never reacted by hitting her. Yuuko looked at him, seeing that, in his eyes, he was expecting to be hit or punished in some other way. Yuuko's smile didn't vanish. "I'll let it go this time."

Hideyoshi quickly looked back at her, pure joy in his eyes as his smile served to brighten them up even more. "Sorry..."

Yuuko pressed her fist against his face, softly. "Shut up before I punch you, you idiot..." She told him in a soft, sisterly tone.

They sat looking at each other before slowly beginning to break out in a soft laugh.

* * *

They ended up taking a bath together to wash off, too relieved at having finally made up to give more thought to bathing with each other. They enjoyed washing each other's hair and back, acting like kids as they splashed water at each other. They were completely free of any restrictions, they were simply children again.

It felt good to just simply have fun like that, not paying any attention to the couple differences to their near-identical bodies.

Yuuko was the first one to get completely finished, and by the time Hideyoshi had come out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his whole body and his damp hair falling across his face, she was talking on the phone with Shouko, dressed in her night-shirt and her panties (her so-called pajamas). When she caught sight of Hideyoshi, she had finished talking and was saying goodbye.

"Who were you talking to, sis?" Hideyoshi asked, keeping the secured towel even more secure with one of his hands holding it.

"I had a favor to ask of Shouko," She told him, heading for her room, motioning for Hideyoshi to follow her which he did. "Say, do you have Tsuchiya's phone number?"

"Kouta's? Yes, I do." Hideyoshi answered, no doubt wondering why she had asked.

"Hey, how loyal is he to his friends?" She asked him, having formed a plan over the course of their bath.

"What do you mean?" Hideyoshi asked her as they arrived in her room where she proceeded to take out a well-hidden box that not even he had found when searching her room.

"I mean, will this be enough to make him come from Yuuji's side to ours?" She dumped the contents of the box onto her bed, photos spilling out from it.

Hideyoshi walked over, looking at the photos. They were all photos of him, most mostly of him going about his daily day, but some more of him also during his more personal times of the day. None of them revealed too much, but nevertheless they prevailed to put a blush across his face.

"Well?" Yuuko asked, crossing her arms as a sinister grin appeared on her face. "is this enough currency? Or do I need some more... juicer photos?" Hideyoshi didn't see it, but she had gotten a camera in her hand.

"S-sis?" Hideyoshi asked her, a fearful tone in his voice.

"This is for our sake, so, you're going to stay in that towel for a few minutes longer... well, _mostly _stay in it." Yuuko told him, approaching him like a predator approaching a prey.

"S-sis!"

**A/N: The first part of the conclusion of the... hm... Conflict Arc? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story so far, the next chapter should be the conclusion. After that, I'll try to focus on another pairing or two besides Yuuko and Hideyoshi. Maybe Hideyoshi and Akihisa, or Minami with Akihisa? Both of them? Minami with Hideyoshi? Miharu with Minami?**

**Or maybe, just maybe, Akihisa with Miharu!?**

**Nah... Miharu is into Minami, but what if it were Ironman and Akihisa!?**

**Anyway, the next Arc that should be coming up is the... Carnival Arc? Amusement Park Arc? I don't know the name yet, or the pairings yet. Anyway, before the next Arc there'll be a few interlude chapters I suppose.**

**Oh, shouldn't forget about Kubo, maybe Aiko either?**

_**Mysterious Whisper: 'What about Himeji?'**_

**... Oh... that's right, she's in the story...**

**Anyway, I have at least two other Arcs in mind (not including the Amusement Park Arc), a Sleeping Beauty Arc and a Miharu Arc (Which should be much later in the story, maybe around the time when it is drawing to the ending Arc or ending Chapters?).**

**The plot of the story? Just like the name says, first they all raise relationship points with one another until it comes for them to decide. Me, personally, I'm really looking forward to the Miharu Arc, it gets a-**

Anti-Spoiler Agency:_ Author has been cut off, please stand by._

**Yuuko: I seem too sadistic...**


	18. Conflict's Conclusion

**Yuuji Sakamoto**

**Favorite Food?**

Yuuji was beginning to doubt himself, wondering if he should have done what he had done. Yuuko had been a threat in stealing Hideyoshi away from Akihisa, and even if Akihisa didn't truly realize it, Yuuji already knew the extent of her feelings for Hideyoshi. That was why he was doubting himself.

Ever since a week ago, Hideyoshi had been feeling down. Even through the trap was trying to hide it, Yuuji could easily see that he was depressed about how his sister was treating him. Hideyoshi being depressed was making Akihisa feel depressed too, even through she easily hid it under her idiotic self.

Yuuji hadn't been expecting Hideyoshi feeling this depressed, after all, Yuuko had acted as harsh towards him months earlier and he had always seemed contempt. Well, things change and you just had to go along with it.

The sound of Shouko's phone ringing interrupted his thoughts. The two of them were at his house, having been there since the early morning. When he had tried to call the police, he found that his cellphone had been turned off before he woke up. Shouko had gotten much smarter just at the same time the police got stricter. The last captain had always laughed whenever Yuuji called him to report a young female intruder, but the new captain they had got was a lot more trusting. Unfortunately, Shouko had been getting fast with grabbing the phone away from him or forcing him off by another method.

Shouko stood up, leaving his room as she kept talking on the phone. Yuuji sighed in relief, laying back on the floor as he looked at the ceiling.

Maybe it would be better to not try and keep Yuuko and Hideyoshi apart; maybe better to keep reminding her that they were siblings and would always be siblings and nothing more. Love between siblings was just wrong. If he could get that into her mind... Akihisa would have the opportunity to seize Hideyoshi from her.

The only other thing to worry about was Minami, but things seemed to be playing well on that side with Miharu even more determined to make him her own now that they were of the opposite sex.

His goal? It was simple.

To make Akihisa happy.

**Hideyoshi Kinoshita**

**Personal Question: ...**

Hideyoshi could feel the heat reaching to his ears as Yuuko finally took the last photo with her camera she had produced from seemingly nowhere. As she had started taken photos, she explained that she needed Kouta's help to take care of the problem that was forcing her to act in such a harsh way to him. Other than that, she didn't care to explain much, if anything, more; simply leaving Hideyoshi to blush as she forced him into revealing and questionable poses. The last photo was the only one to completely reveal his chest.

Despite being redder than a tomato, Hideyoshi was enjoying the time he was spending with his revived sister. It was splendid to see her smile, her normal, happy smile, again. Not a sadistic smile, not an impending-doom smile, not an evil smile but a happy smile, her happy smile.

Of course she had been harsh to him before, but that was because he had brought it upon himself. Besides, she hadn't truly been as harsh as she had during the past week nor were his feelings for her as strong as they were now back then.

"Hideyoshi, get dressed." Yuuko told him as she walked over to her closet. "We're going out, so you need to get some clothes on."

"Alright." Hideyoshi spoke, wrapping the towel around his body as he set his feet down onto the ground. He stood up off of the bed and headed for the door that led out into the hall. Before he reached it, he could feel Yuuko's eyes on him. Without turning around, he asked her what it was she wanted.

"You're wearing this, and from now on it is yours." Yuuko told him, throwing some clothes over to him after he turned around to face her. "You can change in here, I won't look." She added as she got some clothes out for herself.

"W-what?" Hideyoshi asked her, pulling one of the clothes off of his head. "Why are you giving me clothes?"

"They're... they're..." Yuuko was muttering to herself before turning over to give him a fake smile. "They're a make-up gift!"

Hideyoshi wasn't going to be fooled. "Too tight?"

Yuuko's fake smile withered away as she turned away, a cloud of despair hanging over her. "Just a little around the waist," She kept digging in her closet. "they were never my style to begin with."

"I still have to go to my room to get some underwear." Hideyoshi told her, turning to leave. However, her next sentence cut him off from leaving.

"Hideyoshi... you were planning on going clothes shopping this week right?"

Hideyoshi gulped. "I... already went... this week... W-why do you ask, sis?" He asked her, hesitantly looking over his shoulder at her.

"Remind me to never let you go alone." She held up a pair of panties that were most definitely not hers. She grinned an evil grin. "you can wear this, you pervert~"

He must have been feeling too down to remember that he had somehow managed to get that from the store and ended up placing it in Yuuko's room after doing the laundry. "I-it's not what you think, s-sis! The store clerk wouldn't listen to me and ended up forcing me to get panties!"

"If they won't listen to you, just pull down your skirt and underwear and show them you're a guy!" She exclaimed, throwing the panties over to him.

"I-I can't do that s-sis! A-and why is it a skirt!?"

"Shut up and get dressed, you pervert~"

"W-wait, you're going to make me get dressed like this!?" Her grin confirmed that. "I-If you're going to make wear this, wear that outfit I got for you when you went to that yaoi convention disguised as me!"

Yuuko hesitated for a moment before her grin widened.

**Yuuko Kinoshita**

**Personal Question: Since I am running out of ideas for questions, do you have any?**

Hideyoshi, wearing a sleeveless, purple blouse with a blue tank top underneath it and blue shorts walked in front of Yuuko as they neared Kouta's home. The outfit, a present from an aunt, hadn't come with matching shoes so Hideyoshi had been forced to improvise with some shoes from his own closet. To say the least, Yuuko would be worrying for him if he hadn't forced her to wear the black T-shirt with YAOI FAN in big and bold white letters on the front of it.

The black T-shirt came with jeans and boots to match it, along with a matching hat. Along with that, she wore a pair of fingerless, black gloves that Hideyoshi had gotten her some time back so she wouldn't hurt her fists as much when she wanted to punch someone or something. The only way she had agreed to their current choice of outfits was that her hair was styled like Hideyoshi's and Hideyoshi's was styled like hers.

It didn't take long at all to reach Kouta's home. Hideyoshi had called him earlier to tell him he was coming over, so Kouta was already waiting for them when they knocked on the door. Hideyoshi, however, hadn't told him he was coming with her so as soon as Kouta caught site of her, he reached forward and dragged Hideyoshi in, closing the door behind him to confront him.

The only problem was that he had mistaken Hideyoshi for her and her for Hideyoshi, so he was currently asking _her _why _she _was here.

She grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him off the ground, surprising the pervert a great deal. "Why am _I _here?" She asked him, using her own voice. "It's simple, I'm here to negotiate."

* * *

"I know you have the back-ups of Yuuji's voice recording and the photos that were taken during lunch," Yuuko told Kouta as they sat in his room. Kouta had been the only one home and was easy enough to subdue and drag him upstairs to his room to speak privately with him while Hideyoshi sat downstairs, watching the TV. "I want to trade with you for the destruction of the recordings and the deletion and destruction of the photos, are we clear?" She was using a threatening tone, but she knew that it was not working on him.

"Why should I betray Yuuji?" Kouta asked, looking her straight in the eyes.

Yuuko grinned, taking out a box where she had placed her _currency_. She dug out all the ones she had taken of Hideyoshi in his towel save for the last photo. "This is for the deletion of the photos and recorders. This can be considered an advance pay, after you destroy them all, I'll give you one that fully reveals his upper body."

Kouta was holding a completely red tissue over his noise just by looking at the photos in front of him. When she mentioned the even more revealing one, he had to grab another tissue which soon began to grow as red as the discarded one. Without saying anything, he stood up and retrieved a box of photos, a laptop, and three voice recorders.

"Is this all of the evidence?" Yuuko asked him, watching him as he placed it in front of her.

"Yes." There was no indication as to tell if he was lying.

"How do I know if you're not lying?" Yuuko asked him, narrowing her eyes.

He retrieved a book, placing it down in front of her and opening it up to where an order was placed for four voice recordings, twenty photos, and a single computer backup files location. Signed below it was Yuuji's full name. "Yuuji has one recording and one picture on his person."

"Let's see if you're right?" She flipped open her phone and called Shouko again, it didn't take long until she hung up again. "You're right, that's all she found." Shouko had found and taken care of both the recorder and the picture, just like Yuuko had asked her to.

"Now, since that is dealt with, let's discuss the photoshops."

"Photoshops?" Kouta asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes, you see... these pictures were taken with Hideyoshi willing, knowing they were taken. However, I have some just as revealing without him ever knowing they were taken." This was the _currency _she had brought that Hideyoshi hadn't known about, her secret stash of blackmail. "let's discuss the details."

* * *

The next day, Monday, came and with it came a confrontation of her and Yuuji. She dropped a box full of ash and broken components down at his feet, letting him call Kouta for him only to find out that he had no evidence left. He snapped his phone closed, glaring at her. "I underestimated you." He simply said, frowning.

"You did," Yuuko dug in her pocket and produced a few pictures, showing them to Yuuji. They were pictures of him with girls he had never been with or even seen in his life. "I wonder how Shouko would react if I showed her these pictures?"

Yuuji sighed, looking down at the ground, "you win, I won't interfere." He turned around, walking away from her.

"By the way, I already gave her one picture." She called out to him, making him freeze. Before he could turn to look at her, a hand came out of the school's doors and dragged him inside.

Yuuko grinned, satisfied that she was no longer bound by Yuuji. Now, nothing was stopping her from being with Hideyoshi like they had been before he had shown up.

**A/N: Oh my, looked at the views just now (when I'm typing this part of the A/N) and it was at 2552. Might mean nothing to you, but to me its one of the most well-known years of the Human-Covenant War in Halo.**

**Anyway, seems like Yuuji wants Akihisa and Hideyoshi together.**

**Well, chapters are getting proofread now. The Yuuji x Yuuko confrontation is quite short, however, I did not have much else to put there, or having worked on most of this all in one go and being slightly tired prevented me from wanting to go full-on at it... Anyway, I suppose I'll get this out.**

**Wonder what Hideyoshi was watching on TV at Kouta's home? Let's find out Wednesday.**

**By the way, if anyone thinks this chapter progressed quickly after they left their home, join the club.**

**Going to address a couple of reviewers.**

**To Mysterious for CH17 Review: Akiharu? It could be implanted in somehow, but overall it is impracticable. And Shouko and Yuuji... This story more focuses on other pairings but thank you for reminding me of those two.**

**To Maxus Mel for CH2 Review: I just want to say this, I really have no idea what that is supposed to mean. Still confused about it.**

**To all other viewers, reviewers, alerters, and favoriters - thank you for your continued support!**

**Next regular chapter will likely be an After-Arc chapter with some... Since both their full names have Yoshi in it, can I just refer to the Akihisa/Hideyoshi couple as Yoshi? Or should I use something like Akiyoshi? Hidehisa?**

**Maybe there'll be Minami thrown in with someone?**

**Oh, a question if anyone wants to answer it by Review or PM, do you think the chapter names are appropriate enough regarding the content they have in it?**

**Will most likely be implementing something besides Personal Questions from now on.**

**Yuuji: Nothing comes to mind.**

**Hideyoshi: Um... no question?**

**Yuuko: Think of something.**


	19. TV Entertainment

**Hideyoshi Kinoshita**

After his sister had dragged Kouta up to his room to have a private talk with him, Hideyoshi sat down on the couch and turned the TV on, deciding to busy himself with entertainment as he waited for Yuuko to finish. The first channel he turned to was the News where it showed the police arresting a man accused of robbery and vandalism. As a policeman, Sergeant Okita, handcuffed him, the man was screaming that he hadn't broken the doors down.

Hideyoshi turned the channel, not too interested in seeing his uncles at work. The next channel was showing a rapper by the name of Zura playing his new song 'Joui is Joy'. Hideyoshi, not interested in rap, turned the channel once more. This next channel was playing an advertisement for a group of handy-man known as the Yorozuya, who would d-.

Hideyoshi turned the channel once more where it was playing a soap opera. He left it on as he wondered what his sister was talking to Kouta about.

She had brought a box of photos with her, so she was either enlisting his help or buying something off of him. That was all he could think about, other than that there was nothing else.

Hideyoshi flipped the channel again, and then again as he saw there was nothing interesting going on. He wondered how long it would take her to finish as he kept flipping the channel. He stopped when he saw a cooking show, but after awhile the show ended and Hideyoshi was turning the channel again. Eventually, he turned it to an anime show that was going on.

"Pretty Girl Samurai Tomoe 5000, enters!" Apparently, the anime show playing was a magical girls show or something similar to that.

Hideyoshi looked over his shoulder, up at the stairs, looking to see if Yuuko was coming down. When he saw that she was not, he turned his attention back to the TV. He sat there, watching it awhile.

"If Yuuko saw me watching this," he said out loud, speaking to himself, "she would-"

"Call the hospital, right?"

"Right."

Hideyoshi froze, slowly turning his head to look at Yuuko who had her phone to her ear. She was staring at him with a blank look on her face. "Y-you're not really calling the hospital, are you?" He asked her. She turned her head away from him. "S-sis!"

**A/N: Just a short little chapter, nothing too serious. If anyone watches or has watched Gintama, they can see four parts taken from it.**

**Anyway, I feel like surmising it - Yuuko catches Hideyoshi watching a magical girl show.**

**Alright, we start the implementation of something other than personal questions.**

**In 3... 2... 1...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**0...?**

**Oh, um... Sorry, I didn't inform the characters, we'll start the implementation with the regular update.**


	20. Relief

**Akihisa Yoshii**

"Akihisa?" Akihisa groggily opened her eyes, looking up at the pink-haired girl who had called her name. She raised her head off of the cardboard box in front of her to look at Himeji easier. Rubbing her eyes, she asked what it was she wanted. "It's about Hideyoshi-san," This perked her interest up, causing her to become fully alert to what Himeji was saying. "I've noticed he's seemed rather down lately..."

"He said he was having a fight with Yuuko," Akihisa told her, looking over at Hideyoshi's empty seat. "you can try talking to him when he gets here, but he hasn't told my anything else than that."

"He's fighting with his sister?" Himeji asked her, leaning forward.

Akihisa nodded in response.

The sound of the classroom door opening made both students turn to look at who had entered the classroom. It was Hideyoshi himself, walking in and towards his seat. Himeji quickly approached him, starting to grab his attention to speak, however, he spoke first. "Good morning Mizuki." He said with a bright tone and a bright smile, making Himeji and Akihisa both perk up.

As Hideyoshi passed by a surprised Himeji, Akihisa jumped up onto her feet and tackled Hideyoshi, calling out his name as she did so. "H-hey!" Hideyoshi exclaimed, undoubtedly shocked by her sudden hug.

"You're looking so bright today, Hideyoshi!" Akihisa exclaimed without restraint, burying her head into Hideyoshi's chest, losing herself in the joy of having Hideyoshi back to normal.

"H-hey, c-calm down! I'm a..." Hideyoshi's voice trailed off, most likely realizing that that excuse could and would not work any longer with Akihisa being a girl now. The sound of the door drew his attention, unlike Akihisa's whose attention was on snuggling up to Hideyoshi. "G-good morning Minami." The name caught her attention, and before she could react she felt hands pulling her off and away from Hideyoshi.

"H-help..." She muttered before looking over her shoulder at Minami.

"Good morning Aki, Hide..." Minami released Akihisa as he pulled Hideyoshi up onto his feet and hugged him. "You're looking better today, Hideyoshi! Did you make up with your sister?"

"Y-yeah, we got it all sorted out..." Hideyoshi muttered.

"So you're feeling better, Hideyoshi-san?" Himeji gave him a smile as she joined Minami in hugging Hideyoshi.

The door opened once more, causing Akihisa to look over and see Kouta who had decided to make his entrance. "Kouta! Hideyoshi made up with his sister!" As Akihisa watched, Kouta looked over at Hideyoshi, blood started to come from his nose. "K-Kouta?" He looked away, getting out a tissue as he walked over to Akihisa. He took out a photo from his pocket and showed it to her.

Her own nose started to drip blood as she took in the sight of a wet-haired Hideyoshi wearing nothing but a towel. "H-how much?"

"3,000 yen." Kouta muttered.

"W-what!?" Akihisa quietly exclaimed. "F-for just one photo..." Akihisa almost reached out for it when Kouta drew it away, not wanting to let her preview it anymore.

"I'll throw in these two with it, for free." The next two photos Kouta showed him were of Hideyoshi wearing his gym clothes while drenched with water and of Hideyoshi cooling himself off while he was wearing his gym clothes.

Akihisa narrowed her eyes while she thought to accept it or not to. "Alright, I'll take them." Kouta handed over the photos and Akihisa handed over the yen. Akihisa made sure to check to see if the photos were the right ones before stashing them away, grabbing a tissue from Kouta in the process.

The door opened once more, revealing most of the FFF Inquisition members in their uniforms. When they saw Hideyoshi and his bright face while being hugged by Minami and Himeji, they couldn't help themselves. "HIDEYOSHI!" They all exclaimed, rushing forward to celebrate with the trio. Hideyoshi, at this point, had pried himself away from the girl and former girl but now was faced with a horde of excited males.

"Should we help him?" Minami asked as Akihisa walked forward to get a better view. Upon seeing the tears dropping from the FFF fanatics, she made her mind up.

"Only if they get too excited." She muttered before turning around and taking a peek at the least revealing photo she had brought.

"What are you looking at, Aki?" Minami asked, peering over Akihisa's shoulder.

While Minami tried to find out what Akihisa was desperately trying to hide, and while the FFF Inquisition crowded around their idol, no one questioned where Yuuji was.

* * *

**FFF Inquisition Leader - Ryou Sugawa**

During lunch, he had ordered an emergency meeting of the leaders of the FFF and the core members, which consisted of all the males (save Minami, Yuuji, and Kouta Tsuchiya) of Class F; all in all, there were forty-eight members present including the Leader from Class F and one representative from each of the other classes.

"I have called this meeting to discuss the matters involving Shimada Minami and Yoshii Akihisa. As you all know, Shimada is now a guy and Yoshii is now a girl. First, we will discuss if Shimada should be treated as a guy, girl, or a hideyoshi. He is known to like Yoshii, and is known to be violent. He has the lookings of a hideyoshi, considering the only thing that changed was the thing between his legs."

One of the members raised his hand, letting the Leader call on him before speaking. "How are we sure of that?"

"The Class D Representative has confirmed that for us in exchange for information on Shimada." The Leader looked around the room. "Anymore questions?" No one spoke up, so he continued on. "So, the only thing separating Hideyoshi and Shimada apart are their personalities. Because of his personality, do we wish to instate him as a guy or because of his body a hideyoshi? Those in favor of a hideyoshi, raise your hand."

Hands were raised and counted.

"It is decided, Shimada will be treated as a hideyoshi." The Leader made a few notes on his notebook before speaking again. "And as for Yoshii, her personality remains the same and the body, for the most part, remains the same except for her chest, between her legs, and her hair. Shall we instate her as a girl, or as a hideyoshi? Those in favor of a girl, raise your hand."

Hands were raised and counted.

"It is decided, Yoshii will be treated as a girl." The Leader made a few notes on his notebook before moving on. "Now then, Muttsurīni has some new merchandise for sell, those who wish to check it out, may do so. This meeting is now adjourned."

* * *

**Akihisa Yoshii**

"Yuuji, are you okay?" Akihisa asked Yuuji, noticing that he looked like he had been electrocuted a few times over. In response to her question, he simply looked at her with a blank stare. "A-alright..." Akihisa gave a nervous laugh before shifting her attention onto Hideyoshi as he walked over. "Hey Hideyoshi." She greeted him, watching as he sat down in front of them.

"It feels like everyone is sneaking glances at me and hurrying to look away while covering their noses." Hideyoshi told her, looking over her shoulder at the class.

"O-oh... I wonder why... heheheh..." Akihisa knew the answer, seeing as it was not too hard to notice the FFF members gathering for a meeting where Kouta would most likely be selling copies of the photos Akihisa had gotten.

Minami approached them, Himeji trailing behind him. "Hey, Hideyoshi, how about we go out and celebrate your make-up?" He offered, continuing on. "We could go to that new diner that just opened up, what do you say?"

"Yeah, that sounds nice." Hideyoshi replied with a smile.

"Yeah, let's do that! Right, Yuuji?" Akihisa exclaimed.

"We..." Yuuji grimaced. "should invite Shouko too..."

"Alright!" Akihisa exclaimed, not caring to delve into thought of why Yuuji would be grimacing as he suggested to invite Shouko or even as to why he was even suggesting it in the first place.

Before anything else could be said, the door was slammed open and in rushed Kubo. "I have whereabouts of the lamp!" He exclaimed, acting as if he was out of breath.

Everyone turned to look at him, confused. "What lamp?" Minami and Akihisa both asked.

"More importantly, why are you rushing in here like that?" Yuuji asked him as he got up onto his feet.

Kubo stared at them for a few moments before speaking again. "You forgot about the lamp!?"

**A/N: Anyway, will be focusing on more Yoshi and Minaki/Akimi instead of Kinoshita/Hideko. Anyway, its been awhile since I've watched Baka and Test or read it, so characters may exhibit OOCness. Hopefully not, but seeing as I'm not the person who made them...**

**So, without further ado, see what you think of the below - Character comments about the chapter, sort of.**

**Hideyoshi: I want to know what it is everyone is looking at...**

**Akihisa: No, no need for that Hideyoshi.**

**Minami: I agree with him.**

**Kouta: ...**

**Himeji: The... lamp?**

**Yuuji: Ugh... It still hurts...**

**Ironman: Get back to your seats before class starts! Toshimitsu, you're not in Class F, get out.**

******Kubo: Mr. Nishimura, you were not in the chapter, what are you doing commenting?**


	21. Small Talk

**Kubo Toshimitsu**

Kubo, after explaining the lamp to them once more and how it had started all of this changing into the opposite sex, finally got to the reason why he had barged in here all of a sudden. Readjusting his glasses, he began to speak. "I overheard a couple of students discussing a strange lamp they saw, saying how it looked like a genie's lamp. I questioned them and found out they saw it down under the bridge over the river I found it at. I think we should all go and look for it after school."

"No." Akihisa simply replied with a smile on her face.

"No?" Kubo asked, confused by her answer.

Why wouldn't Akihisa want to be a boy again?

"We already decided to go to a diner after school today." Akihisa added.

"That's right." Minami said, agreeing with Akihisa.

"Eating out is more important than going back to being how you were?" Kubo asked, staying calm enough to not shout it.

"It's in celebration of Hideyoshi-san's make-up with his sister." Himeji told him, clasping her heads behind her back.

"Oh, Hideyoshi and Yuuko were fighting?" Kubo turned to Hideyoshi, his hand on his chin as he thought of what they could have been fighting about. Only three things came to mind. "Were you fighting to turn her straight?"

"She's not into girls." Hideyoshi told him.

"Were you trying to convince her to wear underwear?" Kubo asked, not holding back as he questioned Hideyoshi. "Or were you trying to stop from going after young boys?"

"She always wears underwear and she doesn't go after young boys." Hideyoshi calmly told him.

Minami suddenly took a protective stance in front of Hideyoshi, crossing his arms as he looked up at Kubo. "What Hideyoshi and Yuuko were fighting about was their own personal problem."

"I see, sorry Hideyoshi, I shouldn't have intruded." Kubo apologized, looking away from Hideyoshi and Minami as he readjusted his glasses again.

That's right, the Kinoshita twin's personal fight is none of his concern. Yuuko, after all, was just his classmate and Hideyoshi wasn't in his class, so he had absolutely no reason to butt in.

"Do you want to come with us to the diner?" Akihisa asked Kubo, leaning forward. "You'll have to pay part of the price."

"Y-yes! I'll go with you, Akihisa-kun!" Kubo blurted out, a blush rising up onto his cheeks, barely hearing the part of having to pay.

Before they could continue, Mr. Nishimura (better known as Ironman) suddenly appeared behind the group. "Toshimitsu... Back to class!" Before he could react, Kubo was grabbed by the back of his uniform and then was dragged out into the hallway.

He climbed back onto his feet, readjusting his glasses once more before heading back to Class A. Upon entering the room, he saw Yuuko and Shouko speaking to each other. Knowing that Yuuko always made sure that Hideyoshi had someone walk home with him, he decided to ask a question.

As he walked up to them, he overheard part of their conversation from Shouko. "I didn't think Yuuji would be the kind to cheat on his wife."

Yuuko took a sip from her tea before answering her. "You just don't know about guys. Hideyoshi, for instance, reads shoujo manga."

"It's normal for girls to read shoujo."

"He's a boy."

Kubo cleared his throat, catching the attention of the girls. "Technically speaking, society has started viewing hideyoshi as a third sex, which not only includes Hideyoshi himself, but also intersexual people."

"Don't remind me." Yuuko stated, giving a sigh. "Seriously, all he is is a boy."

"Off topic, did you know that Hideyoshi and his friends are going to a diner today?"

"Why is that my concern?" Yuuko asked him, still putting up her usual front as an uncaring sister. But Kubo knew better, the week before she had acted much harsher towards him but today her manner towards him was not only back to normal, but also had a more caring and/or sincere tone to it. No matter what, Hideyoshi was still her sist... brother.

"Because, you don't want him to get kidnapped or molested if he goes home alone. Even if a molester believed he was a boy, they would most certainly keep at it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Ask any guy in this school that does not have a girlfriend who they would want their girlfriend to be if they had one, I can assure you they'd say Hideyoshi. Same if you asked them who they would want their wife to be."

"Really?" Yuuko looked over at one of the male Class A students. "Fukui-kun, do you have a girlfriend?"

Fukui looked over at her, blinking once before answering. "No."

"Who would you want as your girlfriend if you could pick out of any student?"

Fukui remained silent for a few moments before speaking up again.

* * *

"Hideyoshi, how can you be so popular!?" Yuuko exclaimed, walking over to her twin who was taking a few steps back with a confused look on his face. "You're not even a girl!"

Kubo smiled upon seeing how friendly the twins were being now compared to how last week had been.

"Yuuji." He heard Shouko say before she walked off towards Yuuji who walked beside Akihisa with the rest of their friends following.

"Akihisa-kun!" Kubo called out to Akihisa, going along with Shouko as they approached the Class F group.

* * *

**Minami Shimada**

They were sitting across the diner in the four-person booths, him, Hideyoshi, Akihisa, and Miharu sitting together. Miharu had crossed Minami's path before he could escape the school and Hideyoshi had been friendly enough to tell her where they were going. That's how she had been invited.

Shouko and Yuuji were sitting on their own, Shouko acting as if they were on a date of their very own. Himeji, Kouta, Kubo, and Yuuko were sitting in another booth, Kouta staying out of the other three's ongoing conversation.

Back to him and the three at his table, he was sitting beside Hideyoshi who was sitting across from Akihisa. Across from him sat Miharu who was a bit too transfixed on watching him eat for her own comfort.

"Hideyoshi, how's the food?" Akihisa asked him, his face all set up in a happy expression that made Minami's eyes lock onto it.

"It was cooked well and put together well. They did a good job on it." Hideyoshi told her, his own expertise in cooking guiding his judgment.

"I'm glad you like it. Eat as much as you want, we'll pay for it. Right Kubo?" Akihisa turned towards Kubo, looking at him from over the booth's seat.

"Y-yes Akihisa-kun!" Was Kubo's immediate response.

As Akihisa turned back to them, Minami thought he heard Himeji asking if Kubo liked Akihisa. He could have been wrong, seeing as he only managed to overhear it before Miharu spoke up. "Honey, do you like the food?"

"Yeah, it's nice." Minami had to admit that he was slightly disappointed that it was her asking him instead of Akihisa.

"I bet I can cook better, just come over to my place and I'll cook you the best dinner you've ever had. And for dessert, you coul-"

"You cook, Miharu? I happen to cook too. Maybe we should test each other's cooking some time?" Akihisa asked her, interrupting the girl before she could finish what she had been trying to say.

As the two girls spoke, Minami leaned over to Hideyoshi and spoke low enough so that the two sitting across from them wouldn't hear him. "Hideyoshi, I didn't want to bring this up today, but..."

"What is it, Minami?" Hideyoshi asked him, speaking low as he stopped eating.

"You do realize that you're my love rival? Right?"

**A/N: The sist... part started as an accident, but it stayed on purpose. Don't you just love these little things that happen?**

**Anyway, seems like they're having their own conversation down below even through they're only able to comment once...**

**By the way, Yuuko punching the wall in and lifting Hideyoshi up off his feet are depicted in the anime, so her strength isn't all that unfound. **

**Her fist didn't even bleed when she punched the wall...**

**Shouko: Yuuko... It's not normal for a girl to be able to take out a wrestler with one hit.**

**Yuuko: You're bring that up?**

**Hideyoshi: That guy was so big...**

**Akihisa: Huh, a wrestler? Yuuko took out a wrestler with one punch? A big wrestler!?**

**Kubo: If memory serves me correctly, that wrestler was a rising star in pro-wrestling, right?**

**Yuuji: Was he the one who started showing up to matches with his front two teeth missing?**

**Miharu: Honey~ Have me as your dessert!**

**Minami: H-hey! Get off of me!**

**Himeji: Yuuko is that strong?**

**Ironman: She is.**

******Kouta: She held back.**

******...**


	22. Love Rivals

**NOTICE: For those who have seen this chapter before July4th / July5th, please refer to the Author's Note on the next chapter before reading this. If you are reading this after July8th, please continue reading as the Author's Note is... replaced?**

**Hideyoshi Kinoshita**

"You do realize that you're my love rival? Right?"

"Huh?" Hideyoshi replied, confusion spreading across his mind. What was Minami talking about? Him, his love rival? "I don't understand."

Minami looked over at Akihisa and Miharu, both were still busy talking - or arguing - with each other about their cooking. He looked back at Hideyoshi and grabbed his arm, pulling him with him as he dragged him over to the restrooms. "We'll talk in the restroom." She told him, passing the table where Kubo and Yuuko were sitting. Hideyoshi could feel his sister giving him a questioning look but he had no time to respond before Minami had dragged him all the way over to the restrooms but had suddenly stopped in front of both the men's and women's.

"Hey, Hideyoshi," Minami spoke to him, speaking in a soft tone. "It's my first timing using the restroom out in public," The trap's face had a slight blush across it as he continued. "should I use the men's or women's?"

"Which restroom do you use at school?" Hideyoshi asked.

"At school, you have your own restroom since you're Hideyoshi, so I use that one. But they wouldn't have one here in a restaurant."

"Minami, there's one right over there." Hideyoshi told him, pointing at the third bathroom that was a little farther away from the other two.

Minami turned his head and saw it, adopting a blank expression on his face. "They... have one" He, with Hideyoshi following, went inside of the restroom, before Hideyoshi could get in, Minami blocked the way with the door. "Wait out here."

"I have to use the restroom too."

"Fine."

A couple minutes later and they were both washing their hands. "What did you want to speak to me about?" Hideyoshi asked Minami.

"As you know, Aki likes you and she likes me," His face grew a blush on it at that statement of fact. "I've noticed you have feelings for her too." His eyes met Hideyoshi's own, gazing hard into them.

Hideyoshi blushed. "I-I do..."

Minami looked at him as if he had more to say, but after a few moments of silence, he confessed. "Actually, I just wanted some help with choosing which restroom to use."

"Eh?"

"I thought you'd know, that's really all."

"Oh."

After they came out of the restroom, they sat back down at their table where Akihisa and Miharu were both silently eating their food, much different from their earlier exchange of words. The two hideyoshi sat back in their seats, eating their food as they reopened conversations with Akihisa's help.

"Minami, Hideyoshi," Akihisa began, catching the attention of the three at the table. "Yuuji and I are going to go see a movie Sunday, would you like to come?"

"What movie are you going to?" Hideyoshi asked the girl as he noticed Miharu was listening closely.

"We haven't decided yet, if you're coming we can decide together. What do you say?" Akihisa leaned forward. "If Kubo comes I can get him to pay for most of it."

"Aki, you're making him pay for most of our dinner." Minami stated with some suspicion in his voice.

"Well," Akihisa began leaning back as she gave a nervous smile. "Last week I accidentally brought a girl's dating sim-"

"That's enough." Minami told her, not wanting to hear what she had discovered in the game.

Akihisa leaned forward once again, smiling at the two of them. "So what do you say?"

"I'll go." Minami told her, his response catching the full attention of Miharu.

"Hideyoshi?" Akihisa's smile had grown bigger.

"I'll come along also." Hideyoshi told her, a barely noticeable blush crossing his face as Akihisa's joy increased.

Before anything else could be said, Miharu, who had been busy listening in on them and staying quiet, finally spoke up, holding her hands out to Minami. "Honey~ you'll invite me, right?"

"If you refrain from doing anything weird." Minami told her, leaning back in his seat away from her arms.

Miharu only smiled in response.

* * *

"You and Shimada went to the restroom together?" Yuuko asked him as they were walking home. They had left the diner a little while ago and just recently separated from the others to go their own way. She was walking with her bag slung over her shoulder and his bag in her other hand, ready to hit someone if needed. She shot others a glare that told them to stay away from her twin brother, him. And as usual it was working, maybe more so than usual though.

"He wasn't sure which one to use, so he asked me for help." Hideyoshi told her, carrying their re-usable lunch boxes in his hands.

"He was dragging you there." She stated, glaring down a large delinquent who was leaning against a pole but now was cowering behind the pole.

What kind of glares _is _she giving them?

"He was just in a hurry to go."

"You went inside with him."

Was she keeping her eye on me the entire time?

"I had to use it too."

Yuuko didn't have anything to say in response to that as they neared their house.

"We're going to a movie on Sunday, do you want to come?" Hideyoshi asked her, knowing that it would be better to ask her to go rather than tell her he was going, it turned out better that way.

"I'm going shopping that day." Was her quick response.

"So you're going shopping for manga?"

"Yes."

She does know that I can tell when she's lying, right?

**A/N: If a chapter does not come on its regular day, than expect it to come the day after: Tuesday and Saturday. If it does not come during that time, then something has most likely happened to prevent me from typing.**

**Anyway, I just want to get this clear or remind anyone who has forgotten or does not know. The only changes with Akihisa is 'his' hair, chest, and the reproductive organs. The only changes with Minami is 'her' reproductive organs.**

**Oh yeah, the forgetting of the lamp is all on purpose. It pertains to Kubo's wish.**

**Miharu: Honey, if you could have one of us for dessert, you would choose me, right?**

**Akihisa: Minami wouldn't.**

**Minami: ...**

**Yuuko: Yuri much?**

**Hideyoshi: You're into ya- ouch... Sis... you didn't let m- ow...**

**Yuuji: Weren't we suppose to look for a lamp?**

**Kubo: A lamp...? ... I FORGOT!?**

**Himeji: A lamp?**

**Shouko: Yuuji is looking for a lamp?**

**Kouta: I... forgot.**


	23. Movies and Yaoi

**Yuuko Kinoshita**

"Alright sis, I'm off." Hideyoshi was telling her as he rushed over to the door to meet up with his friends, dressed in a casual set of clothing that did not help much, if any, to pronounce that he was a guy.

Yuuko was laying on the couch, with a shirt and her underwear own. Her legs hung off of the end as she busied herself by reading a manga of, of course, boys loving boys. She didn't look up at Hideyoshi as he passed her, still reading her book as she gave her response. "Be back before 10:00." She told him, pressing the book against her nose as it got into the romantic stuff, her face blushing red.

"Yes father," Hideyoshi said before continuing, "there's supper in the refrigerator, second shelf down. Just heat it up in a microwave." Hideyoshi told her as he reached the door.

"Yes mother." Yuuko mocked, rolling her eyes as she went back to reading her manga.

The door closed...

A second went by...

One second turned into five...

And five turned into ten before Yuuko stood up off of the bed and headed for her room. I'm way too protective of my brother, she thought to herself as she opened the door of her room. But he does attract a lot of attention from bad people when he goes out: molested on the train, hit on on the streets, and the like. It's a pain, forcing me to always deal with his problems, maybe he should work out and build up some muscle-

The image of a buffed up Hideyoshi made her stumble, forcing her to cover her mouth to keep herself from breaking out.

Hideyoshi just wouldn't be himself if he looked like that. He is just fine as he is, even every single last bit of femininity in him.

Yuuko stopped when she caught sight of clothes set neatly on her bed. Not her casual clothes she would wear out in public but the clothes she usually disguised herself in if she didn't want Hideyoshi going and getting her yaoi manga. They were the same clothes she had worn to the yaoi convention she had decided to attend some time back plus a matching black jacket. One of Hideyoshi's hairbands was lying on a movie ticket on the bed.

He can't read my mind can he? We're twins, yes, but I know I can't read his mind; can he read mine?

No, we're siblings, he knows me well.

...

Do I know him well?

Yuuko shook her head, not wanting to dwell on anything that might lead down a bad path. Instead, she went about dressing herself in her boyish disguise. Once she was done, she pulled her hair into a ponytail and donned her hat, grabbing the ticket on her way out.

I suppose time will tell.

* * *

**Akihisa Yoshii**

"S-Shouko!" Was Yuuji's last word as he was pulled towards a separate movie, away from Akihisa, Minami, Hideyoshi, Kouta, Himeji, Miharu, and Kubo. They were headed off to the opposite end, disappearing from view as they went through a door. Akihisa had to admit that she was wanting to talk about the movie with Yuuji after they had seen it, but she could always chat with the others about it.

"Will he be alright?" Kubo asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Don't worry about him." Akihisa simply said, taking the lead as they headed into their own movie: JSDF: Final Stand. It was the next installment in the ongoing JSDF series, a military/comedy series of movies about a small team of abnormal soldiers, their tank, and their service in the JSDF as war ravages the planet.

As they looked for seats in the theater, Akihisa noticed that Miharu was sticking quite close to Minami while Kubo was speaking with Himeji about something. Hideyoshi was near his own side and Kouta was already sitting down in a row of empty seats. After making their way over there, Akihisa was sitting in between Minami and Hideyoshi, Miharu by Minami's side and Kouta by Hideyoshi's. Kubo and Himeji were seated next to each other but had both gone quiet.

"Do you think this one will be as good as the last one?" Akihisa turned to Hideyoshi as she asked this, having seen the last JSDF movie with Hideyoshi, Yuuji, and Kouta half a year ago after renting it to watch it at home.

"I'm not sure." Hideyoshi told her as he looked over his shoulder, glancing at something before turning back.

"What was the last one about?" Minami asked, not having seen the last movie.

"The last one was where they had to retrieve stolen documents being transported over Asia and into Europe before being flown towards America," Akihisa turned back to Hideyoshi. "My favorite part was where the helicopter Tanaka was piloting got shot down near the coastline and he came driving up out of the water in the tank."

"And then the American National Guard surrounded him and ordered him to surrender but he ended up just driving back into the water." Hideyoshi stated.

"Yeah, and then,"

Unbeknownst to Akihisa, Minami was feeling left out as the two continued to speak.

* * *

**Yuuko Kinoshita**

Yuuko was sitting several rows away from her twin brother beside a long, _yellow_-haired feminine-looking young guy - maybe a hideyoshi? The guy had on neat looking clothes that were obviously hiding his rather feminine figure. She didn't have any problem with him, although his nervousness was somehow getting on her nerves. The one she did have a problem with was the six-foot mass of muscular tissue sitting on her left - a foreigner with a goatee and cleanly-shaven head.

The problem with him?

He had on a matching shirt with the same lettering as hers.

With the exact same lettering as hers.

And he was _glancing _at her.

Yuuko, just don't make a scene or everyone will find out that you're being way too protective of your brother and that you're wearing a yaoi fan shirt.

* * *

**Sergeant Kyo Akiyama**

His day off and he was sitting beside a cute young trap with a hulking mass of a man on the other side of the trap. To say he was nervous was not an understatement. Mostly, he was nervous because he was considering the trap to actually be cute. Another part of him was nervous because of the sheer mass of the man and the last bit of him was nervous just because of his own appearance.

Maybe he should have picked a different time to go see the movie, at this rate he wouldn't be able to focus in on the movie-

It's starting.

**A/N: And Sergeant Akiyama comes back for another visit along with Mr. Foreigner (John Smith if you don't like calling him Mr. Foreigner). JSDF stands for 'Japan's Self Defense Force' I think, I'm not sure about the J.**

**Anyway, don't have much to say. Just wanted to get this out considering I wouldn't have much, at all, time to do it... later today after I go to bed?**

**I just want to say, Hideyoshi and Yuuko (I have no idea how I started liking them as a couple) are quite interesting to think about, daydream scenarios of them and such.**

**Better proofread this and get the... comments inputted, sooner get to sleep get more sleep time.**

**Oh, the JSDF movie series is my own idea, save for the fact that JSDF refers to Japan's Self Defense Force which I most certainly do not own. So, this was a Claimer and Disclaimer.**

**Is there such a thing as a Claimer? Maybe on FictionPress?**

**Down below, it doesn't seem like they have anything concrete going on.**

**Minami: Miharu...**

**Miharu: Honey~**

**Kubo: Is something wrong?**

**Himeji: Are you feeling well?**

**Kouta: Need tissue...**

**Akihisa: So, Hideyoshi. Yuuko didn't want to come?**

**Hideyoshi: She said she was going shopping.**

**Yuuji: Zzzz**

**Shouko: Tazer.**

**Yuuko: ...**

**Akiyama: Just calm down, sergeant, you can do this. No need to be nervous.**

**Mr. Foreigner (John Smith): Cute boys~**


	24. Something Beautiful

**Yuuko Kinoshita**

Yuuko had half of her attention on the movie and the other half on Hideyoshi, making sure that everything was going alright. You just never knew what could happen inside of a crowded movie theater with people all around you, completely surrounding you. Fortunately, it seemed like the only trouble was just her brother's friend, Akihisa. She didn't like how they were so close together, she knew it's none of her business yet it still managed to bug her no matter how hard she tried to ignore.

It was difficult to try and ignore it considering that Yuuko was always keeping half of her attention on her little brother, but the movie managed to help dull it some with its... craziness. The movie in question wasn't really her type but it was still a little interesting enough to dull her attention on how quite close Akihisa and Hideyoshi were, especially when they were both quietly laughing...

Ok, so it wasn't really helping that much.

Yuuko blinked when she noticed Minami looking over at the couple, noticing that he seemed a little down. She figured he was feeling left out of the close friendship the other two obviously held. That was when an idea formed in her head, an idea to get Akihisa and Minami together so that Hideyoshi would be all hers. At first she dismissed it, not wanting to get involved like that but she soon found herself dwelling on it.

No, she couldn't do something like that. It's Hideyoshi's decision to choose his love, even if there was no chance it was going to be her.

She couldn't, wouldn't get involved like that.

For now, she would just be his sister regardless of what may be the outcome.

Regardless of the outcome...

* * *

**Minami Shimada**

Minami was happy that he could spend a fun time going to the movies with his friends, but even so, he was still feeling a little down. The reason? It seemed like Akihisa and Hideyoshi had a much closer relationship with each other than he and Akihisa have. It not only made him feel down, but also a tad bit jealous. Akihisa still looked at him, but at this moment, Akihisa was focusing all of her attention on Hideyoshi and talking about the movie.

That was when Akihisa turned to him, grabbing his arm to get his attention as they walked out of the movie theater. "So Minami, what was your part?"

Well, maybe not all of her attention as he had thought. But still, he was jealous of how much more attention she focused on Hideyoshi than him. But he didn't want to endanger any of their relationships with each other, Akihisa liked both of them and Akihisa would be the one to choose between them.

That will be how it is.

Minami answered Akihisa's question, referring to the end of the movie where the commander came back after being left behind. After that, he joined in with Akihisa and Hideyoshi as they talked more about the movie.

Before he knew it, it was time for them to go their separate ways. Minami began walking home, however, after several meters he took notice of something soft and familiar pressing up against his arm. Looking over, he saw that Miharu was clinging to his arm with her chest pressed against him. "M-Miharu!?" Minami exclaimed, trying and failing to free his arm.

Miharu's expression on her face made him halt his movements. "Honey," She began, looking into his eyes, her own eyes not having the familiar crazy yuri-girl sparkle in them. "you're looking down."

"W-what do you mean?" Minami asked, stalling time as he realized that she had sensed that he was indeed feeling down. More likely than not already having an idea about what, or rather who, caused it.

"It's all Yoshii's fault isn't it? Spending more time laughing with Hideyoshi rather than you," Miharu squeezed his arm tighter, a light red blush spreading across his cheeks. "I would never make you feel that way, honey..."

There was something in her eyes that caught his attention, something beautiful and lovely. He barely noticed when Miharu began to inch closer, her soft lips heading for his own. Minami didn't move, just couldn't move as he continued to look into her eyes. Something so beautiful and lovely in her eyes that he had never seen before that captivated him. Her lips were so close to his own, not even an inch away.

That was when they heard the footsteps.

Miharu quickly backed off as they both looked behind them and saw a long, yellow-haired feminine man standing in shock as he watched them. "S-s-sorry for disturbing you!" He quickly stammered before hurriedly heading off.

Minami, finally managing to get his focus back, leaned away from Miharu as he tried to get his arm free once more. He managed to get it free, pulling it out of Miharu's, now, slackened grasp. "I-I should be heading home." He muttered, hurriedly walking away, leaving Miharu behind, staring at his back as he got farther and farther away from her.

* * *

**Yuuko Kinoshita**

"Sis, I'm home!" Yuuko was laying on the couch, with her shirt and her underwear own. Her legs hung off of the end as she busied herself by, like always, reading a manga of boys loving boys. She didn't look up at Hideyoshi as he walked into the room, a big smile on his face as he greeted her with his oh so cheerful manner.

"Did anyone hit on you? Did anyone molest you? And how was the movie?" Yuuko asked in a monotone voice.

"A couple. No one. And you should know since you went and saw it." Hideyoshi replied, still smiling as he took a seat on the opposite end of her.

"Idiots. That's good. And I didn't go to a movie." Yuuko flipped the page.

"Commander Nakamoto's return was quite nice, wasn't it?"

"I thought his name was Nakamura." Too late did Yuuko realize that she had fallen into his trap. All she could hear next from Hideyoshi was him getting up and making tea, no doubt with that smile still on his face. It didn't take long for her to ask a question on her mind. "Hey, Hideyoshi, can you read my mind?"

"You're my sister." Was Hideyoshi's simple reply as he sat down two cups of tea on the table. "I have drama club activities tomorrow after school, two of the members live this way so we are going to walk home together. You don't have to wait for me."

"Alright." Yuuko told him, placing her feet on the ground and setting her book aside for the tea.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about not getting this up yesterday or earlier today, in compensation I provide you Minami-X-Miharu lovers/likers an alternate scene.**

There was something in her eyes that caught his attention, something beautiful and lovely. He barely noticed when Miharu began to inch closer, her soft lips heading for his own. Minami didn't move, just couldn't move as he continued to look into her eyes. Something so beautiful and lovely in her eyes that he had never seen before that captivated him. Her lips reached his own, just a tender peck as she waited to see if he would push her away. Instead of pushing her away, Minami reached his free arm around her and held her against him, inviting her to kiss him again. Miharu pressed her lips against the trap's own, him responding in kind as she continued to kiss him longer.

After their kiss, Miharu pulled away, a longing look in her eyes. "I love you, Minami."

Minami didn't respond then or when Miharu kissed him again. The exchange was soon over, Miharu pulling back. "I'll always love you."

**By the way, I kind of also like Minami and Miharu as a pairing also. Oh, also, I'm not sure who Minami is ending up with at the end of this story. I'm not sure about Akihisa either...**

**Next chapter has Yuuko snooping about for something and maybe Aki or Mina with someone.**

**... **

**Wow... where did the rest of the characters go?**

**Miharu: Honey's lips are so soft and good! Even his saliva is delicious~**

**Minami: I... why...**

**Akihisa: T-two timer... Hideyoshi, Minami is a two-timing guy...**

**Hideyoshi: Eh...**

**Yuuko: If only Miharu was a boy too...**

**Kyo: I-I can't believe it... a... a... yuri couple...**


	25. Love and Diaries

**Minami Shimada**

Minami was standing on the roof of the school, it was still lunch time so he had decided to come up here after eating with his friends. The reason for it was to think about what had happened last night with Miharu and him. At first, he had tried forgetting it but something kept drawing him back to it, back to the look in her eyes that had captivated him so to the point of nearly letting her kiss him.

When she had looked at him with her eyes like that, he had lost his train of thought, not even twitching when Miharu began to lean forward. If that stranger hadn't shown up, Minami was afraid that he would have had his second kiss with her. He didn't know what had led him to being captivated, just that he knew it was something in her eyes that had reached out and taken ahold of him.

Minami wasn't in love with Miharu, how could he be when his love was for Akihisa? Yet he had almost let Miharu kiss him, something that would be like cheating on Akihisa. He couldn't, wouldn't cheat on Akihisa even through they might not yet be more than friends, but still, why had he let Miharu get so close? What was that he had seen in her eyes?

Could it be...?

Miharu loved him even when he had been a girl, the same as her before turning into a guy. Now, as a guy, she still loves him just as much as when he was a girl. Could the thing that had captivated him so was her love for him that crossed the gender gap? Yet why was it that he had never seen it before? Did her love for him grow over all this time? Or maybe it was because he never looked before? Minami had always pushed her away because they were both girls, not to mention she was a bit fanatic sometimes, but had he ever truly looked into her eyes?

"Minami?" Minami turned around upon hearing Akihisa's voice as the girl approached her, him seeing no one behind her. "What are you doing up here all by yourself?"

Akihisa liked him, he has known that since this all started. But did she love him? Could he be captivated by looking into her eyes? And what about him? Did he have something beautiful in his eyes that could captivate her?

"Aki," Minami began, not thinking about what he was saying until it was already said. "look at me."

Akihisa, confused no doubt, blinked. She was about to say something before her eyes locked with his own. As Minami continued to look in her eyes, he saw something in them. Different from Miharu's yet still managing to captivate him enough to make him lose his train of thought. He remembered kissing Akihisa months back, how soft his (now her) lips had been and how good it had felt to express her (now his) feelings for him (now her).

The bell rang, warning students to hurry back to their class in fear of punishment.

* * *

**Yuuko Kinoshita**

Normally she would be sitting on her couch, reading her boys love manga as she waited for Hideyoshi to get home so they could read together or so she could try and help him study some. However, this time she had decided to turn on the TV and see if there was anything good on, if there wasn't she could always turn it off or turn it to the news channel. Maybe even one of Hideyoshi's so-liked cooking shows.

Instead of any of those, the TV had somehow gotten left on an anime channel from whomever had it last on (Hideyoshi no doubt as he was making breakfast and lunch). Of course, this anime channel had to not only have been about his so-liked shoujo but his even more so-liked mahou shoujo (Magical Girl). If it wasn't for their looks, Yuuko would be doubting that he was her brother.

The channel was playing commercials right now, and before she could find something to turn it to, it started playing a commercial about some kind of diary for young girls. That was when Yuuko remembered that Hideyoshi had a diary, one that he would occasionally write in at home. But the last time she had seen him write in it was a long time ago.

She doubted he would have thrown it away or stopped writing, so, she began thinking about it. As time went by, she finally decided to try and look for his diary which was no doubt hidden in his room somewhere. The only reason she wanted to find it was to find out why he had stopped writing.

I'll just go in there, find it, and read some of it before he comes home and then put it back. He'll never even know it was missing, never know that I decided to look at his private diary.

She began thinking about what kind of stuff would be in his diary, stuff that was embarrassing for him to talk about or maybe even stuff that she could blackmail him with. Maybe his own thoughts about himself, his thoughts about his admirers? The possibilities were too much for her to handle.

She intruded upon his room, a smile on her face. "Dearest brother, I'll only be a moment." She spoke out loud before heading off to look.

Under his bed she found fashion magazines neatly stacked inside of a box. In his drawers, she would have liked to have found more boys underwear rather than... girls. In his closet were an array of costumes and some other clothing along with some personal items. At his desk, she found nothing out of the ordinary save for some pictures of his friends, him, and her. The other areas in his room were also devoid of the diary.

Sighing, she laid back on the floor, wondering where his diary could be. Maybe he could have really thrown it out? Or could she just not be looking well enough?

That's right, she's been thinking about where a typical someone would be hiding a diary. She should be thinking like Hideyoshi. If she was him, where would he hide his diary from his over-protective, boys love loving, slightly sadistic and violent sister?

Thinking like him wouldn't be enough, she did know some things about her twin and that was that he could be smart when wanting to hide something from her (learned from personal experience he did). So, if she was him where would he hide his diary from his sister? It would have to be somewhere she would never expect it and wouldn't look but also somewhere he could get it to write in it without her noticing.

It wouldn't be in his room since that was the place she would most highly suspect. Not her room (the least susceptible place) since he couldn't easily get it. Not the bathroom since it was too frequented by her. The living room wasn't a bad idea, but she was too often in there. The hallway didn't really have anywhere to hide a book. The kitchen was a good idea, but there was one that was better; the laundry room.

The cleaning supplies were stored there, Hideyoshi was in charge of cleaning and doing laundry so even if she did go in there she would only be in there for a moment. There was nothing in there for her to go looking for so it was a perfect place.

She found the diary in an empty box in one of the cabinets inside of the laundry room. Actually, she found several diaries. Ever since he could write, Mother had gotten him a diary to write about his day each day. A new diary every year.

It didn't take her long to find the current one he was writing in, they all had the year written on their cover.

With this, I'll be able to find out all the juicy details of his life that he doesn't tell me about.

With that thought in mind, she opened it up.

_Dear Diary,_

_My sister made me crossdress today, as her of all people so that I could sing for her. As you know, she is the most tone-deaf person I know, and not only that but she also has no sense of rhythm, at all. So, she threatened me into doing it for her. I've had this suspicion for awhile now, that she's actually a sadist, and it was confirmed today._

_I was talking with Toshimitsu about homosexuality in regards in my sister's love for yaoi when she suddenly came barging and dragging me off. She threatened me again, to not make any other misunderstandings, with a punch to the wall, cracking the wall..._

_The next thing to happen was Kirishima telling me that my skirt was flipped up in the back. After telling her I had leggings on underneath it, Yuuko came barging in and dragging me off again... This time, it was a kick, well, not really a kick... more like digging her heel into the wall, making a large hole in it..._

_After that, I got her type of boys wrong and ended up getting thrown around by her and got nearly choked until I passed out._

_After school, I learned of a rumor going around that my breasts are developing... What exactly had she been doing?_

Before Yuuko could turn the page to continue reading, she felt a presence behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw her brother standing in front of her with his arms crossed.

She now knew how he felt when she did the same thing to him.

* * *

**Hideyoshi Kinoshita**

Hideyoshi took a sip from his tea, watching the TV as he called out to his sister. "Don't forget to clean the bathroom, wash the dishes, and do the laundry." He told her from where she was in the kitchen, wiping down the counters after he had caught her peeking at his diary. "It's trash day tomorrow so you need to take out the trash." He added, enjoying his temporary power over his sister.

Although he couldn't threaten her with physical strength like she could with just about anyone, he could threaten dressing up as her and revealing her yaoi-love to the school.

It was a good thing she didn't read anymore, otherwise, she would have seen the rest of the stuff he had written that day, stuff regarding her that he would rather keep it a secret...

He would have to find a better hiding place.

**A/N: Favorite Baka and Test quote -**"You don't seem as girlish and cute as usual" - Yoshii Akihisa to Hideyoshi Yuuko who was crossdressing as her twin brother.

**Yuuko and Hideyoshi, roles reversed with Yuuko the one getting in trouble.**

**I don't really have anything else to say...**

**Anyway, the next chapter might have some Kubo and Miharu in it, maybe Yuuji and Akihisa too? After that, might try starting a new Arc.**

**Also, Yuuko's comment is meant to be without capitalization.**

**Minami: Aki...**

**Akihisa: Minami...**

**Hideyoshi: Sis, reading my diary?**

**Yuuko: so...**


	26. Yuuko Takes Over

**Yuuji Sakamoto**

"You're spending the night again, Akihisa?" Yuuji asked the girl as they played on the game console, both competing to win in their solo match. Akihisa didn't pay any attention to what he asked as she tried to kill him with a sniper rifle from halfway across the map. To escape, Yuuji threw down a smoke grenade and ran inside of a building.

"I am, is there a problem?" Akihisa, with her location discovered, hurriedly went to find another sniper spot to try and shoot Yuuji from when he came back into view.

"The last time you headbutted me for no reason early in the morning." Yuuji slowly and stealthily maneuvered around the map as he looked for Akihisa.

"You were laying on my futon right in front of me, why wouldn't a girl headbutt you?" Akihisa told him, letting go of her controller with one hand only to suddenly get under fire by Yuuji. She took cover behind a crate, drawing her pistol before waiting for Yuuji to start reloading.

"Because she doesn't have as hard a head as you." Yuuji started reloading, prompting Akihisa to pop out and hammer his general position with inaccurate shots as she headed for the back door of the barn she was in. Before she got out, Yuuji was shooting a trail of bullets after her. The bullets missed.

"Going to follow me?" Akihisa asked mockingly, making Yuuji clearly know that she was trying to draw him into a trap.

Instead of going into the barn and through the door, Yuuji moved around the barn, passing through another building as he attempted to cut off her escape route. Just as Akihisa was coming into his sight something exploded underneath his feet, killing him and causing the match to be won by Akihisa.

"Oh, I was wondering where I put that one. Haha..." Akihisa grinned as she put the controller down, happy to have won the final match between the two of them that night.

Yuuji turned the console off without a word before standing up and walking over to his closet. "It's getting late, I'm going to bed." He looked over his shoulder, expecting Akihisa to still be sitting down on the floor only to find her face nearly in his own face.

"One more game." She told him, looking up with earnest eyes.

"No." Yuuji firmly told her, looking away with a slight blush on his face.

Akihisa placed her hands on his arms, standing on her tippy toes to whisper up into his ear. "Just once more, please~?"

"No." He told her, breaking out of her grasp as he stepped forward and opened his closet.

The next thing he knew was that Akihisa had jumped forward and wrapped her arms around his, squeezing him, and her nearly flat chest against his back. "Just one more..."

Yuuji knew he shouldn't be blushing when his best friend was hugging him. Instead, he should be pushing her away since she was Akihisa. But that didn't change the fact that he had a girl hugging him, well, actually she was rather squeezing him rather than hugging.

Sighing, he gave in to her demands. "Fine, but we're playing Reach." He turned around after Akihisa had released him. As he looked at her shouting out in joy and running back to the console to get the game out, he couldn't help but smile at how cute she is.

After thinking that, he now had a feeling of dread starting to settle over him as he found that he is starting to think that his best friend, formerly a guy, is cute.

* * *

**Kubo Toshimitsu**

"You're here too?" Kubo asked the orange-haired girl that's sitting on the grass by the river. Her name he knew for she was a friend of his who had the same interest as he did, although as of recently, they had managed to both become straight considering their love interests had changed into the opposite sex. This only helped to strengthen their chances of winning them over, but both had different love interests instead of them.

"I almost got to kiss him." Miharu confessed, throwing a rock out into the river.

"Is that so?" Kubo walked over to her, sitting down beside her as he watched her skip rocks across the river.

"We were walking home after the movie when we ended up looking into each other's eyes. He suddenly stopped, staring hard into my eyes. I started closing the distance, feeling that I could express my love for him," She skipped another rock, this one nearly going all the way over to the other side. "but some guy showed up and snapped honey out of his trance."

Kubo picked up a rock, tossing it in his hand as he looked at it. "I haven't managed to get close to Akihisa and nowhere near kissing her much less holding her hand," He threw the rock out, skipping it twice before it disappeared under the water. "I don't think she even knows about my feelings for her."

Miharu brought her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs. "It's hard for us to earn their love since we've been the same sex for most of our lives."

"That may be true," Kubo began, picking up another rock. "but no matter how hard it is I'm not going to give up." He threw the rock, watching as it skipped halfway across the river. "You?"

Miharu smiled. "If I was going to give up, I'd have done it a long time ago," She picked up another rock, standing up as she got ready to throw it. "I'm not going to lose to her!" She threw the rock.

Kubo stood up also, a rock in his hand. "And I won't lose to him!" He threw the rock.

They both looked at each other, a determined grin on each of their faces. "Good luck."

As the two walked away, the other side of the river had two new rocks on it.

**A/N: Favorite Baka and Test quote -**"You don't seem as girlish and cute as usual" - Yoshii Akihisa to Hideyoshi Yuuko who was crossdressing as her twin brother.

**...**

**Nobody telling me that I put Hideyoshi instead of Kinoshita? Just going to leave me in the dark? Looks like I need to even proofread the A/Ns better.**

**By the way, I'm uncertain sometimes of whether using was or is. Was is a past-tense term isn't it and Is is a present-tense term? I'm confused on how to use this in writing, Was often sounds better but I'm not sure if its correct... They need to keep teaching actual English instead of literature or alongside literature in High School.**

**Oh, instead of just letting them go ahead with their comments, I decided to spice things up by tying them up with rope to see how they reacted. Of course, I had to use a bit stronger rope for Yuuji, and tranquilizers for Yuuko before using my authorly powers to tie her up with some titanium cords. So, without further ado, here th-**

One punch was all it took for her to knock out the author, even if Saber was using Hayate's endurable body as an avatar. After having woken up after the one and a half dozen tranquilizers had been shot into her and after having found she was restrained by some kind of flexible cords, she had broken out and went for the one and only person that would be capable of such a feat - the author.

"Sis? Is he okay?" A tied up Hideyoshi asked her from his spot nearby.

"I just punched him." She told him, nudging the unconscious author with her foot.

"How hard? On a scale from 100 to 100,000?"

Yuuko looked at her fist and then at the author's head. "I was... pretty fed up with being tied up." She confessed.

"He's bleeding isn't he?"

"Just... a little bit..."

Hideyoshi peered over to where the author was lying, a look of disbelief forming. "S-sis! That's not a little bit! Call an ambulance!"

* * *

**Later**

"Sis... what are we going to do about Monday's update?" Hideyoshi asked his sister as the story's cast and guest character's gathered around, no one paying any attention to the fact that he was still tied up with rope.

"Why are you asking me, just tell the readers that he is in a coma."

"This is your fault." The accusation came from half of the assembled characters.

"He's the one who tried to restrain me."

"You have to take responsibility, sis." Hideyoshi looked up at his sister as she sat back in the author's seat and laid her feet up on the author's desk.

"What, you want me to write Monday's chapter!?" Yuuko exclaimed, glaring down at her twin brother.

"Yes." Came the assorted replies from not only her brother.

"Fine!" Yuuko gave up, throwing her hands into the air. "Someone tell the readers that whatever, if anything, the author said about next chapter is null now!" She crossed her arms, looking up into the sky as she did so. "I'll be taking over for Monday."

**Yuuko's Note (Y/N): Due to the author being unable to write for the time-being, I shall be writing instead. If there are any complaints, direct them at my little brother.**

**That is all.**


	27. Yuuko's Chapter

**The Story**

"Yuuji," Akihisa, a former boy that had been turned into a girl, looked up at his best friend's broad figure from where she sat on her futon. Her eyes sparkled as the boy turned to look down at her, his own eyes staring into hers as she continued on. "I'd rather sleep on your bed with you, this futon can be so uncomfortable." Her voice was quiet, and there was a longing look in her eyes.

"Akihisa..." Yuuji muttered, watching as she stood up and walked over to him.  
"And it can be so lonely, sleeping all by myself." She told him, sitting down beside Yuuji on the bed, their arms brushing up against each other.  
"We can't, a boy and girl sleeping together..." Yuuji was silenced as Akihisa leaned over to whisper in his ear, her lips nearly touching him.  
"It's fine isn't it? I'm a guy in heart you know." She softly blew in his ear, a grin on her face.  
"What if Shouko were to find out?" Yuuji was restraining himself, trying to keep from falling into Akihisa's pace.  
"Don't be worried about her," Her body pressed against his, her lips brushing against his ear. "we're all alone, free to do _whatever _we want." With that said, she lightly bit his ear.

Yuuji let go of his restraints, taking Akihisa by her arms and pushing her down onto the bed. A blush formed on his face as he realized how cute Akihisa had become now that she was a girl. He was losing control of his mind as she looked up at him, smiling her beautiful, seducing smile that she knew he couldn't resist.

"Akihisa," Yuuji began, keeping his grip on her tight as he spoke. "All this time, for months now, I've been holding myself back from you." He leaned down, bringing his face closer to hers. "We were both guys and there was Shouko, so it could only be one-sided."

Akihisa, a blush on her face, continued to smile at him. "Yuuji, I only feign liking Minami and Hideyoshi so that you wouldn't find out about my feelings for you." She took hold of the arms that Yuuji was using to hold her down. "Even when I was a guy, I loved you Yuuji."

"Akihisa..." Yuuji muttered before lowering himself down to kiss her, his lips brushing against hers...

* * *

**Story Creation Room**

"Gyaaah!" Akihisa and Yuuji threw down their copies of the chapter before beginning to stomp on them repeatedly.

"You guys didn't even finish reading it." Yuuko muttered, staring at them with a blank face. "It gets a lot more interesting after-"  
Hideyoshi walked up to her, showing her his copy. "Sis, my copy only went to the kiss."  
"I know." Yuuko muttered, turning her head to look at her twin.

They both continued to look at each other for a few moments before Hideyoshi sighed. "Sis, the author won't accept this as an actual part of the story. As it stands, all this is is a filler while the author is in a coma."  
"So?"  
"Wouldn't it be better to contribute to the story with something that the author would accept rather than this forbidden boys love you're into?"  
"That's why I made the second part."  
"The second part?"  
"That's right! Now on with the story!" Yuuko exclaimed in a proud manner, standing up and pointing off into the distance.  
"What are you doing?" Hideyoshi asked, a blank look on his face.  
"Che, just start it." Yuuko said, crossing her arms as she looked away from her brother.  
"Alright." Hideyoshi raised a remote and pressed the play button.

* * *

**The Story**

"Good evening, Hideyoshi. I hope you don't mind but I invited Mizuki," Minami walked into the Kinoshita home, taking his shoes off before being followed by not only Mizuki, but also Miharu. "and Miharu..."

"Eh?" Hideyoshi asked, realizing that two girls had been invited over to his and Minami's sleepover.  
"It shouldn't be a problem, since we're all girls." Mizuki said, smiling at Hideyoshi.  
"Minami and I are guys." He had thought that everyone had changed from calling him a girl to a hideyoshi, apparently not.  
"We're all girls in heart, right?" Minami stated, smiling even when Miharu was holding onto her arm.  
"N-no, I'm a guy in heart too."

"Pfft..." Hideyoshi spun around, shooting a Kinoshita glare at his sister who quickly narrowed her eyes at him before going back to cleaning.

"Your sister does the cleaning?" Minami asked as they headed farther into the house. "I thought you did the cleaning."  
"I do." Hideyoshi stated.  
"Did she get in trouble?" Mizuki asked.  
"She read my diary."  
"Oh." Came the reply from all four of his guests.

...  
Four?

Hideyoshi looked over his shoulder and saw Shouko standing beside Mizuki. "I didn't notice that Shouko came."  
"She came along with Mizuki." Minami told him as he greeted Yuuko.  
"I arrived late." Shouko simply said as they reached Hideyoshi's room.

"I see." Hideyoshi muttered mostly to himself, realizing that his original plan for a three-person sleepover now had three more people added to it. Even if they were convinced that he wasn't that much different from them, he was still nervous about spending the night in the same room with three other girls. Minami, having been a girl for most of his life, had been almost too much just by himself since he retained the same looks and personality. Fortunately his sister would be there with him after she finished with the chores he had given her as punishment.

"Let's change into our pajamas." Minami said, placing her bag down and taking out a pair of pajamas.  
"Yes honey~" Miharu was squeezing Minami's arm, not moving to get her own pajamas.  
"I'll change in the bathroom." Minami stated, shaking Miharu off before running over to Hideyoshi. "Where is it?"

As the girls began to change, Hideyoshi (already in his pajamas) led Minami to the bathroom before going over to the kitchen to make his guests some tea. His sister was cleaning off the counters just like how Hideyoshi had told her. Even if she was being forced to do it, she still had her pride as a Class A student and was doing her best at it, even through she was glaring at Hideyoshi with an angered expression on her face.

Hideyoshi, for the most part, ignored her, her glare not affecting him as he had gotten quite used to it over the years. When the tea was finished, he poured it into six different cups and left one on the counter for Yuuko before taking the other five into his room where the girls and the trap were sitting around, having casual small talk.

They greeted him warmly when he came in, taking their tea and thanking him. He sat down next to Minami, joining in their small talk without any hesitation or problems. The talk first started about restaurants and other places to eat, then it switched over to what kind of food they cooked and the ingredients they used. After that, it came around to being about their favorite animals and why they liked them. The next topic was about what kind of manga they liked to read which soon ended after Miharu and Shouko commenting about theirs. Finally, it came down to clothes and shopping.

"I usually go shopping with my sister down at the mall." Hideyoshi told them after a question about who they usually shopped with.  
"What kind of clothes do you shop for?" Mizuki asked.  
"Yuuko helps me pick out clothes, saying that my tastes are too feminine."  
"Do you like cute clothes?" Shouko asked, taking a sip from the tea she still had left.  
"I actually prefer clothes that aren't that cute but somehow I end up with clothes that my sister disagrees with. It usually takes us awhile to finish shopping."  
"Do you window shop?" Minami asked him.  
"I like to, but sister just likes to go in there and get what we need and get out so she can come back home and continue reading her... books."  
"What does she read?"  
Hideyoshi hesitated a moment before responding. "Romance novels."

After that, it switched over to talking about what they liked to read, then it switched over to talking about their male classmates which ended up making Hideyoshi feel nervous. After some time they finally ran out of things to chat about off the top of their heads. As they were sitting about, wondering what to do after this last topic had ended abruptly, Shouko offered a proposition. "Let's play dress up."

"Who are we dressing up?" Minami asked as Hideyoshi wondered if he was liking where this was going.  
"We draw numbers, the person who gets number one is the one we dress up."  
"That sounds like fun." Mizuki said.

After finding some pieces of paper, a pencil, and something to put them in, they finally began drawing.

Hideyoshi ended up with number one.

* * *

"Sis!" Yuuko turned around, wondering what her brother was doing calling out to her like that. When she caught sight of him in their girl's school uniform, his hair in a ponytail, and a hairpin with a flower-design in his hair she quickly looked away and began walking to her room at a fast pace, not wanting to get caught up in what the girls were doing to her brother.

"W-wait!" Hideyoshi grabbed her by her arm, holding on tight. She could feel Hideyoshi shaking slightly.  
"Was them dressing you up as a girl that bad?" Yuuko asked, wondering what could have happened to him.  
"They... forced me to put on..."

A blank expression formed on Yuuko's face as she lifted her brothers skirt up and looked to see what he was wearing underneath.

It wasn't leggings or boy's underwear.

"Please, join us."  
"I might consider it if you stop making me clean."  
Hideyoshi hesitated for a moment before responding. "Fine."

* * *

It was nighttime now, the group was asleep. Shouko having rolled over by Mizuki and had her head on the girl's large chest, using it as a pillow. "Yuuji... bark." The girl muttered as she turned over.

Hideyoshi, having been exhausted when they had been playing King right after the Pocky game, had fallen asleep before the others had decided to call it a night, resulting in Yuuko placing him in his bed. Later, she had joined him, laying on her back as Hideyoshi snuggled up on her side.

Miharu was holding Minami's bag, Minami having placed it there in his sleep to keep away the girl.

It was all quiet now in the Kinoshita household.

* * *

**Story Creation Room**

"Wasn't this supposed to be out yesterday?" Hideyoshi asked his sister as he put down the copy.  
"Didn't feel like it." Yuuko muttered.  
"It looks like you got kind of bored towards the ending."  
"I did. I'm typing this in my boys love reading time you know."  
"Why did I end up getting dressed up as a girl?"  
"You just did."

"Anyway, the author should be back by Friday. If you have any complaints, direct them at my little brother."  
"Why me?"  
"I'm not going to bother with them."

Shouko walked over to Yuuji, electrocuting him before snatching the paper from his hands. Akihisa and Kouta both had nosebleeds as they continued reading their copies while on the other side of the room Minami was busy throwing hers into a trash bin.

"Sis, what was left off of my copy this time?" Hideyoshi asked.  
"Just Minami having a dream about violating you."  
"Eh?"

**Y/N: Regular format and story-continuation on Friday.**


	28. Sleeping Beauty

**A/N: Yuuko's little Yaoi scene between Akihisa and Yuuji did not happen, at all. Minami having a dream about... I'm going to leave that one alone.**

* * *

**Hideyoshi Kinoshita**

Hideyoshi Kinoshita was sitting at the table in the Drama Clubroom, listening to the president as she started talking about what their next play was going to be about. Apparently, they had already decided on Sleeping Beauty and were now in charge of assigning positions to the people in the club. When it came down to his turn, he couldn't even began to stand up and declare he was wanting to be Prince Phillips before they were already assigning him as Princess Aurora. Before he could attempt to open up an argument, Kou Fukui siting beside him got the position of Prince Phillips.

Finally, when the president asked if there were any questions, he was able to speak. "But I'm a guy."

"Don't worry, I don't mind kissing you." Kou told him with a red face as he looked away from the trap.

"President, can't you give me a guy's role?" Hideyoshi persisted, ignoring Kou.

The president leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms. "But Hideyoshi-chan, you're the cutest girl here."

"I'm a guy." Hideyoshi repeated, standing up and putting his hands on the table.

"That only makes you cuter." The president was starting to get lost in her imagination as a blush spread across her face.

"I don't want to be Aurora." Hideyoshi leaned forward, staring at the president.

"What are you so upset about? You play girl roles all the time, you should be used to it. Actually, you should be thankful that I actually allowed you to be Ranmaru that one time." The president told him.

"I..." Hideyoshi glanced over at Kou before continuing. "don't want to kiss another guy."

"Is that it?" Before Hideyoshi could say he didn't want to wear dresses either, she was already moving on. "The kiss scene can just be faked, no problem right?"

"Well-" Hideyoshi began, about to bring up the fact that he's a guy but was completely ignored.

"Alright, now that everything has been settled, let's get to work!" The president hurriedly stood up, striking a pose. "We're doing this Japanese styled!"

"What does that mean, president?" One of the club members asked. "And why that?"

"Well, Sleeping Beauty is pretty clichéd don't you think? People might get bored if they've seen this before, so we're going to make it Japanese styled! That should interest some people." She put her hand on her chin as her mind worked. "Samurai instead of a knight, a demon instead of a dragon. A Japanese setting too. Shogun instead of the king. This will be a new type of Sleeping Beauty never before seen!" She exclaimed, getting quite excited.

Hideyoshi sighed, turning away from the table. "So in the end, I'm still a girl."

_Click_

Click?

Hideyoshi looked over at one of the lockers in the room, already guessing who would be in there. Undoubtedly, it would be Kouta prowling about with a voice recorder, catching Hideyoshi's voice on the tape. He sighed, letting it go, not noticing Kou walking up to him.

"Well, Hideyoshi-chan, looks like we'll be kissing together." He stated, a blush still across his face.

"Don't you mean working together?" Hideyoshi asked, blankly staring at him.

"At first, but when it comes down to the kiss..." The blush deepened.

"Weren't you listening, we can just fake it." Hideyoshi said before adding to it. "We will just fake it."

Kou grinned. "Faking it would be like ripping the audience off! How can we call ourselves actors if we're unwilling to kiss a little when a play calls for it!?" He exclaimed, getting excited as his perverted mind ran on.

"It's not just a kiss!" Hideyoshi told him.

"Hm?" Kou asked, wondering what he meant.

"It's... my..." Hideyoshi looked away, blushing. "first kiss..."

* * *

**Yuuko Kinoshita**

Yuuko was lounging on her couch, reading her boys love manga like she almost always did whenever she had free time. She was finished with studying, had no chores to do, and was finished with keeping her body in check. She was a Class A student after all, and that meant she had to be at least an A in every subject including sports, which included Karate, Judo and the like. Staying in the top required her to spend quite some time on her subjects which took away from her free time, so most of her free time was devoted to reading boys love manga, and as of right now, listening to Hideyoshi whine and complain about being assigned to another girl's role in the Drama Club's play.

She was mostly ignoring him as he continued to talk while sitting on the other end of the couch, however, as he went on about it, one particular word caught her attention. "What did you just say about a kiss?" She asked him, lowering her book so she could look her brother in the eye.

"Aurora, the role I'm playing, is awakened by a kiss at the end - I have to get kissed." Hideyoshi stated, staring with a blank look on his face as he realized that she hadn't been listening.

"So?" She simply asked.

"It's my first kiss!" He exclaimed, standing up to emphasize his point.

"Just fake it."

"I want to but Fukui-kun-"

Yuuko's eyes suddenly blazed with an intense look, causing Hideyoshi to pause. "Fukui Kou from Class A?"

"Yes?" Hideyoshi answered her, confused.

"Let me guess, he wants to go through with the whole play and actually get married." She commented, remembering him from when she had asked who he would have wanted as a girlfriend and who he would have wanted as a wife.

"Actually, he just wants to do a real kiss with me." Hideyoshi answered her, confused by her comment.

"Be a man and go ahead and kiss him!" Yuuko told him.

"No! It's my first kiss! I don't want my first kiss to be with another guy!"

"What does it matter?"

"Your first kiss is a very special thing!"

"So?"

"Have you ever kissed someone!?" Hideyoshi exclaimed, pointing his finger at her.

_**Flashback - 6 or so Years Ago**_

_"I want to try that." Yuuko stated as she and her twin brother sat side by side, watching a movie where a couple were currently kissing._

_"Try what?" Oh so innocent Hideyoshi asked._

_"Kissing." Yuuko turned to her brother._

_"Eh?"_

_"Try it with me!" She exclaimed, leaning towards him._

_"I don't want to!"_

_"Fine!" She hit Hideyoshi over the head with just enough force to knock him out. Slightly angry, she leaned back on the couch with her arms crossed. After sitting a few moments, she looked over to her brother's sleeping face, her eyes dropping down to his lips._

_She kissed him._

_**End of Flashback**_

"No." Yuuko stated, lying with a poker face on. Fortunately, Hideyoshi seemed distressed enough to not notice her lying.

"I thought you'd understand then!" Hideyoshi sighed, sitting back down.

"Pfft..." Yuuko raised her manga back up to continue reading.

"Sis, I can see your panties." Hideyoshi told her even through he had seen them plenty enough times and had said the same thing before.

"Dearest brother, I've seen your panties too."

He didn't say anything after that, allowing her some peace and quiet to read.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, internet was down for most of the day yesterday.**

**More than 6,000 views, this is now my most popular story! Yay! Almost 20 followers and nearly the same amount of favorites, I thank you all for your support! And 23 reviews - thank you so much!**

**To theSardonyx: Thank you for the lesson about using WAS and IS, I appreciate it very much. Thank you for the flowers too. Oh, Yuuko says that she is glad that she has some Yaoi-fans other than her about.**

**So... I don't really have much else to say...**

"I'm a girl." Hideyoshi's voice sounded out from the voice recorder.

"How much?" Sugawa asked as the entire FFF Inquisition leaned forward.

* * *

"Hey Hideyoshi, can I borrow a pair of your panties?" Yuuko asked her brother, walking up to him.

"Eh?" Hideyoshi asked, confused as to why she would want them.

"You don't wear them right? So let me borrow a pair. You have plenty." Yuuko told him, putting her hands on her hips.

"Uh well..." Hideyoshi looked down, a blush crossing his face.

"..." Yuuko stared at her brother for a few moments before walking away.

**A/N: Hey, wait, what is this? What are they doing? I'm gone for a few days and they're getting rid of the character comments?**


	29. All About the Kiss

**Akihisa Yoshii**

They were sitting in Class F, watching Hideyoshi as he read his script. They had heard the drama club was going to be putting on another play soon, and with Hideyoshi in the club he had confirmed their suspicions as soon as they saw his script book. Akihisa knew that Hideyoshi almost always got female roles so she was wondering if he was the princess in Sleeping Beauty whose name Akihisa forgot.

To see if he was the princess, Akihisa walked over to him and sat down next to Hideyoshi, catching his attention. "So Hideyoshi, what role did you get?"

"Princess Aurora." Hideyoshi told her, not taking his eyes off of the script.

"Isn't she awakened with a kiss at the end?" Yuuji asked from where he was standing next to the two.

"Yes, she is." Hideyoshi sighed.

"A guy is acting as Prince Phillips, right?" Minami asked from the opposite side of Hideyoshi.

"Yes, Fukui Kou from Class A is acting as the prince. He doesn't want to do a fake kiss, instead he wants to actually kiss me." Hideyoshi looked back at Akihisa. "We're both guys!" He stated.

"So what are you going to do?" Ironman asked from behind them.

Akihisa was startled by Ironman's sudden appearance, scrambling several feet away. Yuuji was next to her, having taken a few quick steps back. Minami had also retreated a little distance just like Akihisa had done. Hideyoshi was still sitting where he had been, only now with his whole body turned to Ironman.

"W-well, I'm not sure," Hideyoshi told him, not wanting to make their teacher wait longer for an answer. "I was trying to think of how to convince him to keep it fake..."

Ironman put his hand on his chin, obviously spending some time on thinking about how to help his student. Akihisa was slightly surprised to see that Ironman hadn't come barging in and demanding them to their seats or risk punishment. "You could discuss it with the club president, she should have the power to demand that Fukui-kun fake it, other than that, you'd have to convince him someway."

"R-right, thank you sensei." Hideyoshi told him.

Ironman suddenly shot a look over at Akihisa and Yuuji, narrowing his eyes. "Class! Back to your seats!"

* * *

**Kou Fukui**

To say he was scared was an understatement, he was beginning to fear for his livelihood as he was lifted up and off the ground by none other than a girl. Of course, he knew how well she did in athletics and he has had of her feats, but he was still surprised that, despite her appearance, she could still manage to lift him off the ground with so little effort.

**"I'll say this once,"** The girl, Yuuko her name, told him in a tone that made chills run down his body. **"_don't_ kiss my brother."**

"W-we have to kiss. I-It's a p-part of the play!" He was struggling to get the words through to make his point. However, the only thing they accomplished to do was to make her lift him higher up in the

Yuuko didn't say anything. He expected her to repeat herself in some context, he didn't actually think she really wasn't going to say anything. As he felt his throat being cut off from air, he made up his mind. "F-f-fine! I-I w-won't k-k-kiss him!"

She dropped him to the ground, Kou falling down onto his side as he gasped for breath. **"You better not." **His vision had black spots running over it, but he was pretty sure he saw a demon saying those words right before it left the room.

When his vision cleared and his lungs were full of air, he climbed to his feet. "You think I'm scared of you?" He asked the empty air, his whole body trembling. "Maybe I am, but there's no way I'm passing up a chance to kiss Hideyoshi!" He staggered over to the door, reaching to open it when suddenly the blade of a scythe pierced through the door and almost into his nose.

He leaped away from the door just as it was broken down and in stormed the FFF Inquisition. Kou looked behind him, saw the only exit was the window, and took it, throwing the window open and jumping down to the ground. Then, he ran.

* * *

**Hideyoshi Kinoshita**

Akihisa was walking beside Hideyoshi as they headed to the roof during lunch break. Suddenly, Akihisa took Hideyoshi's arm, catching the hideyoshi's attention. "Hey Hideyoshi, if you need anyone to help you with your script, I wouldn't mind helping you," Hideyoshi looked at Akihisa. "even with the kiss scene."

Hideyoshi's face grew red. "T-thank you, but I don't want to have to kiss anyone just yet."

"That's alright." Akihisa told him in a soft tone.

"B-but, I think I could use some help with the other parts." Hideyoshi quickly added.

Instantly her mood brightened. "That's great! I can help you anytime!"

"Anytime?" Hideyoshi asked her.

"Yes!" She exclaimed.

"T-then, how about tonight after I finish with my club activities?"

"Your house?"

"Yes."

Her radiant face made Hideyoshi's blush deepen.

* * *

**A/N: One of the reasons the chapters have been late getting out is possibly because of my interest in watching the anime Death Note. Anyway, I'm almost finished with it so that should take away one distraction.**

**Anyway, I'm getting kind of lax on proofreading. **

**There should be a little Wednesday special to show what really happened between Akihisa and Yuuji.**

**Below is the meaning of the Kinoshita names.**

**Yuuko  
- From Japanese _優 (yuu)_ "gentleness, superiority", _悠 (yuu)_ "distant, leisurely" or _裕 (yuu)_ "abundant" combined with _子 (ko)_ "child".**

**Hideyoshi  
- From Japanese _秀 (hide)_ "esteem, excellence" combined with _良 (yoshi)_ "good" or _吉 (yoshi)_ "good luck".**

**In my opinion, I would believe that Yuuko is written with the "gentleness, superiority" character. Irony with the gentleness and dead on with the superiority.**

**In Hideyoshi's case, maybe the "good" character instead of "good luck". Never mind, it's actually "good luck".**

**Would the plural of hideyoshi (the sex) be hideyoshis, hideyoshies, or just hideyoshi?**

"He's in that room over there." Yuuko told the FFF members as she came across them in the hallway, pointing over at one of the doors.

"Let's get him!" Sugawa shouted, rousing the members fighting spirit.

As they stormed off to get Kou, Yuuko walked back to class, a grin on her face.

* * *

"Yuuji."

"Minami."

"Students."

"Iro- Mr. Nishimura."

Ironman looked at them, they looked at him.

"What are we doing?" He asked.

"We have no clue." The two students shook their heads.

**A/N: What am I supposed to do? Yuuko is both smarter and stronger than me. So I've no choice but to let them continue.**


	30. Goodnight Kiss

**Akihisa Yoshii**

Akihisa opened her eyes, catching the sight of a beautiful and handsome face lulled into deep slumber. Yuuji was laying across from her, having rolled off of his bed and onto the floor in the middle of the night. His lips not even a foot away from hers. A blush spread across her face as she leaned forward, bringing her lips closer and closer to his own until finally...

Yuuji's head moved forward, catching her off guard as his lips came crashing into hers. He was still asleep, and even through his head movement had been done without knowing she was there, he began to kiss her.

Akihisa's eyes widened as she felt Yuuji's lips on her own. Regaining her senses, she broke away from him, reared her head back, and headbutted him so hard that they were both shouting and rolling on the floor in pain.

"What was that for!?" Yuuji shouted at her, climbing up to his knees.

"You kissed me!" Akihisa shouted back at him, trying to wipe off the taste of his lips.

"It was probably your fault! I've been asleep the entire time!"

They both glared at each other before lashing out, Akihisa landing a good punch to his face before Yuuji tackled her. She dug her elbow into his side as he pulled her hair, biting down on his arm he was using to hold her. The next few minutes were an exchange of blows before they finally wore themselves out, falling back into their slumber after having calmed down.

The next time Yuuji rolled off of his bed, he ended up laying right next to Akihisa, an arm draped over her chest.

When they woke up that morning, another exchange of blows occurred.

* * *

**A/N: And that is what actually happened between the two of them, no more, no less.**

**Anyway, finished Death Note episode 37, and I have to say that the anime isn't that great after episode 25. It pretty much loses the comedy it had in it not to mention that my favorite character dies.**

"Did something happen?" Hideyoshi asked Akihisa and Yuuji as he entered the classroom, his script book in his bag.

"Nothing happened!" They both exclaimed.

* * *

"So, how did you like it?" The author asked Yuuko, turning in his chair to face her.

"I liked how I wrote it better."

"That was rated M!"


	31. Rehearsal

**Yuuko Kinoshita**

To say the least, she was quite annoyed that Hideyoshi had brought home a friend. With her around, she couldn't lounge around in her panties and a shirt and read her boys love manga, instead, she had to keep herself dressed nice and neat and appear to be working on her studies to keep up her image as Class A's model student. It was a real pain to keep her image perfect, but she wasn't going to give up, no matter how much she wanted to see Gintoki and Hijikata setting aside their differences and immersing themselves into the world of beautiful yaoi.

"Hey sis," That was Hideyoshi's voice calling out to her. Looking up from her textbook, she saw him standing next to Akihisa, both of them holding script books. "can you help us?"

"With what?" Yuuko asked, already guessing that it was certain that whatever they needed help with, it was the play.

"We need a scene setter and the owl." Hideyoshi handed her an extra script book, giving her a soft smile as he did so. "can you help us with that, sis?"

Yuuko looked at him, glanced over at Akihisa, and then back to Hideyoshi. "Fine, but you owe me."

* * *

"Briar Rose walks through the forest as she starts to sing. Birds answer her singing and wake other animals, like chipmunks, rabbits, and one owl. They all come listening. The camera turns to the background, where Phillip rides on his horse. Briar Rose's singing is faintly heard." Yuuko says, sitting on the couch as she reads it aloud.

Akihisa is playing as Phillip with a broom as Samson. "Hear that, Samson?" Akihisa says, reading from her own book as she looked at the broom. "Beautiful! What is it? Come on, let's find out." With one book in her hand and the other holding the broom, she turned around, pretending that the broom was a horse. The 'horse' struggled, not moving forward. Akihisa looks closely at the book as she continued. "Oh, come on! For an extra bucket of oats, and a few carrots?" The 'horse' nods. "Hop boy!"

"They ride of towards the singing. While Samson jumps over a log, Phillip gets caught in a tree and falls off." Yuuko says in a monotone voice, watching as Akihisa dropped the broom and fell down onto her butt.

"Ohhh!" Akihisa exclaims, pretending that she is splashing through water. Picking up the broom again, she pretends to sprinkle some water at it. "No carrots!"

"The camera turns again to Briar Rose. She's surrounded by the animals of the forest, picking berries and singing 'I Wonder'."

"I wonder,  
I wonder,  
I wonder why each little bird  
Has a someone to sing to  
Sweet things to  
A gay little melody.  
I wonder,  
I wonder,  
If my heart keeps singing  
Will my song go  
To someone  
Will he find me  
And bring back a love song  
To me!"

Akihisa listens with a blush on her face, while Yuuko listens while thinking about why he had to be so great when she was so horrible at it. Shaking feelings of jealousy out of her head, she continues. "Speaking more to herself than to the birds, but they listen and answer her."

"Oh dear, why do they still treat me like a child?" Hideyoshi asks himself.

"Who?" Yuuko asked, not trying to mimic an owl at all.

Hideyoshi is unaffected. "Why, Flora and Fauna and Merryweather. They never want me to meet anyone." He turns to the 'animals', now directing his speech to them. "But you know something? I fooled 'em. I have met someone!"

"Who? Who? Who?" Unlike the animals which were suppose to be getting more excited, Yuuko's voice grew duller and duller with each 'who'.

Hideyoshi gives her a blank look for a moment before moving on. "Oh, a prince. Well, he's tall and handsome and... and so romantic." Yuuko can't help but to form a sly smile. Hideyoshi, of course, sees this and blushes but continues nevertheless.  
"Oh we walked together, and talked together, and just before we say  
goodbye, he takes me in his arms, and then... I wake up." Yuuko shakes her head, playing the part of the animals.

"Yes, it's only in my dreams. But they say if you dream a thing more than once, It's sure to come true. And I've seen him so many times!" Akihisa was also watching Hideyoshi, a blush on her face for some reason.

"A chipmunk sees the prince's wet clothes hanging in a tree. He and the other animals put their heads together, make a plan, and get over to that tree."

Seeing it was her turn, Akihisa began. "You know Samson, There was something strange about that voice. Too beautiful to be real. Maybe it was a mysterious being, a wood sprite..."

"Samson sees the animals running off with the clothes and neighs." Yuuko says this to the broom.

"There, stop!" Akihisa exclaims, pointing to Yuuko.

"The owl dresses in Phillip's cape and hat and is lifted by birds, one rabbit each take the shoes, and together they approach Briar Rose." Yuuko stood up, walking over to Hideyoshi.

"Oh, why, it's my dream prince!" As the plays call for it, Hideyoshi smiles and laughs. "Your highness! No, I'm really not supposed to speak to strangers. But we've met before!"

Together, they danced, Yuuko leading as Hideyoshi sang.

"I know you  
I walked with you  
Once upon a dream  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes  
Is so familiar a gleam."

"Phillip and Samson approach the scene, but hide behind a tree." Yuuko says, one hand intertwined with Hideyoshi's and the other holding her script up close to hide the blush that was settling across her face.

"And I know it's true  
That visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
The way you did  
Once upon a dream."

"While Briar Rose turns around, Phillip grabs the animals and places himself instead. Briar Rose still can't see him." Yuuko stepped away as Akihisa stepped forward, staring at her with one eye behind the book.

"But if I know you  
I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once,"

Akihisa joins with Hideyoshi.

"The way you did-"

Hideyoshi stops, but Akihisa continues.

"Once upon a dream."

"Oh?" Hideyoshi turns back around. "Oh!" He starts to run off, but Akihisa reaches out and grabs his wrist.

"I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Oh it wasn't that. It's just that you're a, a..."

"A stranger?"

"Hmm-hmm."

"But don't you remember? We've met before!"

"We, we have?"

"Of course, You said so yourself: Once upon a dream!"

Akihisa begins singing, not nearly as good as Hideyoshi but much better than Yuuko, which made the thoughts of jealousy invade once again into her mind.

"I know you  
I walked with you  
Once upon a dream  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes  
Is so familiar a gleam  
We see them from remote waltzing at a lake."

A few moments of silence ensured, Akihisa glancing over to Yuuko. "Choir?" She whispered.

She glared at her in return before opening her mouth and, "They stop dancing. Phillip lays his arm around Briar Rose."

Akihisa pauses, her blush reddening as she hesitates to put her arm around Hideyoshi. Finally, she shyly reaches and lays her arm around him, making Hideyoshi blush himself.

"Who are you, what's your name?"

"Hmm? Oh, my name. Why, it's, it's ... Oh no, no, I can't, I ... Goodbye!" Hideyoshi breaks free from the arm, running off.

"But when will I see you again?" Akihisa called out to him.

"Oh never, never!"

"Never?"

"Well, maybe someday."

"When, tomorrow?"

"Oh no, this evening."

"Where?"

"At the cottage, in the glen."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, I was quite busy yesterday. Got up early and went and got a haircut, went out to eat, went to Walmart, went home and watched a movie, stayed home for about an hour and a half, then went out and watched a movie, went and ate, and finally came back home a little before 11:00 PM. I stayed up and worked on FictionPress, wanting to start a Weekly-updated Junior Detective story.**

**The next chapter will start off where they are seeing Akihisa out.**

**...**

**Well, maybe after they see Akihisa out.**

"No choir?" Akihisa asked Yuuko, looking at her with confusion in her eyes.

"No choir." Yuuko told her, glaring at her.

"Why?"

"I don't have to let you listen to my singing, it's too good for your ears." Yuuko told her, her arms crossed.

"But I really liked it when I heard you doing the song for the school that one time!" Akihisa said, trying to reason with her.

Unfortunately, that statement brought back memories of what he had said about her breasts (when she had been dressing as Hideyoshi). Yuuko's glare turns more intense.

"I-I think that's enough." Hideyoshi said, getting in between the two of them. "I think it's getting late, you should head home. Your sister might start getting worried." Hideyoshi began ushering Akihisa out.

**I have three story ideas about Yuuko and Hideyoshi.**

**1: The author makes Yuuko go through various individual emotions with Hideyoshi present. - Humor - T**

**2: Yuuko confesses her love to Hideyoshi but is rejected. - Romance - K or K+**

**3: Hideyoshi is abducted by the Yakuza and... raped. Yuuko finds him and loses control of herself. _Graphically_ intense amounts of violence, blood, and gore. Minimal sexual content. Genres - Horror/Hurt/Comfort. - M (Read at your own digression, am not responsible for any nightmares or mental or physical trauma - you have been warned)**

**Anyone want to read any of them? Haven't started on any of them.**


	32. DANIoRC

**Dreaded Author's Note Instead of Regular Chapter**

**Or DANIoRC for short**

**I'm going to be editing the entire story some to better fit with the summary of Hideko/Yuushi/Yoko (the story summary).**

**If you have any suggestions or questions, please feel free to PM me or leave it as a review.**

******Please Note: All rewritten chapters will replace the current ones at the same time.**

**PROGRESS: 26th chapter has been rewritten, 16.5 written. Chapters 1-26 word count is about 56,500 and the original is around 44,000.**

**Deadline for this being finished is this month - HOORAY!**

**Start Date: 8/5/2013**

**Current Date: 9/23/2013. **

**I have a reason to be motivated: told myself I can continue during other stories of Yuuko and Hideyoshi after I finished rewriting it.**

**Please Note: All rewritten chapters will replace the current ones at the same time.**

**If anyone wants to suggest a story idea for these two siblings, just PM me it and I'll respond and might think about making it into a story. Of course, I will rarely go against my conceptions of the two of them which are located in my profile. But feel free to leave a suggestion.**


End file.
